Le secret des prefets
by leoline
Summary: L'equipe de poudlard a grandi ils se sont mariés et ont des enfants mais quand une reunion d'anciens eleves a lieu les souvenirs et les secrets refont surface. FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1

Hermione était assise face à sa coiffeuse, elle se brossait lentement les cheveux perdu dans ses pensées.

Voilà maintenant des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu les tours de Poudlard.

Oui après plus de 15 ans elle allait y retourner.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, comme elle avait changé.

Elle était toujours jolie, beaucoup disait que c'était une femme avec beaucoup de classe mais hélas, le temps commençait à marque son visage, quelques rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux.

Elle l'acceptait sans problème et se trouvait encore très séduisante pour une femme de presque trente cinq ans.

Elle avait eu deux enfants et n'avait gardé que un ou deux kilos de ses grossesses ce qu'il lui permettait d'avoir toujours une belle silhouette.

Son mari était un homme admirable. Il avait été pendant très longtemps son meilleur ami, son confident. Oui Harry était un mari comme toutes les femmes en rêve, il était gentil, présent, charmant.

Ils s'étaient marié voilà quatorze ans. Hermione garde un merveilleux souvenir de ce jour, tous ces amis étaient là, Ron, Lavande, Genny, Olivier, Luna.

Et puis il y avait Léoline, elle allait sur ses quatorze ans, elle allait à Poudlard comme ses parents et s'était une Gryffondor bien sur.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup a Hermione, a pars les yeux qu'elle avait de son père, c'était une élève sérieuse. Hermione se retrouvait dans sa fille.

Quand a son fils, James, il avait 10 ans et rentrerait à Poudlard pour la première fois en septembre.

Harry avait insisté pour qu'il porte le même prénom que son grand-père. Hermione aurait préfère un prénom plus passe partout, elle trouvait que c'était suffisamment lourd pour ses enfants de porter le nom de POTTER alors James Potter.

Mais bon son fils n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par l'histoire familiale au contraire il en était plutôt fier.

Il ressemblait énormément a Harry, Hermione avait souvent l'impression de voir son mari avec quelques années en moins.

Une petite voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Maman, je peux entrer ?

Hermione se retourna et vu dans l'embrasure de la porte sa fille.

- Bien sur ma puce, entre. Que veux-tu ?

- Oh rien, je venais voir ce que tu faisais, je ne t'entendais pas alors je m'inquiétais !

Hermione sourit, décidément cette gamine lui ressemblait de plus en plus

- Dis-moi Maman, papa et toi vous allez à la réunion des anciens élèves demain ?

- Oh que oui pour rien au monde, je ne louperais ça, il y a des amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis une éternité !

- C'est vrai, pourtant je croyais que tu étais tout le temps avec papa et Ron, il y avait d'autres personnes ?

- Bien sur ! J'étais toujours avec ton père et Ron mais nous étions nombreux et il y a plein d'amis que je voudrais revoir, Cho, Longdubat par exemple et il y a tous les profs.

- Le professeur Dumbledoree nous a parlé d'un album photos que tous les dernières années font, le tient tu l'as ?

- Oh par Merlin mais c'est vrai, où est il cet album.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis se leva et alla fouiller dans un placard de sa chambre.

Elle en sortie une boite en bois sur lequel on pouvait lire :

****

Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard

maison des Gryffondors

Melle Granger Hermione

Hermione ouvrit la boîte, il y avait tous ses souvenirs, ses robes, ses livres et parchemins, elle fouilla au fond de la boite sous les yeux émerveillés de sa fille et sorti un album photo, la couverture était animée et on pouvait y voir la remise des ASPIC. Chaque élève portait une robe aux couleurs de sa maison et défilé devant Dumbledore qui remettait les diplômes.

Léoline s'assit par terre a coté d'elle.

Hermione ouvrit l'album, la première photo avait été prise lors de sa première année, elle était entre Ron et Harry. Harry et elle riaient aux éclats en voyant Ron faire des grimaces.

Sa fille ria en voyant cette photo, 

Elle tourna les pages une a une tout en commentant les photos pour sa fille au fur et a mesure.

Les albums avaient été faits par Dumbledore, il avait mis tous les instants important de la vie de ses élèves durant leurs 7 années passées a Poudlard.

Certains moments n'étaient connus que de lui et de l'élève en question, c'était une sorte de journal intime.

Léoline était curieuse et voulait tous savoir sur les photos.

Une des pages sembla collé à celle d'après.

- C'est bizarre ça on a l'impression qu'on ne doit pas voir cette page... ou du moins que je ne dois pas la voir commenta Léoline !

Hermione ne répliqua pas, elle pensait savoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette page mais elle regardera ça plus tard... seule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, continuons ! 

- 

Elle tourna la page et regarda la photo suivante, c'était une photo d'elle et de Harry, assis au bord du lac, Hermione étudiai et on voyait Harry la dévisagé par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Oh Oh je crois que c'est là que papa est tombé amoureux de toi gloussa Léoline

- C'est possible, répondis Hermione qui sentait le feu lui montait aux joues.

Elle tourna la page suivante, c'était la photo de leur premier baiser a Harry et elle.

Toujours au bord du lac, elle avait une petite robe bleue a fines bretelles accompagnée d'une étole dans les mêmes tons, Harry avait un costume gris. C'était le jour du bal de printemps lors de leur dernière année.

Hermione sourit à la vue de cette photo. Léoline regarda sa mère avec affection,

- Tu étais vraiment très belle dans cette robe, lui dit elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle regarda sa fille, les yeux brillants d'émotion :

- Merci ma chérie, ton père n'était pas mal non plus !

Une porte claqua au rez de chaussé.

- Tiens ça doit être Harry qui rentre ! Aller aide moi a rangé tout ce bazar et allons lui dire bonjour !

Une fois la boite rangée, elles descendirent les escaliers en riant.

Harry enlevait son manteau, il sourit à la vue de sa femme et sa fille si complice.

Il n'avait pas énormément changé, il avait grandi et pris un peu de muscle mais il gardait toujours cet air enfantin. Ces yeux étaient pétillants et sa cicatrice avait disparus après la mort de Voldemort.

- Alors que font ces deux merveilleuses créatures en mon absence ?

- Oh on regardait quelques souvenirs lui répondit Hermione.

- Tu étais vraiment très chou dans ton petit costume gris mon petit papa se moqua Léoline.

Harry regarda Hermione l'air interrogateur.

- Nous avons regardé mon album de fin d'étude lui expliqua t-elle

- Ah d'accord je comprends mieux mais moque-toi jeune fille on verra dans 20 ans quand tu regarderas la tête que tu as aujourd'hui ! lui dit t il en l'embrassant.


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Raphou : Mais non t'es pas collante ! Je vais essayé de mettre un chap par jour aussi. La fic est finie, je pars toujours sur le même principe, si elle ne plait pas, je peux arrêter et publié toute la fic d'un seul coup pour ceux qui ont aimé !

Sherry : Et bien tu vas déjà voir avec ce nouveau chap. Mais de rien, demande moi s quelque chose t'échappe, il n'y a pas de problème. Des choses peuvent paraître logique pour mon esprit tordu et ne pas l'être du tout !

Lacarpette : : Merci aller voilà le deuxième !

orphen100 : et bien merci, j'espère que celle ci va te plaire tout autant; Elle est certainement un peu plus fleur bleu que l'autre mais bon !

luna999 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère être a la hauteur de tes espérances; Mon autre fic s'appelle La prophetie2

eowyn-87 : Merci, bien madame, la voilà la suite

babe : Qui se cache ? Du Malfoy dessous ? Qui sait ? en tout cas, merci

Shiefa Li : merci, en fait le reste de l'histoire va surtout tourné autour d'un couple, on n'apprendra que peux de chose sur le devenir des autres

Dready Girl : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Mais j'espère bien avoir beaucoup plus de reviews par la suite. Ce n'est que le premier chap, c'est déjà bien !

Lilnyamy : La voilà la suite ! merci

Le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3étant un peu courts, je vous les publie d'un coup, histoire de vous faire patienter !

Bizzzzzzz

Leoline

****

Chapitre 2

Hermione était seule, Harry et James étaient parti à leur entraînement de quidditch et Léoline était chez Ron pour la soirée.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et ressorti l'album photo, il paraissait plus gros que la dernière fois, elle le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à la page collé la fois précédente.

Elle la tourna lentement et regarda la photo, oui c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait.

La photo avait été faite dans la salle commune des préfets lors de sa cinquième année.

Hermione était assise à une table, un jeune homme derrière elle.

Elle se souvenait...

Je me dirigeai vers la porte indiquant mon nom, la chambre était grande, mes affaires y avaient déjà été déposées. Une grand fenêtre éclairée la pièce et donnait une vue sur le parc de Poudlard.

Une porte était ouverte à l'oppose de la fenêtre, elle donnait sur une salle de bain.

Celle ci avait une douche et une baignoire ainsi que deux lavabos, il y avait une autre porte qui donnait sur la chambre du second préfet : Drago.Malfoy

Je vis que la chambre était décorée en vert, prise de curiosité, Je me pencha un peu plus pour regarder la vue que le jeune homme avait de sa fenêtre.

Mais ce que je vu n'était pas du tout ce a quoi je m'attendais. 

Drago avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier, il avait donc son pantalon et une chemise.

Il sortit de sa valise, un jean noir et un pull vert, il les posa à cote de lui.

Il enleva les boutons de sa chemise et laissa tomber celle ci a ses pieds pour me laisser découvrir un dos musclé, il enleva ensuite la ceinture de son pantalon et celui ci alla retrouver sa chemise sur le sol de la chambre.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Malfoy puisse être aussi musclé, il se baissa pour prendre son pull, et les muscles de ses cuisses se contractèrent, il s'étira et ce sont tous les muscles de son dos et ses bras qui apparurent, il enfila son pull puis mit son jean.

J'étais toujours bouche bée parce que je voyais

- *Oh par Merlin, il a vraiment changé, il a grandit il me semble mais alors le pire, je crois que c'est vraiment sa musculature. Moi qui trouvais déjà Harry assez baraque, ce n'est rien a cote de lui. Et ses cheveux négligemment coiffés !! Oh la Hermione on se reprend, c'est Malfoy que tu es entrain de maté

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque Drago se retourna, aussi vite que je pus je recula et fonça dans ma chambre.

- *Faites qu'il ne met pas vu !!

Il était convenu que nous devions dîner ensemble le soir, l'elfe de maison nous apporta notre repas.

Je sortis timidement de ma chambre toujours traumatise à l'idée que Drago ai pu me surprendre tout à l'heure.

Il n'était pas dans la salle commune, j'alla donc m'asseoir à la table ronde qui avait été mise à notre disposition et j'attaqua mon repas.

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit et il en sortit habillé uniquement de son jean.

Je me retourna et failli m'étranglé.

- *Oh la la , ses pectoraux et ses abdos ressortent et ce léger duvet qui par de son nombril, oh par Merlin Hermione, contrôle des émotions 

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger, tu n'as jamais vu le torse d'un homme avant ou quoi ?

Il avait son air supérieur et irritant, je repris mes esprits

- Disons que j'aurais aimé manger sans de telles atrocités devant moi, voilà tout.

Je n'en pensais pas un mot mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit et je me trouvais maintenant complètement ridicule.

- Hum, pourtant il m'avait semblé que tout a l'heure tu ne trouvais pas ça aussi odieux !

- *Oh c'est pas vrai, il m'a vu 

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Mes joues avaient rougi. 

- Ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain entrain de m'espionné.

- Je ne t'espionnais pas

- Ah non et tu appelles ça comment regardé quelqu'un qui se change planque derrière une porte   
Je ne sut pas quoi répondre, mes mains sur la table étaient moites, mes doigts bougeaient dans tous les sens.

- Je … je suis désolée.

Drago passa derrière moi et colla sa bouche près de mon oreille, il passa une main autour de son cou. Le rapprochement me fit frissonner, le jeune homme le constata et en sourit. Il prit volontairement une voix sensuelle et langoureuse

- Et bien j'espère au moins que ce que tu as vu t'as plus !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna, me laissant le cœur battant et l'esprit embrumé.


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Chapitre3

Hermione était plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle tourna la page, pensant qu'elle verrait la photo de Harry et elle au bord du lac, mais elle se trouva face à une autre photo.

Drago face à un piano joué. Son visage était rempli de tristesse, Hermione était dans l'encadrement de sa porte et le regardait

__

Je me réveilla en sursaut, mon lit était trempée, et mes draps entièrement enroulés autour de moi.

-*C'est pas vrai me voilà a rêvé de lui maintenant et puis quel rêve !

Je regarda l'heure, il était trois heures du matin. J'entendit une musique dans la salle commune. Un piano avait été mis a notre disposition

Je poussa la porte, Drago était assis en face du piano, les yeux fermés, la musique était douce et mélancolique. Les doigts de Drago effleuraient les touches noires et blanches, son visage semblait détendu, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercé comme un enfant.

La musique s'arrêta, Drago ouvrit les yeux et me vit en face de lui, il mit quelques instants a reprendre son éternel air arrogant.

-Que fais tu là Granger, tu ne peux décidément pas te passer de moi !

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger

-Granger, tu ne parles de ça a personne ou tu risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuie, compris

J'acquiesça de la tête.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me leva, Drago était déjà parti. je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approché du piano, Je m'assis et toucha lentement les touches de l'instrument

Un drôle de sentiment me parcourue, alors que je le regardais joue hier, je l'avais trouvé beau et ce qu'il dégageait quand il était au piano m'avait perturbé. Il était triste mais pourquoi ?

-Que caches tu Drago Malfoy, qui es tu sous tes airs si arrogants ?

Toute la journée, Je fut dans les nuages, Harry et Ron me demandèrent plusieurs fois ce qu'il m'arrivait.


	4. Chapitre 4

****

Bonjour tout le monde.

J'ai quelques soucis de messagerie je n'ai donc pas eu accès a l'ensemble des reviews mais pas de panique, je répondrais a toutes une fois le pb réglé.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

Comme d'habitude, rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire !

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Chapitre4

Hermione sourit et tourna la page suivante.

Elle était assise à la table, Drago face à elle, ils se regardaient intensément.

__

Il m'avait évité toute la journée. Je leva les yeux vers lui et je le regarda innocemment, ce que je voyais dans son regard bleu, me perturbait.

Je n'arrivais pas a quitté ses yeux.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. J'entendis l'eau de la douche coulée.

Lorsqu'il revint, je n'avais pas bougé, le même parchemin, la plume en l'air comme lorsqu'il était parti de la pièce. Je me sentis rougir, des idées folles passaient dans ma tête.

Drago saisi sur le canapé, il mit ses lunettes et se lança dans la lecture d'un énorme livre.

Il fallait que j'entame la conversation

-Euh … veux tu un thé ?

Le Serpentard se retourna et me regarda interloqué

-Quoi ?

Je sentis mes joues rougirent un peu plus

-Je te proposais de prendre quelque chose a boire.

-Ah, et bien je veux bien …un café

Je me dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un café, mon cœur ne devait plus être à sa place, il c'était envolé, mes pensées ne m'appartenaient plus et mon corps arrivait à peine a faire ce que je souhaitais. Je revint vers Drago, il poussa ses jambes du canapé, je m'assis a coté de lui, pas trop prêt évitant ainsi son parfum, sa chaleur et lui tendit la tasse

-Merci

Il prit le café, et porta la tasse a ses lèvres

-Attention c'est chaud

J'avais accompagné mes paroles d'un geste, ma main avait pris celle de Drago pour l'empêcher de boire. Je m'aperçue aussi vite de ce que je venais de faire et retira aussitôt ma main, laissant Drago bouche bée.

Il me regarda, j'avais les joues en feu, et mon regard plongé dans mon thé.

Comme si de rien n'était, il posa sa tasse et repris son livre, il attendait une réaction de ma part.

-Dis-moi, euh… veux tu bien rejoué cet air que tu joués cette nuit ?

-Non, je ne peux pas !

-Ah, c'est dommage, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup et…

-N'insiste pas c'est non

Il s'était levé et prenait la direction de sa chambre *

-*C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce soir là, Drago ne sorti pas pour dîné, il resta cloître dans sa chambre.

Ce fut le même rêve que les jours précédents qui me réveilla !

Il fallait vraiment que je me sorte Malfoy de la tête, j'alla chercher un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain, en revenant je m'arrêta devant la porte séparant sa chambre de la salle commune, je tendit l'oreille, Drago ne jouait pas.


	5. Chapitre 5

****

Chapitre5

Une autre page, une autre photo

Il s'agissait d'elle et Drago, elle était dans ses bras dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Hermione sourit et se dit que vraiment ce Dumbledore avait les yeux partout !

Cette soirée elle ne l'avait jamais oublie.

__

Plusieurs jours étaient passé sans que Drago m'adresse une parole. Il avait quand il me regardait ce même regard arrogant mais je s'avais qu'au fond de lui il était triste.

Lorsque cette nuit là, je me réveilla, je ne pus m'empêché, j'entra dans la salle de bain puis lentement j'ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Serpentard

Je m'approcha du lit du jeune homme, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, je ne voyais que son dos musclé.

Qu'est ce que je faisait là ? Bonne question Hermione, très bonne question !

Je crois en fait, que je ne voulais même pas y pensé, je voulais juste vivre le moment présent : Carpe Diem comme disait Genny !

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, rien ne me poussait a faire ça mais j'en avais envie alors doucement, je leva le drap et je m'allongea à ses coté.

Je passa mon bras autour de ses hanches.

-Drago est ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il se tourna.

Il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit basculer sur le dos.

Je me laissa emporté par la tendresse de ses baisers, je me rappelle avoir soupiré son prénom sous la douceur de ses gestes.

C'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour et c'était avec Drago Malfoy !

Nous nous étions pas parlé et je m'étais endormie contre le corps chaud de mon amant, ma tête sur son torse, sa main dans mes cheveux sans même prendre conscience de l'impact que pouvait avoir cette nuit.

Pour une fois, seul l' instant présent comptait savourant sa présence, sa chaleur et le bien être qui m'envahissait.

Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain, Drago n'était pas près de moi, la chambre du jeune homme était vide.

Je me leva et alla dans la salle commune, ses affaires n'étaient pas sur la table, il était déjà parti.

Mon esprit avait rejoint la réalité, j'avais couché avec Drago il allait falloir maintenant assumé !

Je me prépara et partie prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Je m'installa avec Harry et Ron.

Les deux garçons commençaient à s'inquiété pour moi, j'étais pensive 

Harry essaya d'entamé une conversation

-Alors Hermione, le devoir de potion, tu l'as trouvé simple ?

je perdit mon air rêveur, Harry me connaissait par cœur

-Ah oui, il y a seulement la question 2 ou …

Je m'étais arrêté et fixé un point derrière Harry

Les deux garçons se retournèrent Malfoy approchait d'eux

-Allons bon qu'est ce qu'il veut celui là ! 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Harry avait pris le ton dur avec lequel il s'adressait à Drago

-Ce n'est pas a toi que je veux parler, tu n'es pas le centre du monde le balafré… même si tu as tendance a le croire

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Malfoy me regardait, j'avais toujours la bouche ouverte et ma tasse en l'air

-Et bien Granger, c'est moi qui te mets dans un état pareil ? Il faut qu'on parle, 17h00 dans notre salle

Il avait prit son sourire narquois pour lancé ces mots et était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Harry et Ron me regardèrent interloqué, j'avais les joues rouges, ma bouche ne c'était pas refermée, seule la tasse avait retrouvé sa place sur la table.

-* Il abuse celui là de me parler comme ça, il ose me demandé s'il me fait de l'effet. J'aurais peut être dû lui rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui lui est sauté dessus cette nuit.

Je n'étais pas toute seule, on était bien a deux pour faire l'amour !

Toute la journée les deux garçons, essayèrent en vain de savoir ce que lui voulait Malfoy.


	6. Chapitre 6

****

Coucou

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal a me connecter su ff.net en ce moment.

Bref, voilà la suite de ma p'tite fic !

Réponses aux reviews :

Dready Girl : C'est en effet, très intéressant, elle est pas aussi sage qu'elle ne le paraît la petite Hermione.

Luna999 Non, elle ne va pas le trompé son Harry mais disons qu'elle ne lui pas tout dit !

Babe Alors, oui je vais essayer de mettre un ou deux chapitres par jour, moi aussi je bave, bave et rebave quand je decris Drago !! enfin remonte a la surface quand même, j'aimerai évité de tué mes 

Sniffle : Merci beaucoup et bien j'espère que la suite va te plaire également.

glamour_girl : Merci, merci, merci, !!  
Hannange : Je suis bien contente que le hasard t'es fait tombé sur ma fic ! Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins !! ( bon je crois qu'il faut que je me repose moi )

Andréanne Malefoy Bon d'accord Dumby est un peu pervers sur les bords, en fait, je penses qu'il est surtout trop curieux et qu'il se mêle de tout mais bon ! As tu des demande particulière pour ton perso de ma nouvelle fic ( Je cherche encore un nom, peut être "dans les cachots des Malfoys !" c'est une fic beaucoup plus noires que les deux que j'ai déjà faite, ça change de style un peu)

Elsar : Oups désolé, j'avais pas vu que j'avais mit Genny ! Pourtant je le sais hein, enfin merci beaucoup j'esperes que le reste va te plaire

Gini95 Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !  
lady lyanna voilà, j'aurais pu la mettre avant mais toujours pareil j'ai des soucis de connexions a ff !

Dounia Prometteuse et bien merci, je suis heureuse que la prophétie d'avait plus aussi

Lilnyamy elle vient … maintenant la suite !! merci beaucoup

Et puis pour finir, Rien n'est a moi a pars l'histoire bien sur

Chapitre 6

__

Il était 17h15 lorsque j'arriva dans nos appartements. Drago m'attendait

-Je ne supporte pas les personnes en retard 

Son regard était glacé et il semblait en colère

-Désolé j'ai été …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications !

Je fut choqué par le ton de Drago, je ne m'attendais pas a ça.

-Bon très bien de quoi voulais tu que l'on parle ?

-De cette nuit

-Ah !

-Je voulais juste te dire que c'était très agréable

Je passa du rose bonbon au rouge pivoine

- Certes beaucoup moins bien qu'avec certaines Serpentards mais pour une Gryffondors c'était pas mal

Je passa au blanc pale, il se foutait de moi là !

-Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un..

-Qu'un quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas forcé, je ne t'ai même pas attiré dans mon lit, tu y es venue de toi-même alors ne me fais pas ta morale de sainte nitouche, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Il s'était approché de moi

Je leva la main pour le gifler mais il fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi et m'attrapa le poignet

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu croyais que toi et moi, il marqua un blanc, ne me fais pas rire ! Tu es une de plus a mon tableau de chasse, et en plus, la première des Gryffondorss. Parles en aux filles de ta maison, je suis sure que quelques-unes aimeraient, elles aussi en profiter !

Je le regarda, mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes, Je retira mon poignet de la main de Malfoy et couru me réfugié dans ma chambre.

-Mais comment ai je pu être aussi bête, c'est Malfoy ! C'était bien joué son petit cinéma avec son piano et ses gestes tendres ! Tu parles, je me suis fait avoir comme la première venue et … c'est pas vrai, j'ai couché avec !

Pendant ce temps Malfoy était dans la salle commune devant le piano.

Il claqua le couvercle sur les touches noires et blanches avec toute la violence que la tristesse lui donnait.


	7. Chapitre 7

****

Chapitre 7

__

J'étais dans ma chambre perdu dans mes pensées J'entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrire. Le bruit me fit revenir sur terre et je tendis l'oreille.

-Drago, tu es sure que l'on est seul 

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas 

Il savait pourtant que j'étais là, il m'avait vu rentré tout à l'heure.

-*Qu'est ce que cette saleté de Serpentards mijote encore !

Apres un moment d'hésitation et n'entendant plus aucun bruit,

J'entrouvrit lentement la porte de ma chambre, il était allongé sur le canapé, dans ses bras musclés je distinguais une jeune fille : une Serdaigle. Il la fit pivoter pour se retrouvé sur elle. Il l'embrassait passionnément, je sentis mon cœur se serré.

-*Oh c'est pas vrai, ne me dite pas que je ressens quelque chose pour lui.

Je ferma les yeux, lorsque je les rouvrit, je constata que Malfoy embrassé toujours la Serdaigle mais il le faisait en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me sentit défaillir lorsque je croisa son regard. Il lâcha la bouche de la jeune fille et m'adressa son sourire narquois accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je ferma la porte, une larme coula sur ma joue.

-*Mais a quoi il joue, pourquoi se donne t il autant de mal pour me faire souffrir. 

J'avais du mal a analyse mes pensées, je voulais moi aussi le rendre fou.

La photo suivante montrait Hermione en kimono rouge, assise à une table, un café a la main.

C'était le lendemain matin, je lisais sorcière hebdo.

Drago s'assit à coté de moi, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et son boxer

Je leva les yeux 

-*Oh ce qu'il est bien foutu, ça en ai rageant.

Je lui lança un regard cajoleur

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? 

-Hum, ça va 

-Tu veux un café ?

Il me regarda, se demandant ce qui me prenait.

-Je veux bien oui

Je me leva, pris une tasse, la rempli du nectar. Je m'avança et posa celle ci sur la table me baissant un peu plus laissant entrevoir mon corps nu sous mon kimono. 

Je vis Drago tressaillir et plongé son regard dans mon décolleté

Je reprit comme si de rien n'était

-Pourrais tu s'il te plait me donné le journal juste derrière toi. 

-Drago se retourna, il vit sur une tablette la gazette des sorciers, il allait se lever quand il s'aperçut que mon décolleté et mon parfum l'avait un peu troublé et que le peu de vêtement qu'il avait ne cachait pas ses envies. Il se tourna vers moi

-Tu peux te lever toi-même

J'arborais un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi, tu es gêné par quelque chose ? 

-Ne joue pas a ça avec moi Granger, car je t'assure que si je me lève se ne sera certainement pas pour te donner ce foutu journal.

Ces yeux s'étaient éclairés de fureur.

Je pris un air des plus sérieux 

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à jouer avec moi alors évites de me faire ce genre de leçon, tu pourrais surpris parce que je peux faire.

Drago me dévisagea, il se leva sans se soucié de tout ce que pouvaient laisser voir ses vêtements et s'approcha de moi, il m'embrassa rageusement avant de retourné dans sa chambre.

Je resta dans la salle quelques instants.

-*Qu'est ce qui me prend d'agir commença, c'est pas vraiment mon genre de jouer l'allumeuse. Et ses baisers, par Merlin il va me damne.


	8. Chapitre 8

****

Et voilà le chapitre 8

Fumseck : Et voilà la suite, une petite question, c pas la première fois que me parle de HM , c quoi ? toutes mes excuses pour mon manque évidant de culture !

Andreanne Malfoy : Bon et bien en ce qui concerne ton futur perso, c a peu près comme ça que je la voyais. En gros, une digne descendante de la lignée des Malfoy !!

Chapitre 8

__

Le soir venu, j'avais décidé de m'excusé pour mon comportement du matin.

J'étais assise au coin du feu et je l'attendais. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrire.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Depuis quand m'appelles tu par mon prénom !

- Oh ça va, je voulais juste m'excuse pour ce matin, j'ai été ridicule

Je me leva et partie dans ma chambre, décidément il était vraiment idiot.

Avant que je n'arrive à la porte, j'entendis

- Tu es pardonnée, j'ai moi aussi été ridicule en te provoquant

Je me retourna surprise

- serais ce des excuses Mr Malfoy

- Prends ça comme tu veux !

- Et.. Si on essayait d'au moins cohabité, nous allons devoir passer 2 ans ensemble ici, autant que ce soit agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Hum, je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma une cigarette, je m'assit à ses cotés

Le silence se fit plus lourd. Je décida d'entamer une conversation... enfin essayé !

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Drago fut surpris par cette question

- Depuis quand tu t'en soucis ?

- Oh écoute, j'essaie de brisé le silence et le malaise qui s'est installé alors si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort autant que je retourne dans ma chambre comme je l'avais prévu !

- Ok ok, mal, je me suis fait coller par Mac Gonagall et j'ai largué la serdaigle... et toi ? se risqua t-il

- Pas mieux, me suis engueulé avec Ron et Harry

- Pas étonnant avec ces deux abrutis !

Il reprenait confiance en lui et je retrouvais hélas le Drago que je connaissais

- Ne les traite pas d'abrutis, je ne me suis jamais permise d'insulté tes amis !

Il me regarda quelques instants et fini par me demander :

- Dis-moi l'autre nuit, c'était ta première fois ?

Il avait pris ce petit air mutin qui le caractérisait 

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, joué franc jeu et prendre le risque qu'il se moque ou lui mentir

- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

- Juste pour savoir ?

- Et bien... Oui en effet, tu pourras toujours te vanter d'avoir été mon premier amant

Je sentis mes joues rougis, mes mains étaient moites et je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux

- Ah ! Et tu as aimé ?

Je leva les yeux et le regarda méchamment

- C'est facile de se moquer !

- Non, je ne me moque pas mais c'est un souvenir que l'on garde toute sa vie et j'aimerai savoir si tu garderas un bon souvenir de moi !

Je le regarda étonné et septique, de toute façon autant être franche, avec tout ce que je lui avais déjà avoué !

- C'était très agréable, et ça m'a même étonné que tu puisses être aussi doux

Je le regarda les joues empourprées, il n'y avait dans son regard ni moquerie, ni méchanceté mais autre chose que je n'avais jamais vu encore dans ses yeux.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me susurra :

- Est-ce que tu crois, que je pourrais de nouveau te montré à quel point je peux être doux quand je le veux. ?

****

Fin du chapitre 8 …………… Euh non je rigole !!!!! On ne frappe pas l'auteur !!

Je le regarda avec étonnement, mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !

- Je...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse mais c'était Malfoy ! Non de non Malfoy !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus, il se pencha vers moi, passa une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me laissa faire.

Un frisson m'envahi, je passa mes mains autour de son cou et me laissa aller à cette nouvelle sensation.

Je quitta les lèvres de Drago avec peine, je le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de trouvé un indice, quelque chose qui me fasse comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il enleva la main de ma nuque et enleva quelques cheveux de mon visage, il souriait.

Drago Malfoy souriait !

Je risqua a lui demandé une explication a tout ça :

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? 

- Quoi, ça ne veut rien dire du tout, j'avais envie de t'embrassé et c'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Non, ça veut dire que j'ai eu envie et que je l'ai fait.

- Ca veut dire que si moi j'ai envie de t'embrasse je peux également c'est ça ?

- Exactement t'as tout compris !

Je le regarda, il me proposait une relation officieuse.

Son regard était accroché au mien, ses yeux me faisaient fondre, je rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Dois je comprendre que tu es d'accord avec ce petit compromis ?

- Je crois qu'oui !

- Mais attention, ça ne nous empêche pas de sortir avec qui on veut a coté et nos réactions en dehors de ces appartements sont toujours les mêmes, tu es Granger et je suis Malfoy, compris ?

- Ca me va, mais une seule chose 

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi !

Hermione se rappelait de tous comme si c'était hier, au début elle de cette histoire, elle s'était sentie mal a l'aise en face de ses amis.

__

Et puis elle s'était fait à ce nouveau style de vie. Ils ne se doutaient de rien et Hermione et Drago jouaient très bien la comédie en dehors de leur appartement respectif, s'insultant et se méprisant pour mieux se retrouvé le soir venu .Elle souriait en pensant à ses souvenirs. Elle tourna la page de son album. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle allait trouver ensuite.


	9. Chapitre 9

****

Coccinelle bleue: C'est autobiographique jusqu'à un certain point ! Ce fut une histoire amitié/amoureuse (chapitres 5/6/8 ça doit être a quelque chose prêt la vrai histoire ) mais malgré une fin bizarre, (rien a voir la avec la fic) j'en garde un très très très bon souvenir J . En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Hanna : Ah ah voilà une question intéressante !

Chapitre 9

Harry et elle dans le hall d'entrée, Harry était en colère.

Elle avait changé depuis le jour ou elle et Drago avaient conclut se marché, elle était plus sure d'elle, elle se maquillait un plus et ses tenues étaient elles aussi moins coincées qu'avant

Ce qui dérangeait énormément Harry.

Elle ne savait plus comment tous ça avait éclaté.

Ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était des mots de Harry

__

-Regarde comment tu te sape, regarde tes décolletés les plus provocants les uns que les autres, et tes jupes de plus en plus courtes, on dirait une vraie allumeuse 

-Non mais dis, la façon dont je m'habille ne te regarde pas, je fais encore ce que je veux non ! .

Je faisais les cent pas dans sa chambre.

-Mais comment j'ai pu être assez idiote pour entrer dans son jeu. C'est pas possible et voilà que maintenant je me fâche avec Harry tous ça pour quoi ou plutôt pour qui pour Drago ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive c'est pas possible ça ! 

-C'est vrai qu'on n'avait jamais fait autant pour moi

Je me retourna, Drago était adossé à la porte, me regardant le sourire aux lèvres

-OH TOI, SORS DE MA VUE, DEGAGE ! 

-Oh la on se calme 

-TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE 

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ma belle.

Plus je hurlais, plus la voix de Drago se faisait douce et sensuelle

-C'EST TON SALETE DE PETIT JEU 

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de changé de tenu et de te promené avec des jupes, certes très sexy et appétissantes mais tout de même un peu courtes ! 

-AAHHHH, SORS 

-Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je suis venu chercher

Je le dévisagea, ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur étrange quand il me regardait

-Tu ne m'auras pas, Drago Malfoy 

-Mais qui t'as dit que je TE voulais

Il s'était approché de moi et avait posé une main sur ma hanche, il tendit l'autre derrière et attrapa quelque chose sur le lit

-Je voulais juste la gazette des sorciers que tu avais embarqué

Il sortit de la chambre en évitant le coussin que je venais de lui balancé.

J'enrageais dans sa chambre.

Il m'énervait a un point pas possible, a coté de ça, quand je le voyais, mon cœur chavirait, mes jambes me lâchaient, j'avais beau le nié, je crois bien que je l'aimais.


	10. Chapitre 10

Kmomille() Il y a eu un petit soucis hier en effet avec le chap 9 mais normalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! 

Lilnyamy() Et oui moi aussi je le vois bien comme ça ! en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements

samasia Et oui on croit connaître quelqu'un et paf on s'aperçoit qu'il a des tendance voyeurisme !! non sérieux, il est pas voyeur, il est proche de ses élèves ! (bah voyons !) 

**Oceane la malicieuse**** Peut être que par la suite quelque chose les rapprocha un peu plus ! qui sait ? ( euh, moi !)**

Dahlia : Que va t il se passé a ton avis lorsqu'ils se reverront ? ça m'intéresse. Même si la fic est finie, j'aime bien voir si je peux intégré le idées qu'on me donne 

**luna999**** Ah oui, je suis une rapide moi ! Elle est pas aussi sage qu'elle le laisse entendre la petite Hermione !!**

babe C'est vrai ça qu'est ce qu'on ferai pas pour un magnifique beau blond au yeux glacés !! ( j'en frémi !)

Andréanne Malefoy Non, non Andreanne, je ne suis pas sadique !! J'aime juste vous faire patienté un peu ! gody Un chef d'œuvre, tu y va fort, là ! Mais ça me fait très plaisir ! 

En tout cas merci a vous tous pour vos petits messages, c'est vraiment treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss gentil

Sinon et bien comme d'hab, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient !

Et puis et bien j'adOOOOre les reviews !

Ce qui aimes Drago méchant et sournois ne vont peut être pas trop apprécié ce chapitre ou on apprend un peu plus sur lui et les raisons de sa froideur

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Chapitre10

Hermione tourna la page, la photo suivante montrait Drago allongé sur le canapé, Hermione sur le fauteuil d'a coté lui tenant la main.

__

Je me coucha, des idées pleins la tête ce qui me valut un réveil en pleine nuit. Je tendit l'oreille, Drago était a son piano.

Je me leva, entra doucement dans la pièce.

Le Serpentardd avait toujours cet air triste lorsqu'il jouait comme si le masque d'arrogance qui le protégeait tombé à ce moment là. Je passa derrière lui, il ne m'entendit pas arrivé. Je posa mes mains sur ses épaules, il arrêta de joué, surprit, je pencha mon visage vers lui et embrassa langoureusement son cou. Il mit ses mains sur les miennes et savoura ce moment.

Je m'assit sur le petit banc a coté de lui et posa une main sur les touches du piano

-Qu'est ce qui te rends si malheureux, Drago ? 

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? 

-Et bien, tu sembles si arrogant, si prétentieux et quand je te vois joué c'est tout le _contraire qui se dégage. La mélodie que tu joue est mélancolique comme si … tu avais perdu quelque chose ou …. Quelqu'un_

Drago ne dit rien et je continua

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois… sans cœur 

-Je ne suis pas sans cœur ! 

-Excuse-moi mais il y a vraiment des jours ou je le doute. 

-Et bien tu te trompes !

Le silence était maintenant pesant.

-Racontes moi, Drago

Il regarda la jeune fille, elle semblait sincère.

-Tu me promets de ne pas aller raconter ça a qui veut l'entendre. 

-Bien sur que non

Drago hésita

-Et bien, l'an passé, j'avais une petite amie Irina, c'était … une sang-de-bourbe.

Je parus surprise car il compléta :

-Et oui, je ne suis pas tout à fait en accord avec mon père et ses idées … noires. Elle et moi avons réussi à resté ensemble plus d'un an avant que mon père ne le sache. Lorsqu'il a apprit que ce n'était pas une sang pur il a …

Il avait fermé les yeux et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés retenant certainement ses larmes.

Je mis ma main sur son bras, et il reprit

-Il m'a ligoté et bâillonné, il est allé chercher Irina et sous mes yeux, il la torturée, violée et tuée. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire voilà ce que mérite une fille comme ça tu as bien compris mon fils. Il faut les traitées comme leur rang le mérite.

J'avais levé la main devant ma bouche empêchant un cri de sortir devant les atrocités que je venais d'entendre.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais je n'ai jamais su le dire, ça implique tellement de chose. 

-Oh, Drago 

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une simple affirmation non c'est plus que ça, c'est une sorte de question, on attend les mêmes paroles en retour. Et j'ai toujours eu peur de sa réponse

Je passa mon autre main autour du cou du jeune homme et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. _Drago retenait ses sanglots_

-Pleurs Drago, c'est normal après ça, n'est pas honte. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'étais réveillée en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, Drago rentrait des cours de la matinée, il était midi passé.

J'étais assise dans le fauteuil, il m'avait couverte d'une couverture et m'avait laissé dormir

On se regarda ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire, je finis pas rompre le silence

-Pourquoi faut il toujours que les nuits les plus magiques se finissent par des matins gênés ?

Drago sourit

-Tu trouves ça magique de consolé un pauvre mec qui ne sait pas retenir ses larmes, et chialle comme une fillette

Je m'étais levé

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange entre nous, une complicité, plus qu'une simple amitié, difficile a décrire

-Oui je trouve ça magique, parce que pleuré après ce que tu as vécu est la chose la plus normal, parce que j'ai découvert qui tu étais derrière des airs de gros dur et parce que j'ai passé la nuit a regardé dormir celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse

J'avais senti mes joues rougirent en disant ça.

-Hermione je …

Je me lova dans ses bras

-Je ne peux pas Hermione, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. 

-Pourquoi, Drago, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, je me trompe,

Il ne répondit pas

-Alors pourquoi ? 

-Je préfère que l'on continue comme jusqu'à maintenant, s'il te plait

Il partit dans sa chambre.


	11. Chapitre 11

****

Coucou,

Merci a tous pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir.

Je vais répondre a quelques questions : 

Pour le nombre de chapitre, sauf modification de la fic , il y en a 17

Vous verrez bien entendu le retour a Poudlard.

Maintenant a moi de vous posé une question :

On m'a suggère de voir cette fic avec les sentiments de Drago. Est ce que ça vous intéresserez que j'écrive une nouvelle fic basé sur la même histoire mais du point de vu de notre serpentard adoré ?

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

****

Chapitre 11

__

Quelques jours plus tard, je révisais pour changer dans ma chambre, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Drago claqué. Je lâcha quelques instants mes livres pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Drago, c'est moi, ça va ? lui demandais-je à travers la porte de sa chambre

- Oui oui ça va, on mange ensemble ici ce soir d'accord ?

Euh oui si tu veux mais tu ne veux pas sortir tu m'inquiète-la ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? - Rien tu verras ce soir, juste un petit truc - Quoi ?- Dans la salle de bain, je t'ai acheté quelque chose, peux tu le mettre ce soir ? - Euh ça dépend de ce que c'est ! - Oh la la fait moi confiance un peu - Ok d'accord, je le mettrai. 

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain commune, j'y trouva une robe rouge, elle avait de fines bretelles, elle arrivait au-dessus du genou, il y avait posé à coté des chaussures rouges qui allaient parfaitement avec la robe.Le soir arriva, et je me changea, je fis également un effort pour mes cheveux et je réussis avec un peu de mal a les attachés en chignons qui laissait retombé de grosses boucles.

J'entendis Drago m'appeler de la salle :

Hermione, tu viens je commence à avoir faim ! - J'arrive. 

Je sortis de ma chambre, Drago se retourna, il avait mis un jean noir et une chemise assorti à ma robe, je me dis qu'il avait du faire un gros effort pour porter les couleurs de griffondors ; Il était beau.Il avait depuis quelqu'un temps repris le quidditch ce qui avait augmenté sa musculature et il était _maintenant un beau jeune homme.Lorsqu'il me vit sorti, il resta bouche bée quelques instants, je rougis un peu en voyant sa tête._

Hum, Hermione, tu es...tu es sublime. - Merci, je te retourne le compliment - Je t'en prie viens t'asseoir. - Dis moi, ça veut dire quoi tous ça ? - Tu ne te rappelle plus quel jour nous sommes miss Granger ? - Euh sincèrement, non, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublie d'important ! - Hermione ! Tu fêtes tes 17 ans demain. - Par Merlin mais c'est vrai - Je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas le fêter demain, tu auras tout le monde autour de toi ! Aller viens, J'ai quelque chose pour toi, il semblait gêné - Encore, tu m'as déjà beaucoup offert ce soir ! - Tiens- 

Il me donna une petite boite, je l'ouvris et en sorti un petit collier

Si tu le regarde de plus prés tu verras que nos initiales sont entrelacées. 

Il semblait gêné en me disant cela- Drago,

- il est superbe merci,

je m'avança et l'embrassa.

J'ai passé une des plus belle la nuit de ma vie.


	12. Chapitre 12

****

Le chapitre 11 étant court, je vous met le 12 en même temps

Chapitre12

Hermione entendit le rire de son fils dans l'escalier, elle ferma son album et le rangea.

James et Harry arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Maman, j'ai attrapé le vif d'or ce soir, papa dit que si je continue comme ça, je pourrais peut être entrée dans l'équipe des Gryffondors dés ma première année. 

-C'est bien mon chéri, il faut croire que c'est dans les gênes. Va te laver et couches toi, je viens t'embrasser dans cinq minutes. 

-Il est vraiment doué lui dit Harry 

-Avec un prof comme toi, ce n'est pas étonnant. 

-Alors qu'as-tu fais de ta soirée, lui demanda Harry en l'embrassant.

Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de son histoire avec Drago. Après la mort de son père, il avait rejoint les forces de Dumbledore et avait combattu Voldemort mais il restait aux yeux de Harry et Ron, le Malfoy prétentieux qu'ils avaient connus.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas son premier amour mais il n'avait jamais su qui avait été l'heureux élu.

-Oh rien de spécial, j'ai trié quelques papiers et j'ai regardé ce que j'allais mettre demain pour la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard 

-Tu es pressé de les revoir toi aussi ? 

-Oh que oui, je me demande à quoi il ressemble et ce qu'ils sont devenus tous ! 

-Le seul point noir c'est que l'on va revoir ce Malfoy, je te parie qu'il s'est marié avec une sang pur tout aussi infecte que lui ! 

Harry, je t'en prie il avait changé à la fin de nos études il était beaucoup plus sympathique ! 

-Je sais que tu le défendais beaucoup et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi !

Il pris un petit air espiègle et la pris dans ses bras

-Tu en pinçais pour lui c'est ça hein ? 

-Harry ! lui répondis Hermione en rougissant !

- Maman, je suis couché, lui cria James de sa chambre

Hermione se dégagea de Harry soulage de ne pas avoir à poursuivre cette conversation.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, Harry dormait profondément, elle se coucha à ses cotés et reparties dans ses souvenirs.

__

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin là, tous lui semblait beau, Drago lui avait fait coulé un bain chaud et il préparait le café pendant qu'elle se prélassait.

Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble et s'étaient embrassé avant de sortir de leur appartement.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, Harry lui avait offert un livre sur les runes et Ron un nécessaire d'écriture qui comportait une plume, du parchemin et des encres de différentes couleurs.

Ils l'avaient trouve épanouie ce matin la, elle s'était même fait reprendre en cours de métamorphose par Mac gonagall entrain de rêver ce qui avait inquiétait Harry et Ron et fait sourire Drago.

Son histoire avec Drago avait duré 2 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin …

-Hermione il faut qu'on parle

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il avait pris

-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a 

-- Je crois que toi et moi on devrait en resté là ! 

-Quoi ? 

-Tu as très bien compris, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, voilà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, personne ne le sait … 

-Mais ça peut changer, je peux le dire à Harry et.. 

-Non, Hermione, crois moi c'est mieux ainsi 

-Drago, je t'en prie

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, je le connaissais, son regard était triste

-Hermione, s'il te plait n'insiste pas 

-Je n'ai qu'une question 

-Quoi ? 

-Je t'aime ?

Il ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit ils étaient rouges et brillants.

Il savait ce que je voulais dire et j'attendais sa réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration et me dit.

-Je suis désolé Hermione ! 

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois, je le sens !

Je m'étais précipité sur lui, et je frappais de toute mes forces son torse.

Il n'avait pas cherché à m'arrêté, il m'avait laissé faire jusqu'à ce que je m'épuise, puis il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait couché dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là, il avait regagné sa maison. Je n'avais trouvé qu'un mot gribouillé a la va vite sur la table

Hermione,

Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé pour tout ça, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Tu risque moins en étant loin de moi

Drago.

Je sus à partir de ce moment, qu'il me quittait pour me protégé de son père

C'était à la fin de leur septième année, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de tous ça par la suite… ils ne s'étaient même jamais revus depuis.

Hermione avait eu du mal a dormir cette nuit la et lorsque le soleil leva le bout de son nez, elle ne dormait que depuis deux heures.

Harry s'était occupe des enfants et ils déjeunaient tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Hermione se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain se douché.

Deux après, toute la famille était prête pour emprunté une nouvelle foi le voie 9 ¾


	13. Les pensees de Drago

****

Coucou

J'ai quelques soucis pour lire mes reviews !!

Je vous publie les pensées de Drago jusqu'au chapitre 12 ( ce qui veut dire gros chapitre celui ci)

Par la suite, je ferais un chp pensées de Hermione, un chap pensées de Drago.

Voilà j'espère que tout ça vous plait

Et puis comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient a pars l'histoire

Bizz

Leoline

Chap 1

Drago était assis devant la cheminée du salon. Une tasse de café a la main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

Le manoir était calme, les enfants et Sabine dormaient paisiblement.

Voilà maintenant plus de quinze jours, qu'il n'avait pas fait un nuit complète. Depuis le jours ou il avait reçu cette invitation pour la réunion des anciens élèves.

Il hésitait a y aller, tout avait tellement changé depuis la fin de ses études. La chute de Voldemort, la mort de ses parents, son mariage avec Sabine, ses enfants et puis si il s'y rendait, il allait la revoir.

Ca faisait maintenant presque 15 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il avait quelques nouvelles d'elle par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore mais si peu !

Sabine connaissait son histoire avec Hermione, elle n'en serait pas surprise mais elle comment allait elle l'accueillir vu comment il l'avait quitté.

Elle avait été un vrai rayon de soleil pour lui a une époque ou il aurait pu tombé du mauvais coté.

Il regardait les flammes dansé devant lui, il se rappelait de tout comme si c'était hier.

__

Je venais d'entré en cinquième année et avais été nommé préfet en chef avec Granger. A cette époque je ne pouvais pas la voir et avais décidé de lui mené la vie rude pendant les deux ans qu'ils nous resté a Poudlard.

Lorsque j'arriva dans l'appartement qui était réservé au préfet, je me dirigea directement dans ma chambre, histoire de me mettre un peu plus a l'aise.

Je commençais a déballé mes affaires, je sortis un pull vert et un jean noir.

Je déboutonna ma cape, enleva ma chemise et mon pantalon.

Il y avait en face de moi, un grand miroir. Au moment de m'habille, je constata qu'une personne me regardait bouche bée au coin de la porte de la salle de bain.

J'avais beaucoup changé durant les vacances, physiquement j'étais beaucoup moins chétif que l'année d'avant.

Les entraînements de quidditch faisaient effets. J'avais pris quelques centimètres et je faisait maintenant beaucoup moins gamin.

Moralement j'avais aussi changé, plus rien ne comptait depuis ce jour de juillet ou j'avais vu mon monde s'évanouir.

Je souris. Je m'étira afin de faire ressortir un peu plus les muscles de mon dos, je vis ses yeux s'écarquillés, je me baissa pour prendre mon pantalon et l'enfila, je pris mon pull, le passa et me retourna d'un coup pour la surprendre. Elle avait été plus rapide et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claqué.

Alors comme ça je ne la laissais pas de marbre ! 

Ce soir là, nous devions dîné ensemble dans l'appartement, encore une idée de notre directeur.

*- Alors comme ça elle aime m'espionné et me maté et bien elle ne va pas être déçue la petite Granger !

J'enleva mon pull, je me regarda dans la glace et j'ébouriffa mes cheveux, une petite touche de parfum et je sortis de ma chambre.

Elle était assise a la table, elle rougis et toussa en me voyant arrivé. Je souris et je pris un air supérieur et irritant

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger, tu n'as jamais vu le torse d'un homme avant ou quoi ? 

Elle se retourna me regarda dans les yeux, elle tentait de reprendre le dessus sur elle même

Disons que j'aurais aimé manger sans de telles atrocités devant moi, voilà tout. 

Et bien, je m'attendais a mieux de sa part que cette excuse des plus ridicule !

Hum, pourtant il m'avait semblé que tout a l'heure tu ne trouvais pas ça aussi odieux ! 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle venait de comprendre que je l'avais vu.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! 

Elle rougi et je repris d'une voix volontairement sensuelle 

Ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain entrain de m'espionné. Je ne t'espionnais pas Ah non et tu appelles ça comment regardé quelqu'un qui se change planque derrière une porte 

Elle était bloqué je le voyais dans ses yeux, elle ne savait plus quoi dire  
- Je … je suis désolée.

Je passa derrière elle, je colla ma bouche contre son oreille

Par merlin se qu'elle sent bon, se mélange de fruits des bois est exquis.

Je passa ma main autour de son cou.

Sa peau était douce et tendre.

Elle frissonna ce qui me fit sourire mais intérieurement, je frissonnait tout autant qu'elle, quelque chose chez elle m'attirait.

Je pris une voix langoureuse

Et bien j'espère au moins que ce que tu as vu t'as plus ! 

Je m'éloigna et regagnai ma chambre avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que mon petit jeu ne me laissait pas de marbre et qu'elle me troublait.

****

Correspond au Chap3 d'hermione

Drago écrasa sa cigarette et posa sa tasse, il se leva et se dirigea vers son piano. Il s'assit et regarda les touches noirs et blanches. Il jouait souvent quand son moral était au plus bas.

__

Il devait y avoir une semaine que nous étions installés et que les cours avait reprit.

Une fois encore, je n'avais pas réussi a trouver le sommeil.

Je m'étais réfugié a mon piano et je jouait cette musique que Irina aimait tant, j'étais mélancolique et malheureux comme a chaque fois que je pensais a elle. Je n'avais pas su la protéger, je n'avais pas su la sauver des griffes de mon père et son visage déforme par la peur et la souffrance me revenait régulièrement dans mes rêves.

J'ouvris les yeux elle était en debout en face de moi, ses yeux me transperçaient, elle était belle avec son t- shirt lui arrivant mis cuisse, ses cheveux remontés.

je repris mes esprits.

Que fais tu là Granger, tu ne peux décidément pas te passer de moi ! 

Elle paru surprise du ton que j'avais pris.

Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger 

Elle semblait sincère. Seulement si elle raconté ça a son potter et a la fouine, je serais la risée de toute l'école

Granger, tu ne parles de ça a personne ou tu risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuie, compris 

Elle acquiesça de la tête

Elle repartie aussitôt dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec mes démons alors que 'aurais tant aimé qu'elle reste près de moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me leva plus tôt qu'elle.

J'ouvris lentement la porte de sa chambre et passa ma tête a l'intérieure de la pièce, elle dormait profondément.

Sa couverture était tombée, je la ramassa et lui recouvrit le corps avec.

Je sortis et descendit dans la grande salle. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'explique quoique ce soit sur cette nuit ce matin

Lorsque je suis rentrée ce soir là, je savais que se serait différent, il y avait entre nous quelque de plus que cette méchanceté gratuite, elle m'avait surpris dans un de mes moments de faiblesses.

Et plus ça allait et plus je succombé a son charme. Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait surtout pas, pense a Irina et a ce qu'il lui est arrivé

Elle était assise à la table, J'étais face à elle, je n'arrivais a décroché mes yeux de son regard, et il semblait que ce soit de même pour elle.

Je l'avais évité toute la journée et quand je la voyais ainsi une envie folle de l'embrassé me prenait.

Elle me regardait, la plume en l'air laissant coulé une goutte d'encre sur le parchemin

****

Correspond au chap 4 d'Hermione

__

Je devais me calmé ou j'allais lui sauté dessus, mon instinct me disait qu'elle ne serait pas contre.

Lorsque je revins de ma douche, elle était dans ma même position qu'avant, sa plume était toujours en l'air et son parchemin avait une énorme tache noir

Je pris un livre posé sur la tablette ainsi que cigarette et m'assis sur le canapé.

Je mit mes lunettes, et ouvrit le bouquin. Je ne peux pas dire de quoi parlait se livre, je crois que je n'en ai même pas lu une page, j'étais totalement ailleurs.

J'entendis une voix au loin et je redescendis sur terre

Euh … veux tu un thé ? 

Je me retourna interloqué.

Quoi ? 

Elle rougit et je fondis sous l'air gênée qu'elle avait. Je suis sure qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de combien elle pouvait être belle avec ses manières de petites filles modèles.

Je te proposais de prendre quelque chose a boire. 

Je n'avis absolument pas soif mais je n'allais quand même pas l'envoyé sur les roses. Elle paraissait tellement mal a l'aise.

Ah, et bien je veux bien …un café 

*Un café, mais bien sur t'as raison Drago, ça va te calmé te ça ! triple andouille !

Je posa mon livre, éteignit ma cigarette, je la vis se dirigé vers la petite cuisine, s'accrochant au meuble, ses jambes avaient l'air de ne plus la soutenir et je compris qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien en elle.

Elle revint vers moi avec les deux tasses a la main, je poussa mes jambes pour qu'elle puisse prendre place a mes cotés.

Elle s'assit , beaucoup trop loin a mon goût !

Ses joues étaient d'une belle couleur écrevisse

Je pris le café qu'elle me tendait

Merci 

Je porta la tasse a mes lèvres, ne m'apercevant même pas que la chaleur que je ressentais ne venait pas de ma confusion mais du mug brûlant entre mes doigts

Attention c'est chaud 

Sa main avait prit la mienne, m'empêchant de me brûler. Je la regarda surpris, elle s'aperçut de son geste et retira ses doigts aussi vite qu'elle ne les avait posé, elle baissa son visage, les joues un peu plus empourprées.

Je sentais encore le contact doux de sa peau contre la mienne, la chaleur qui émanait de sa main, le frisson qui m'avait parcourue lors du contact.

Il fallait que je me reprenne assez vite.

Je posa la tasse, et repris mon livre, elle allait réagir, je commençais a la connaître. Je n'attendis pas cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole

Dis-moi, euh… veux tu bien rejoué cet air que tu joués cette nuit ? 

Non tout mais pas ça, elle ne pouvait pas me demande une telle chose.

Non, je ne peux pas ! 

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement

Ah, c'est dommage, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup et… 

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, et je voyais bien que je devais la coupé toute de suite si je ne voulais pas lui donné plus d'explication.

N'insiste pas c'est non 

Je me leva, et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

Elle aurait pu tout me demandé mais pas ça, cette musique ne m'appartenait pas, du moins elle n'était pas qu'a moi et je ne pouvais pas lui joué.

Je ne sortis pas dîné, je ne voulais pas la voir, pas pour le moment, elle aurait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cette nuit là, je l'entendis se levé et se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je m'étais levé, et approché de la porte qui séparé ma chambre de la pièce d'eau , j'avais presque failli ouvrir la porte pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais le souvenir de Irina le visage mélangé de larmes et de sang me revint en mémoire.

Je fis demi tout et me recoucha sans trouvé le sommeil une fois de plus.

****

Correspond au chap 5 d'hermione

Drago repensait a tous ça, personne n'aurait pu imaginé qu'il y avait plus que cette haine entre eux, personne n'aurait imaginé que la petite Granger si timide et si modèle puisse être ainsi.

Il avait lui même était surpris la nuit ou elle c'était retrouvé dans son lit.

__

Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs jours, je l'évitait que ce soit dans les couloirs de l'école ou dans nos appartements.

Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasse, de la serrer dans mes bras a chaque fois que la croisait. J'aurais voulu la protégé contre Rogue et ses méchancetés, contre les autres Serpentards mais en aurais je été capable. Je n'avais pas su protégé Irina alors pourquoi je pensais pouvoir la protégé elle.

C'était un mélange d'envie et de tristesse que j'avais lorsque je la voyais.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormais pas, j'étais allongé dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, je l'entendais a travers la porte de la salle de bain. J'entendais l'eau coulée

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, je ne bougea pas, j'avais trop peur de l'effrayé et de la voir partir.

Elle s'était approché, je pouvais sentir son doux parfum fruité.

Elle souleva le draps et je sentis mon corps frissonné au contact de l'air mais aussi au pensées qui affluaient dans mon esprit.

Drago est ce que ça va ? 

Je sentis une main tremblante et hésitante passé autour de mes hanches et se posé sur mon ventre.

Un creux se fit dans mon estomac, une sorte de feu qui cherchait a sortir et que je renflouait depuis tant de temps.

Je me retourna, je ne répondis pas de peur de rompre le charme.

J'approcha lentement mon visage d'elle, je posa une main sur sa taille fine, je me baissa pour embrassé ses lèvres douces comme de la soie.

Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras, savourant son odeur et son goût. Je la fis basculé lentement sur le dos.

Ses mains enfoui dans mes cheveux, son corps ne montrait aucune résistance au contraire il semblait ne demandé que ça.

Je tressailli lorsque je l'entendis soupiré mon prénom, preuve qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle le faisait.

Je m'étais réveillé avant elle ce matin là. Elle était endormie contre moi, je tenais contre mon torse sa petite main et de l'autre je caressai ses cheveux.

J'avais fait l'amour avec Hermione et c'était l'expérience la plus agréable de ces six dernier mois, depuis .. Irina.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas , il ne fallait pas.

Je me leva faisant attention de ne pas la réveillé, elle souriait dans son sommeil, je me surpris a sourire moi même en pensant qu'elle était adorable.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle ce matin là, j'avais pratiquement fini mon petit déjeuner, je la vis se dirigeait vers Potter et son chien. Elle semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Je m'approcha de la table des gryffondors, elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle me vit, la bouche ouverte et la tasse en l'air.

* on en peut plus discret !

Potter et weasley se retournèrent.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? 

Ce potter avait le don de m'énervé a un point pas possible. Lui et ses péripéties, lui et ses actes héroïques lui qui n'avait pas a affronté son mangemort de père, lui qui n'avait pas a mentir pour vivre, lui qui avait des amis loyaux, lui qui avait Hermione

Ce n'est pas a toi que je veux parler, tu n'es pas le centre du monde le balafré… même si tu as tendance a le croire 

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliqué et d'un air sournois je rajouta

Et bien Granger, c'est moi qui te mets dans un état pareil ? Il faut qu'on parle, 17h00 dans notre salle 

Je reparti aussi vite, de peur certainement de retombé aussi rapidement sous le charme de la brunette.

Je me réfugia en salle de cours, et toute la journée je me demanda ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire :

****

Correspond au chap 6 d'Hermione

Il était 17h15 lorsque qu'elle arriva dans nos appartements. Je l'attendais.

D'un air froid je lui dis :

Je ne supporte pas les personnes en retard 

J'essayai d'être le plus froid possible, retenant mes sentiments.

Désolé j'ai été … 

Je ne devais pas la laisser parlé ou j'étais perdu

Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications ! 

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas a ça !

Elle se redonna un peu de contenance

Bon très bien de quoi voulais tu que l'on parle ? De cette nuit Ah ! Je voulais juste te dire que c'était très agréable 

Je vis ses joues rougirent, 

*oh non par Merlin, ne fait pas ça Hermione, je t'en prie !

Je repris de mon ton glacé, je me voulais blessant.

Certes beaucoup moins bien qu'avec certaines Serpentards mais pour une Gryffondors c'était pas mal

Je la vit blêmir

Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un.. 

Que c'était dur d'entendre cette froideur pour mon nom dans sa bouche alors que mon prénom murmuré cette nuit m'avait paru si agréable et si chaud

Mais je ne devais pas défaillir, c'était pour elle que je faisais ça.

Qu'un quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas forcé, je ne t'ai même pas attiré dans mon lit, tu y es venue de toi-même alors ne me fais pas ta morale de sainte nitouche, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! 

Je m'approcha d'elle, sentant le parfum de ses cheveux et la chaleur qui se dégager de son corps.

Elle leva la main pour me giflé mais je l'arrêta en saisissant son poignet.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu croyais que toi et moi, 

Je marqua un blanc, était il possible qu'elle est espéré que nous deux, nous aurions pu avoir une histoire je repris, 

-ne me fais pas rire ! Tu es une de plus a mon tableau de chasse, et en plus, la première des Gryffondors. Parles en aux filles de ta maison, je suis sure que quelques-unes aimeraient, elles aussi en profiter !

Ses yeux c'étaient rempli de larmes et je sentais mon cœur se serré a cette vue, elle retira son poignet de ma main et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

J'étais là seul comme toujours dans la salle commune des préfets, je regardais la porte de sa chambre, attendant peut être un retour, ou analysant ce que je venais de faire.

C'était mieux ainsi mais par Merlin se que ça faisait mal d'aimé !

Parce que c'était bien ça le problème je l'aimais comme un perdu, j'aurais renié père et mère et même mon nom pour elle. Mais c'était une sang de bourbe et je ne pouvais pas lui faire courir ce danger !

Des larmes montèrent dans mes yeux, je sentis mes poings se crispés, j'attrapa le couvercle du piano et je le claqua me défoulant un peu plus sur l'instrument.

Correspond au chap76 d'Hermione

Drago avait rejoint le canapé et avait allumé une autre cigarette. La réunion était prévu pour demain et il ne savait toujours pas si il allait y allé

__

J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle pense que j'avais joué avec elle simplement et qu'a aucun moment je n'avais eu le moindre sentiments.

Drago souriait a ces souvenirs, ce qu'il pouvait être idiot a cet époque !

J'étais a cote de l'entrée de l'appartement avec cette petite serdaigle, je ne me rappelle même plus son nom.

J'avais vu Hermione rentrait l'air sombre et les yeux gonflés. J'avais eu une altercation l'après midi avec Potter qui m'accusait, non a tord pour une fois, d'être la raison de la morosité de Hermione.

Elle m'avait défendu en disant a Potter qu'il se mêle de ses affaires et que je ne lui avait rien fait.

J'entra dans l'appartement, embrassant a pleine bouche la serdaigle.

Dans un souffle elle me dit 

Drago, tu es sure que l'on est seul 

Non, non pas du tout, Hermione est juste a cote mais tu comprends je suis amoureux d'elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache ! non décidément je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ça

Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas 

Je m'assis sur le canapé et tendit la main a la jeune fille qui vint me rejoindre, je passa ma main dans ses cheveux et je l'embrassa.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrir.

Je fis passer la serdaigle sous moi, l'allongeant sur le canapé tout en continuant de l'embrassé. Je savais qu'elle regardait. J'ouvris les yeux, Hermione était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé. Mon cœur se serra pourquoi j'étais obligé de la faire souffrir ainsi.

Je vis ses paupières se levés laissant apparaître, deux jolis yeux noisette pleins de larmes, mon ventre chavira. Je ne devais pas flancher.

Je lâcha la bouche de la serdaigle, je regarda Hermione, sourit lui fit un clin d'œil et embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille.

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la chambre, je me releva, laissant ma copine du moment perplexe.

Elle s'assit a cote de moi 

Ca ne va pas Drago ? Si si ça va lui crachais je au visage. 

Elle me regarda, sourit et d'un air espiègle me dit

Allons dans ta chambre 

Je la dévisagea, je n'avais aucune envie de m'envoyé en l'air avec elle !

Tout ce qui m'importais c'était cette jeune fille en pleurs dans sa chambre a cause de moi

Ecoute, Granger ne va pas tardé a rentré, on devrait remettre ça a plus tard ! Tu la connais elle serait capable de nous balancé a Dumbledore. 

La jeune fille parut comprendre et elle sortie me laissant seul assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Un peu comme aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je me leva le lendemain matin, je sentais que cette journée serait particulière, un pressentiment certainement.

__

J'arriva dans la salle commune, et m'assit a la table, elle était déjà là, vêtu d'un kimono rouge.

Etonnant elle qui ne sortait jamais de sa chambre sans être habillé.

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air

*Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote ?

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Oh la, ça sent rien de bon se retournement de situation

Hum, ça va 

Je la regardais en coin, elle était bigrement belle, le rouge faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux attachés découvrait une nuque plus qu'appétissante.

Tu veux un café ? 

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, mon petit manège d'hier ne lui a pas suffit.

Je veux bien oui 

Elle se leva, pris une tasse qu'elle rempli. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa celle ci sur la table.

Elle s'était légèrement penché et son kimono laissait entrevoir une peau nacré et le début de sa poitrine. Son odeur me fit tressaillir et je constata a ce moment que je ne me contrôlais plus et que ce matin je n'avais pas pris la peine de mettre un pantalon ce qui m'aurait énormément aidé !

Elle se rassit et avec un sourire enjôleur, me dit 

Pourrais tu s'il te plait me donné le journal juste derrière toi. 

Je me retourna, sur la tablette derrière moi, il y avait la gazette des sorciers, j'allais me levé lorsque je compris son petit manège, elle voulait jouait avec moi comme j'avais joué avec elle

Je m'assit correctement et lui dit

Tu peux te lever toi-même 

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Pourquoi, tu es gêné par quelque chose ? 

Elle me cherche vraiment et je sentais la colère monté en moi !

Ne joue pas a ça avec moi Granger, car je t'assure que si je me lève se ne sera certainement pas pour te donner ce foutu journal. 

Ses yeux perdurent leurs éclats et elle me dit d'un ton qui se voulait solennel

Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à jouer avec moi alors évites de me faire ce genre de leçon, tu pourrais surpris parce que je peux faire. 

Par Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle, je me leva, peu importe ce que mes vêtements montraient de toute façon elle le savait, elle savait que je la désirai.

Je m'approcha d'elle, je leva son joli minois vers moi et fermement je pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes entamant une bataille perdue d'avance avec ma conscience !

Je partis prendre une douche histoire de calmé mes ardeur, cette fille allait me rendre fou !

**__**

Correspond au chap 8 d'Hermione

Cette journée avait été terrible pour moi, je m'étais fait collé par Mac gonagall car je n'avais pas rendu un devoir et j'avais largué la serdaigle

__

J'entra dans l'appartement avec comme seule idée m'enfermé dans ma chambre, lorsque je la vis assise au coin de la cheminée, je compris qu'elle en avait décidé autrement

Bonjour Drago. 

Allons bon, voilà que c'est Drago maintenant !

Depuis quand m'appelles tu par mon prénom ! 

Elle eut l'air triste en entendant ma réponse

Oh ça va, je voulais juste m'excuse pour ce matin, j'ai été ridicule 

Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers sa chambre, une petite voix me disait laisse la partir mais mon cœur n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

Tu es pardonnée, j'ai moi aussi été ridicule en te provoquant 

Bien joué, c'est tout a fait ce qu'il fallait faire Drago !!

Elle se retourna, l'air surprise

serais ce des excuses Mr Malfoy 

Oui, oui Hermione, excuse moi d'être un triple idiot borné ! On va gardé un minimum de dignité tout de même

Prends ça comme tu veux ! 

Sa voix était douce et elle ne paraissait pas rancunière

Et.. Si on essayait d'au moins cohabité, nous allons devoir passer 2 ans ensemble ici, autant que ce soit agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. 

Non Drago ne cède pas, pense a ton père !

Hum, je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution. 

Je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il aurait répondu drago, bien joué !

Je m'assis sur le canapé, je pris une cigarette, elle prit place a cote de moi.

Le silence se fit plus lourd. 

Puis elle prit la parole

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Hein, pourquoi me demande t elle ça ?

Depuis quand tu t'en soucis ? Oh écoute, j'essaie de brisé le silence et le malaise qui s'est installé alors si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort autant que je retourne dans ma chambre comme je l'avais prévu ! Ok ok, mal, je me suis fait coller par Mac Gonagall et j'ai largué la serdaigle... et toi ? j'avais hésité a posé la question Pas mieux, me suis engueulé avec Ron et Harry Pas étonnant avec ces deux abrutis ! 

Ca c'était un sujet de conversation qui me plaisait mais a priori il n'était pas de même pour ma colocataire.

Ne les traite pas d'abrutis, je ne me suis jamais permise d'insulté tes amis ! 

Je la regarda quelques instants, elle était vraiment jolie, puis une question me traversa l'esprit.

- Dis-moi l'autre nuit, c'était ta première fois ?

Elle paru troublé et sembla réfléchir ! Allons bon elle ne sait plus ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ?

- Juste pour savoir ? 

- Et bien... Oui en effet, tu pourras toujours te vanter d'avoir été mon premier amant

Ses joues rougirent et je voyais ses mains se serrées.

Alors comme ça j'ai eu ce privilège, moi qui croyait que elle et potter étaient sortie ensemble

- Ah ! Et tu as aimé ?

Elle me lança un regard qui voulait en dire loin !

- C'est facile de se moquer !

Pour une fois que je me moquais pas !

- Non, je ne me moque pas mais c'est un souvenir que l'on garde toute sa vie et j'aimerai savoir si tu garderas un bon souvenir de moi !

Elle me regarda, pensant sûrement que je me foutais d'elle encore une fois mais ce n'était pas le cas, je voulais juste savoir. Si elle m'avouait que oui, ça voulait dire que je lui laisserai au moins une trace sympathique

- C'était très agréable, et ça m'a même étonné que tu puisses être aussi doux

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses joues rouges me faisaient craqué, je n'allais pas lui résisté encore longtemps, elle me rendait fou. Au diable, mon père, au diable voldemort et toutes leurs histoires, j'étais amoureux d'elle et je n'allais pas les laissé me gâcher ce plaisir.

Je la protégerai, je sais que cette fois je le pourrais, comment je l'ignorais encore mais j'y arriverai.

Je m'approcha d'elle, je vis une leur dans ses yeux qui m'incitèrent a continué

- Est-ce que tu crois, que je pourrais de nouveau te montré à quel point je peux être doux quand je le veux. ?

Elle me regarda visiblement surprise de ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Je...

C'était trop pour moi, je m'avança, je passa une main au creux de son dos et de l'autre j'approcha son visage. Je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne me repoussa pas.

Lorsque je quitta ses lèvres je vis qu'elle avait du mal a ouvrir les yeux ce qui me fit sourire.

Elle avait ensuite plongé son regard dans le mien, je leva la main et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui traversais le visage.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? 

Oui Drago, ça veut dire quoi ça, explique lui maintenant, gros beta !

- Quoi, ça ne veut rien dire du tout, j'avais envie de t'embrassé et c'est ce que j'ai fait !

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Son ignorance et ses airs de petite fille me faisait fondre.

- Non, ça veut dire que j'ai eu envie et que je l'ai fait.

Elle me dévisagea perplexe, se mordant la lèvre, si elle savait ce que ce simple geste pouvait me faire.

- Ca veut dire que si moi j'ai envie de t'embrasse je peux également c'est ça ?

Oh mais vas y avec plaisir

- Exactement t'as tout compris !

Son regard était accroché au mien, ses yeux me faisaient fondre, elle rapprocha son visage et m'embrassa de nouveau.

Une onde plaisir monta en moi, parcourant mon dos et me faisant frémir 

- Dois je comprendre que tu es d'accord avec ce petit compromis ?

- Je crois qu'oui !

- Mais attention, ça ne nous empêche pas de sortir avec qui on veut a coté et nos réactions en dehors de ces appartements sont toujours les mêmes, tu es Granger et je suis Malfoy, compris ?

Si je ne voulais pas que ça se sache c'était la meilleure solution

- Ca me va, mais une seule chose 

- Quoi ?

Elle aussi a des condition !

- Embrasse-moi !

Par Merlin, ces mots dans sa bouche, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir lorsque je les ai entendus.

Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble ce soir là, comme toutes celle d'après d'ailleurs. Je ne me sauvez pas le matin, prenant plaisir a la voir se réveillé a s'étire comme un petit chat au soleil.

J'aimais l'entendre rire sous mes chatouillis, j'aimais voir ses yeux quand je lui faisait l'amour, j'aimais l'entendre prononcé mon prénom dans un souffle saccadé, j'aimais la voir rougir quand je la dévisagé, j'aimé tout simplement.

****

Correspond au chap 9 d'Hermione

Drago se sentit rougir a ces souvenirs, si ils avaient su les autres de Poudlard, ils ne s'en serait certainement jamais remis.

Et ce Potter qui lui tournait autour sans arrêt. Il n'avait rien eu a craindre de ce coté là, non seulement parce que Hermione ne se rendait pas compte que son cher meilleur ami était raide dingue d'elle mais aussi parce que Potter ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Il éclata de rire au souvenir de Hermione et Harry se disputant au beau milieu du grand hall.

Harry avait fait une vrai crise que la tenu vestimentaire de Hermione, il est vrai que depuis que Hermione et lui avait une relation, elle avait beaucoup changé, elle avait arrête de s'habiller en petite fille modèle et arborait maintenant des jupes plus courtes et des décolletés sexy.

J'enrageai quelques fois quand j'entendais les autres gars parlés d'elle

J'avais donc entendu parlé de l'altercation Potter/Hermione, et j'avais décidé d'aller la voir, histoire de la consolé.

__

Lorsque j'entra dans l'appartement, je l'entendis vocifère dans sa chambre

Mais comment j'ai pu être assez idiote pour entrer dans son jeu. C'est pas possible et voilà que maintenant je me fâche avec Harry tous ça pour quoi ou plutôt pour qui pour Drago ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive c'est pas possible ça ! 

Alors c'était pour moi qu'elle s'habillait ainsi, agréable, très agréable

-C'est vrai qu'on n'avait jamais fait autant pour moi

Elle se tourna et me regarda

OH TOI, SORS DE MA VUE, DEGAGE ! 

Allons bon je n'y suis pour rien moi, pour une fois

Oh la on se calme TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ma belle. 

Elle était dans une colère noire, mais je savais pertinemment que ça passerai aussi vite que c'est arrivée, en attendant ses yeux lancés des éclairs et ses joues était rouges de fureur.

C'EST TON SALETE DE PETIT JEU 

Elle est bien elle, je ne lui est rien demandé moi, certes elle est mignonne comme tout dans ses petites jupes mais elle peut très bien les mettre que dans l'appartement rien que pour moi !

Je ne t'ai pas demandé de changé de tenu et de te promené avec des jupes, certes très sexy et appétissantes mais tout de même un peu courtes ! AAHHHH, SORS Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je suis venu chercher 

Elle me regardais, pensant que je voulais l'embrassé et plus si affinité, je souris intérieurement, j'allais la faire enragé un peu plus.

Elle prit un air des plus sérieux

Tu ne m'auras pas, Drago Malfoy 

Je souris et q'un voix douce lui répondis

Mais qui t'as dit que je TE voulais 

Je m'approcha d'elle, je posa une main sur sa hanche la regardant droit dans les yeux, je passa la main derrière elle et saisie le journal qui était sur son lit

Je voulais juste la gazette des sorciers que tu avais embarqué 

Je lâcha sa taille, elle me lançait des AVADA KEDAVRA avec ses yeux !

Je sortis de la chambre, explosant de rire et évitant de justesse le coussin qu'elle avait jeté a travers la pièce.

Par merlin, comme je l'aimais !

****

Correspond au chap 10 d'Hermione

__

Je n'arrivai pas a dormir une fois de plus, le corps chaud de Hermione contre le mien me manquait, elle m'en voulait encore pour la petite blague de l'après midi.

Je rejoigni mon compagnon de solitude, mon piano.

Je jouais , ne sachant pas exactement si c'était a Hermione ou a Irina que je pensais le plus.

Je sentis des mains se posé sur mes épaules, je m'arrêta de joué, je sentis sa bouche contre mon cou, je posa mes mains sur les siennes, retenant ce doux rêve.

Elle se décala, j'ouvris les yeux, elle s'assit a coté de moi posant son index sur une touche

Elle me regarda intriguée

Qu'est ce qui te rends si malheureux, Drago ? 

Qu'est ce qu ça pouvait faire !

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et bien, tu sembles si arrogant, si prétentieux et quand je te vois joué c'est tout le _contraire qui se dégage. La mélodie que tu joue est mélancolique comme si … tu avais perdu quelque chose ou …. Quelqu'un _

Qu'est ce que je pouvais rependre, je le savais tous ça !

Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois… sans cœur 

Comment pouvait elle dire ça, moi qui l'aimais comme un perdu moi qui aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Je ne suis pas sans cœur ! Excuse-moi mais il y a vraiment des jours ou je le doute. Et bien tu te trompes ! 

Le silence était maintenant pesant.

Racontes moi, Drago 

Que pouvais je lui raconté, la vérité ? je ne savais pas trop j'hésité et si elle allait tout raconté pourtant lui dire me ferai du bien.

J'avais besoin de parlé d'elle, peut être pour faire mon deuil plus vite. Voilà plus de six mois qu'elle avait disparu et son souvenir me hantait toujours malgré la présence de Hermione

Tu me promets de ne pas aller raconter ça a qui veut l'entendre. Bien sur que non 

Elle était sincère, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me confia a quelqu'un.

Et bien, l'an passé, j'avais une petite amie Irina, c'était … une sang-de-bourbe. 

Elle paru surprise, je me demanda bien pourquoi, elle aussi était une dénommé sang de bourbe

Et oui, je ne suis pas tout à fait en accord avec mon père et ses idées … noires. 

Elle et moi avons réussi à resté ensemble plus d'un an avant que mon père ne le sache. Lorsqu'il a apprit que ce n'était pas une sang pur il a …

Les souvenirs remontèrent dans ma mémoire aussi douloureux que le jour même, je n'arrivai pas a enlever de ma tête le regard suppliant qu'elle m'avait lancé lorsque mon père l'avait déshabillé et le cri de douleur qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'il lui avait lancé un endoloris.

Je ne me souvenais pas de ma propre souffrance, j'avais pourtant reçu un bon nombre de sort de magie noire plus quelques torture typiquement moldue que mon père aimait.

Non tous ce dont je me souvenais c'était d'elle, de son visage ensanglanté, de ses yeux implorants, de son corps marqué, de ses cris, de mon père se vidant sur elle comme un vulgaire animal de ces mots blessant pour l'être que j'aimais et de moi.

Moi, pauvre larve accrochée au mur d'un cachot de la maison familial ne pouvant rien faire, si ce n'est fermé les yeux pour ne pas la voir mourir ! Je respira et repris lentement

Il m'a ligoté et bâillonné, il est allé chercher Irina et sous mes yeux, il la torturée, violée et tuée. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire voilà ce que mérite une fille comme ça tu as bien compris mon fils. Il faut les traitées comme leur rang le mérite. 

Je leva les yeux vers elle, je vis la terreur grandir dans son regard, elle porta sa main a sa bouche étouffant le cri qui voulait en sortir.

Et en moi même je pensais, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimé, voilà pourquoi nous deux, nous ne pourrons jamais avoué a qui que ce soit notre histoire… du moins le temps qu'il est en vie.

Je repris, j'étais parti a me confié et rien ne pouvait m'arrêté

Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais je n'ai jamais su le dire, ça implique tellement de chose. Oh, Drago C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une simple affirmation non c'est plus que ça, c'est une sorte de question, on attend les mêmes paroles en retour. Et j'ai toujours eu peur de sa réponse 

Elle passa son autre bras autour de mon cou et m'attira près d'elle, mes larmes allaient venir, elle avait ouvert les vannes, je ne pourrais pas me retenir beaucoup plus.

__

Comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais, elle me susurra a l'oreille

Pleurs Drago, c'est normal après ça, n'est pas honte. Je n'en parlerai à personne. 

J'avais dormi sur le canapé cette nuit là, ne pouvant pas la lâché, me cramponnant a sa main comme un naufragé a sa bouée.

J'avais réussi a m'endormir bercé par ses mots de réconfort.

Au petit matin, quelque chose d'encore plus fort nous liait.

Elle était assise sur le fauteuil a coté de moi, elle n'avait pas été se couché une fois que je m'étais endormi, non elle était là, ma main dans la sienne.

Je me leva, pris la couverture et la recouvrit.

Je me prépara et alla en cours comme d'habitude.

Le midi arriva vite et lorsque je rentra elle venait de se réveillé.

Elle me regarda, un petit sourire au lèvres, j'étais gêné qu'elle m'ai vu ainsi, pitoyable

Elle dû le comprendre et me dit

Pourquoi faut il toujours que les nuits les plus magiques se finissent par des matins gênés ? 

Je souris, en quoi cette nuit pouvait elle être magique pour elle, je n'avais cessé de pleurer, lui montrant que je ne serais jamais assez fort pour la protégé.

Tu trouves ça magique de consolé un pauvre mec qui ne sait pas retenir ses larmes, et chialle comme une fillette 

Elle c'était levé et s'approché de moi

Oui je trouve ça magique, parce que pleuré après ce que tu as vécu est la chose la plus normal, parce que j'ai découvert qui tu étais derrière des airs de gros dur et parce que j'ai passé la nuit a regardé dormir celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse 

Par Merlin, que ses mots me touchaient, elle m'aimait malgré ce que je lui avait raconté, malgré mon nom, elle m'aimait. Pourtant il ne fallait pas, je ne pouvais pas risque de lui faire du mal en lui avouant mes sentiments.

Hermione je … 

Elle se mit contre moi, je ne la pris pas dans mes bras, il ne fallait surtout pas succombé !

Je ne peux pas Hermione, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi, Drago, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi, je me trompe, 

Sa voix était douce, oui je ressentais la même chose mais non je ne le lui dirai pas

Alors pourquoi ? Je préfère que l'on continue comme jusqu'à maintenant, s'il te plait 

Je m'écarta d'elle et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

**__**

Correspond au chap 11 d'Hermione

__

Voilà cinq, six jours que je préparais ma surprise, elle allait avoir 17 ans et bien entendu le jour même je ne pourrais pas être avec elle. Elle serait avec potter et sa bande de gentils petits gryffondors.

Je verifia qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, j'entra et fila aussi vite dans ma chambre, les bras encombré de paquet.

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, je me dirigea dans la salle de bain et je lui déposa les quelques achats que j'avais fait pour elle. Quand j'avais vu cette robe rouge, j'avais tout de suite pensé a elle.

J'entendis frappé a ma porte- Drago, c'est moi, ça va ?

- Oui oui ça va, on mange ensemble ici ce soir d'accord ?

- Euh oui si tu veux mais tu ne veux pas sortir tu m'inquiète-la ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Fidele a elle meme, elle s'inquietait, cette idée me fit sourire.- Rien tu verras ce soir, juste un petit truc.- Quoi ?- Dans la salle de bain, je t'ai acheté quelque chose, peux tu le mettre ce soir ?- Euh ça dépend de ce que c'est !

C'est dingue comme cette fille pouvait être méfiante- Oh la la fait moi confiance un peu- Ok d'accord, je le mettrai.

Je l'entendis pousse un petit cri de surprise dans la salle de bain.

J'attendis t'entendre coulé la douche pour sortir de ma chambre, je commanda un repas aux elfes de maison.

Je mis la table dans un coin de la salle près de la cheminée, d'un petit coup de baguette, je baissa les lumières et alluma les bougies, je mis des roses sur le milieux de la table tout était parfait. Il ne me restait plus qu'a me préparé.

Je m'étais achete une chemise pour aller avec sa robe, rouge, je n'aimais pas trop cette couleur mais bon je pouvais faire un petit effort quand même.

Je commençais a m'impatienté

- Hermione, tu viens je commence à avoir faim !- J'arrive.

Elle sorti de sa chambre, vetu de la robe rouge, elle avait remonté ses cheveux, cette tenue la vieillissait, elle était superbe. Je ferma la bouche au bout d'un certain temps quand même- Hum, Hermione, tu es...tu es sublime.- Merci, je te retourne le compliment.- Je t'en prie viens t'asseoir.- Dis moi, ça veut dire quoi tous ça ?

Je la regarda, se pourrait il qu'elle est oublié, quand même !- Tu ne te rappelle plus quel jour nous sommes miss Granger ?- Euh sincèrement, non, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublie d'important !- Hermione ! Tu fêtes tes 17 ans demain.- Par Merlin mais c'est vrai- Je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas le fêter demain, tu auras tout le monde autour de toi ! Aller viens, Elle s'avança et je vus dans ses yeux que ma surprise lui plaisait, je la fis s'asseoir.

Je pris mon courage a deux mains- J'ai quelque chose pour toi

- Encore, tu m'as déjà beaucoup offert ce soir !- Tiens

Je lui tendis une petite boite, elle l'ouvrit et je vis ses joues rougirent de plaisir. Je pense que les miennes aussi avaient pris une teinte rose. J'ajouta

- Si tu le regarde de plus prés tu verras que nos initiales sont entrelacées. 

- Drago, il est superbe merci, je m'avança et l'embrassa.

nous avons mangé puis assit dans le canapé et nous avons parlé toute la nuit durant dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Ce fut certainement la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Correspond au chap 12 d'Hermione

Hermione et moi sommes restes près de deux ensemble, je m'étais presque imaginé qu'un jour ou l'autre, on pourrait peut être se marié, qui sait.

Et puis il y a eu mon père.

__

Il m'avait convoqué au manoir.

Lorsque j'arriva, il me fit entré dans son bureau.

Père, que me vouliez vous ? Et bien Drago, je voulais juste savoir si tu te rappelais de ta dernière petite amie 

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, il savait. Il savait pour Hermione.

Il s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas

Qu'y a t il Drago, tu ne vas pas bien ? C'est l'évocation de ta sang de bourbe qui te met dans cet état ? 

Il était malin, en utilisant Sang de bourbe, il désignait Irina et Hermione a la fois. Je me repris

Non, père, j'ai compris ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois et j'avais eu tord de me laissé avoir par cette fille. et bien j'espère Drago, je me ferais sinon un plaisir de te le rappelé. 

Il avait ce sourire au coin des lèvres, machiavélique.

Tu me diras si toute tes petites amies sont comme la dernière, se sera un véritable plaisir de te montré comment tu dois les traités ! 

Par Merlin, il est horrible

Se ne sera pas la peine, père, j'ai compris la leçon la première fois. 

Je resta quelques jours au manoir, afin de ne pas me retrouvé devant Hermione tout de suite, ça aurait pu lui être fatal.

Durant toutes les nuits passées au manoir, je rêvais d'Irina, son visage d'ange me souriant, puis son sourire se transformait en grimace et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Et pour finir son visage se transformait en celui de Hermione.

Je me réveilla plusieurs fois, en sueur et sanglotant.

Il fallait que je rompe avec elle.

Je retourna donc a Poudlard, lorsqu'elle arriva ce soir là, un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage, elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, elle vint pour m'embrassé. Je la stoppa dans son élan.

Hermione il faut qu'on parle 

Elle me regarda interloquée

Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a 

Je pris mon courage a deux mains

- Je crois que toi et moi on devrait en resté là ! Quoi ? Tu as très bien compris, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, voilà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble, personne ne le sait … Mais ça peut changer, je peux le dire à Harry et.. 

Il ne s'agit pas de Potter, réfléchit un peu, ses yeux brillaient, elle allait pleurer

Non, Hermione, crois moi c'est mieux ainsi Drago, je t'en prie 

Ses paroles me déchiraient le cœur 

Hermione, s'il te plait n'insiste pas Je n'ai qu'une question Quoi ? Je t'aime ? 

Oh par Merlin, 'Mione, ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont !

Je ferma les yeux, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me disait ces mots, elle attendait une réponse.

Une réponse qui ne viendrait pas ! 

Je suis désolé Hermione ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois, je le sens ! 

Elle se précipita sur moi, me frappa le torse, je ne l'en empêcha pas.

Elle finit pas tombé a mes pieds d'épuisement et de tristesse.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, je la coucha dans son lit.

Je pris mes affaires, j'allais rejoindre les serpentards.

Avant de partir, je revins a ses cotés, je lui caressai les cheveux, l'embrassa tendrement, une larme coula sur ma joue.

Je grifouilla rapidement un mot que je laissa sur la table de la salle commune

Je ne lui est jamais reparle depuis ce jour, nous nous sommes en réalité jamais revu.

J'ai su qu'elle s'était marié avec Potter, il fallait bien s'en douté depuis le temps qu'il lui tournait autour celui là.

Quelques temps après, j'eu une douloureuse discussion avec mon père.

Ma mère était morte par sa faute et il finit par me dire que tout comme Irina c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Me laissant imaginé ma mère souffrant comme Irina, ma colère doubla, ma force avec et je finis par le tue de mes propres mains

Je rejoignis ensuite l'Armée de Dumbledore, espérant revoir Hermione mais je n'avais pas eu ce plaisir. Voldemort fut anéanti et je me maria avec Sabine.


	14. Chapitre 14 Hermione

****

Coucou tout le monde,

J'ai eu quelques soucis de connexions, mise ajour de chap et autres désagréable dysfonctionnement.

Pour commencer réponse a mes revieuweurs adorés que j'aime et que j'adore (si si je vous jure !)

**PrincessYueSerenity**** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.**

**luna999**** et bien en effet elle va a avoir quelques chapitre supplementaires ( pas énormement mais bon) puisque je vais essayer d'integré les pensées de Drago**

glamour_girl : Merci, c'est gentil ! me mettre dans tes auteurs preferés, je suis touché (toute rouge devant son écran !) Bien sur qu'il va y avoir les retrouvailles ! Merci pour tes encouragemetns

coccinelle bleue : Pour le nombre de chapitres, c'était parti pour 17 mais maintenant que je met les pensées de Drago je pense une vingtaine.Ah le face a face Drago/Hermione !! Il est attendu celui la !

Ana Est ce que Sabine est une sorciere ? et combien d'enfants ? ahah et bien tu ne vas pas tardé a tout savoir !!

libellule Heureuse que ca te rende heureuse !! 

Lilnyamy Et bien la voilà la suite ! Non mais dis donc, 2 chapitres par jour !! bon d'accord ca m'arrive quelques fois mais il ne faut pas y aller trop vite ! Oui j'ai une autre fic en cours d'écriture et oui c une drago/hermione mais c un peu plus noires ! **Hannange**** Merci, je sais si ils vont finir ensemble mais je ne le dirai pas… enfin pas pour le moment , il faut bien faire duré le suspence un peu !! ****Hermimi**** Alors la ca me fait tres plaisir surtout si habituellement tu n'es pas une fana de ce couple ! **

Alba Hermione laisser tomber Harry ? Qui a dis ca ? … qui as dis le contraire ?. Je vais continuer de faire les deux points de vue puisque certains de mes reviewers apprecie mais merci de me donner ton avis

Lily-flower Les retrouvailles se feront le chapitres prochains.Et si elle aime Harry, mais Drago est son premier amour et en plus un amour secret !! Mais je vais essaye de developpé la relation Harry / hermione dans les prochains ! babe je suis d'accord avec toi, Drago je le console sans probleme par contre Harry j'ai plus de mal, il est trop gentil garçon et Ron on n'en parle pas ! lucendiluna Bien sur que vous allez avoir les retrouvailles c meme le plus important !! hanna moi aussi j'ai eu plein de soucis avec le site ! en tout cas merci de m'encouragé ! neyarchess Mais je ne me suis pas arrete au 10, voilà la suite ! Oui j'ai ecrit une autre fic, elle est finie, elle s'appelle La prophetie, c'est une drago/hermione. Je prepare actuellement deux autres fic, une Drago/hermione ( oui bah on se refait pas) et sur demande une Harry/drago ! Andréanne Malefoy un peu de patiente mademoiselle Malfoy la voilà la suite ! 

Je vous met deux chapitre, le premier les pensées de Hermione, le deuxieme ceux de Drago.

Dois je vraiment rappeler que rien n'est a moi dans cette fic a pars l'histoire qui sort de mon esprit tordu !

Aller bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews

Bizzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Chapitre13

Arrivé sur la fameuse voie, Harry et Hermione retrouvèrent Ron, il s'était marié avec une jeune femme du nom de Mary et ils avaient eu 4 enfants tous roux et Genny avait épousé Olivier Dubois qu'elle avait retrouve dans ses études supérieures, ils s'installèrent dans un des compartiments.

Hermione regardait de temps a autres sur le quai… au cas ou elle verrait une chevelure blonde passait mais rien !

Apres plusieurs heures de train, ils se changèrent et revêtir leur robes de sorcier arborant les couleurs respectives de leur maison.

Hermione a jouta son insigne de préfet en chef.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et y trouva le petit collier, elle le regarda en souriant.

Harry lui demanda :

-Ca va mione, tu as l'air d'être perdu dans tes pensées.

-Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est quoi lui demanda t il en désignant le bijou

-Oh un cadeau que l'on m'a fait il y a bien longtemps

Harry parut surpris 

-Qui t'avais offert ça ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas lui répondit elle, en l'embrassant, j'ai le droit d'avoir des petits secrets non ?

Harry abandonna et alla s'asseoir à cote de Ron

Hermione passa la chaîne autour de son cou et pris un petit papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit son discours, elle le relue plusieurs fois.

Elle s'aperçue au bout d'un moment qu'elle lisait la même ligne depuis 3, 4 fois.

Ils arrivèrent enfin a Pourdlard

Lorsqu'il descendirent du train, ils reconnurent Hagrid

-Oh par Merlin, Hermione, Harry, Ron, vous n'avez pas change leur dit il en essuyant une larme sur sa joue

Hagrid était toujours aussi imposant, ces cheveux avant noir étaient maintenant gris ainsi que sa barbe mais il avait toujours la même démarche et les mêmes attitudes

-Aller les anciens élèves tout le monde dans les bateaux, les élèves actuels vous prenez les calèches avec Madame Maxime.

Hagrid eu un sourire dans la direction de Harry et Hermione et ses joues rougirent. 

Hermione compris que lui et madame Maxime vivait ensemble maintenant et elle trouvait ça vraiment très bien que Hagrid ai trouvé quelqu'un

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, rien n'avait changé, Dumbledore était debout et les attendait, on avait l'impression que le temps n'avait pas d'effet sur lui.

Il vit Hermione et Harry entré, et leur jeta un clin d'œil, comme il y a quinze ans, il s'assirent à leur place respective.

Hermione se tourna instinctivement vers la table des Serpentard mais il n'y était pas.

Elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui lui fit un de ses petits sourires en coin.

Dumbledore demanda le silence et commença son discours :

" Mes chers élèves d'hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain, ( il avait regardait au fur et a mesure, les anciens, les actuels et les enfants des anciens qui n'étaient pas encore a Poudlard) c'est un immense plaisir pour moi de vous retrouvez dans cette salle, je sais que pour un bon nombre d'entre vous elle est remplie de souvenirs et de bons je l'espère. Je dois avouer que vous êtes la promotion de Poudlard dont je me rappelle le plus, ce qui peut s'avérer normal vu le nombre de choses que nous avons vécu ensemble.

Il y a bien entendu eu la chute de Voldemort mais le plus important pour l'histoire de Poudlard le rapprochement des maisons. Pour la première fois nous avions des préfets en chef de maisons opposées avec Melle Granger devenu Mme Potter de Griffondors " Hermione se leva et sourit, des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle visiblement un grand nombre ne s'avait pas que Harry et Hermione étaient mariés.

" et Mr Malfoy des Serpentardd, il semblerait que hélas Drago Malfoy n'est pas pu se joindre a nous, je vais donc laissé la paroles a Hermione Potter pour son discours de préfet en chef "

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle.

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

" Bonjour a tous,

Je suis très heureuse d'être présentes avec vous ce soir.

Comme le disait le professeur Dumbledore il y a quelques instants, nous avons tous des souvenirs merveilleux ici, c'est ici que nous avons grandi et évolué et ce retour a Poudlard est je suis sur pour beaucoup un retour dans une maison familiale.

J'ai aujourd'hui ma fille Léoline scolarisée a Poudlard et bientôt mon fils James, je les envie et j'espère qu'ils auront autant de bons souvenirs que j'en ai ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée a tous ! "

Hermione fut chaleureusement applaudie. Dumbledore se leva :

-Le repas peut commencer

Des mets de toutes sortes apparurent sur les tables.

Les anciens élèves riaient et discutaient chaleureusement, on pouvait entendre des " et que deviens tu ?… Tu es toujours.. "

La fin du repas arriva et Dumbledore se leva.

" Chers élèves, c'est le moment de l'ouverture du bal et comme il est de coutume a Poudlard, la première danse doit être faite par les deux préfets en chef.

Hermione, pourriez vous avancer "

Hermione se leva 

-Professeur vous semblé oublie que Drago n'est pas la 

-Penses tu vraiment que Drago aurait perdu une chance de te revoir lui répondis doucement Dumbledore

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme blond les cheveux court, il était accompagné d'une femme brune et de deux enfants bruns.


	15. Chapitre 14 Drago

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

Sabine entra et s'assit a mes cotés, elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'embrassa ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

Je la regarda, elle s'inquiétait, ça faisait près de quinze jours qu'elle me retrouvé tous les matin dans cette pièce

-Je n'ai pas pu

Elle ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir.

-As tu décidé si tu voulais y aller ?

Je la fixa, étonné, elle me connaissait par cœur

Je passa mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ma belle.

Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse, releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien

-il est peut être temps d'affronté tes démons, mon amour

Elle avait raison, de toute façon qu'est ce que je risquai ? 

Me prendre une claque magistrale au milieu de la grande salle ? 

Ce n'était pas le genre de Hermione !

Je secoua la tête d'un signe approbateur

Elle se leva, m'embrassa

-je vais réveillé les enfants. Nous allons venir avec toi

L'heure du départ approchait et était même dépassé on allait être en retard comme d'habitude

Moi qui détestait les personnes en retard, je m'étais marié avec la seule femme de Grande Bretagne qui n'avait jamais su être a l'heure.

Le jour de notre mariage, elle avait réussi a être plus de une demie en retard !!

Elle avait même trouvé le moyen de dépasse le terme de sa grossesse avec notre fille !!

Moi qui ne voulait pas me faire remarqué c'était bien joué !

Seule ma fille était a Poudlard, mon fils y entrerait en septembre et il était très énervé de voir enfin la fameuse école sans parlé de Sabine qui était une moldue

Nous avons transplané jusqu'au grilles de Poudlard puis nous avons traversé le parc dans toutes sa longueur.

Lorsque je poussa la porte du Hall, je sentis en moi, une onde de chaleur remontée. J'avais vécu tellement de chose ici. Je m'arrêta un instant.

Sabine se retourna et posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Aller viens, il est tend de les affronté !

Je me dirigea vers la grande salle, j'entendis la voix de Dumbledore mais je ne distingué pas ses paroles.

Je réfléchi quelques instants, je pouvais encore faire demi-tour, je regarda Sabine, elle me sourit.

Aller, c'est parti.

Je poussa la porte de la grande salle, le silence se fit s'un seul coup, tous les regards étaient tournées vers nous et moi, je ne voyais qu'elle au milieu de la pièce.

****

Je sens que vous allez me haïr pour cette fin mais je rappelle qui l'est strictement interdit de massacrer, torturer ou tuer tout simplement l'auteur.

Et bah oui oubliez pas qu'il n'y a que moi qui connais le dénouement de cette histoire et que si vous me zigouillez et bah moi je ne peux pas vous mettre la fin !! HIHIHIH rire sadique !!

Aller courage, peut être que si vous etes sage, vous aurez un nouveau chap demain !!


	16. Les retrouvailles tant attendues par mes...

****

Coucou vous,

Bon en premier réponses a mes reviewers chéris !

Sophie : Désolée j'ai eu des problèmes de connexions. Impossible de me logger donc impossible de mettre a jour ma fic mais voilà enfin la suite

Luna999 Non pas du tout , ce n'est pas de la torture, c'est du suspense, nuance !!

Lou4 : Bon aller pour te récompensé de tes efforts sportifs voilà la suite

Véga : merci, voila la suite

Libelluel : comment ça je suis sadique mais pas du tout !!

glamour_girl Ce pauvre ordi n'y est pour rien !! 24h de suspense mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Rien !! je pourrais beaucoup plus méchante et ne le posté que la semaine prochaine… d'ailleurs je vais peut etre faire ça maintenant ! Non je rigole ( hihihihihi !). je prépare en effet une troisième fic Hermione/Drago ( je ne résiste pas a ce couple) mais elle sera beaucoup plus noire que mes précédentes. Je m'attaque ensuite a un slah Drago/harry c'est une demande et ce sera mon premier, on verra !

PrincessYueSerenity En voilà un autre

Raphou Merci, quel vilain pc qui a failli te faire manquer la suite !

Babe Quand je le dis que c une coquine cette Hermione, personne y me croit ! Moi sans aucun doute je préfère Drago … Attention ce n'est pas un message cache pour la fin de la Fic !

Ana les sentiments de Drago se réveil a nouveau ? Encore faut il qu'il les ai oublié !

Dahlia Merci , et oui mais il faut bine un peu de suspense non, je vais pas tout vous dévoilé d'un seul coup quand même

Bon et bien voilà les fameuse retrouvailles tant attendus. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, quelques découvertes dans celui ci !!

Une autre fic devrait être publié ce week end ou en début de semaine, ( ce qui veux dire que celle ci ne va pas tarde a se finir) elle s'appellera certainement " dans les cachots des Malfoys" et pour changer se sera une Drago/hermione

Je voulais mettre ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt mais impossible de me connecter ! Alors je vous promets que c pas de ma faute et que j'ai vraiment voulu le mettre avant ( promis, jurer, cracher…. Beurk faut nettoyer mon écran maintenant !)

*pensées de Drago

/* pensées de Hermione

Aller je ne vous fait pas patienté plus

Bonne Lecture

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Chapitre 16

-Excusez-nous du retard, nous avons eu quelques soucis pour …

Drago se bloqua, fixant la femme au milieu de la salle.

Hermione l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil et elle n'arrivait pas lâché le regard bleu-gris qui la fixait.

Dumbledore repris 

-Très bien et bien vous arrivez juste a temps pour l'ouverture du bal 

Sabine se pencha vers Drago et d'un chuchotement que seul lui pouvait entendre elle lui dit :

-C'est elle?

Il inclina la tête

-Je comprends que tu es succombé elle est magnifique.

Drago la regarda

-tu n'as pas a être jalouse !

-Je ne le suis pas

Drago indiqua à sa femme sa place a la table des Serpentard et s'avança vers moi le regard sombre. Mon coeur battait la chamade.

Il prit une voix froide

-Granger 

-Malfoy

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Drago s'écarta d'Hermione

* Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi belle

-Tu es toujours aussi magnifique

-Je te retourne le compliment

/* Moi qui pensais qu'il ressemblerait a son père, c'est loin d'être le cas, on ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas un Malfoy mais il est loin d'être comme lui. Quelque chose dans ses yeux de différents.

Toute l'assemblée était interloquée par ce qu'il voyait, Hermione et Drago semblaient se connaître mieux que personne.

Drago baissa les yeux dans le cou d'Hermione

*Par Merlin, elle la gardé

il tendit sa mains vers le bijou et l'effleura

-Tu l'as toujours ?

-Bien sur !

/*Comment peut il imaginé que je m'en sois débarrassé.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron n'en revenait pas, il n'arrêtait pas de parler et gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Harry quand a lui venait de comprendre le secret de sa femme, c'était lui le premier amour de Hermione, c'était Drago Malfoy !

Il n'en revenait pas comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, c'était inimaginable.

Il regarda un peu plus la scène devant lui, son cœur se vida, une évidence venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. 

Drago serra Hermione contre lui, ils dansèrent ainsi sans un mot, l'ensemble de l'assistance bouche bée par cette découverte.

Elle plongea dans son regard

-Tu es heureuse avec Potter ?

Elle lui sourit 

-Je le suis énormément et toi

-Sabine est formidable c'est une …moldue lui dit il a l'oreille

Il reprit

-Ca a été bizarre nous deux hein ?

Elle éclata de rire

-Ne m'en parle pas, de mon coté personne ne l'a sut jusqu'à ce soir et toi ?

-Mon père l'a appris, c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté, c'était trop risqué pour toi.

-Je l'avais compris ainsi, Drago. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu m'as fait un merveilleux cadeaux.

Il la fixa interloqué, que voulez t'elle dire.

L'un comme l'autre semblait perdu dans un monde a pars les lumières ne s'étaient pas encore rallumés et il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, tout le monde était tourné vers le couple et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

Ils se sourirent et se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs toujours main dans la main. Harry se leva, Hermione eut peur qu'il s'emporte mais il la regarda lui fit un sourire plein de tristesse et applaudie, le reste de l'audience surpris dans un premier temps fit de même.

Drago raccompagna Hermione a sa table, il tendit la main de Hermione a Harry 

-Tu es l'homme le plus chanceux du monde

-Je sais mais toi aussi tu as eu de la chance

Drago lui sourit, il regarda Hermione

-Tu lui as tout raconté

-En fait, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre comme le reste de l'assemblée Drago

Drago se retourna et regarda autour de lui, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

Harry regarda sa femme :

-J'ai tout compris, Mione !

-Je suis désolée Harry, j'aurais dû te le dire…

/* De quoi parlent ils tous les deux, si c'est de mon histoire avec Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre un air aussi tragique ! C'est du potter tout craché ça !

Un petit garçon arriva prés de Hermione.

-Voici mon fils, James

_* James, on ne peut trouver plus original pour un Potter, je suis sur qu'il aura un fils qui s'appellera Harry celui la !

-La descendance des Potter ! C'est bien ton fils Po… Harry, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous présenté ma famille

Il appela sa femme et ses enfants

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme

-Voilà, je vous présente Sabine ma femme

Elle tendit une main vers Hermione puis vers Harry avec un sourire angélique.

Hermione répondit avec joie a la main tendu devant elle alors que Harry semblait septique sur le fait que Drago ait pu conquérir une femme pareille

-Bonsoir, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrez

Drago approcha avec ses enfants

-Et je vous présente mes enfants, mon fils Emilien et ma fille ainée … Hermione

Hermione regarda Drago surprise

-Bonsoir, les enfants

-Je suis heureuse de rencontré la personne qui a temps fait changer mon mari, a priori avant vous, c'était un vrai tyran !

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire répliqua Ron qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-Drago, Emilien a faim, je retourna a notre table, tu nous rejoins ensuite

-ça marche, Emilien tu es sage avec ta mère s'il te plait.

Sabine se tourna vers les anciens gryffondors

-J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrez

Hermione lui sourit

-Moi aussi, Mme Malfoy

Elle sentit un pincement dans son cœur, il y a quelques années, elle avait espéré s'appeler un jour ainsi

Harry se tourna vers Hermione

-Tu as vu Leoline ,

-Oui elle était assise avec ses amis tout a l'heure

-Tu as aussi une fille ? 

Hermione sourit et montra a Drago la jeune fille qui venait vers eux

-Oui, tiens la voilà

Léoline arriva à coté de sa mère 

-Maman, c'est lui sur la photo que je pouvais pas voir dit ?

-Oui ma puce, je te présente Drago Malfoy

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis très amie avec votre fille Hermione !

Elle regarda sa mère et poursuivit

-Ahhhh, je viens de comprendre, j'avais trouvé ça bizarre, c'est rare comme prénom Hermione. Tu es une petite cachottière Maman

-Leoline !

Drago regarda la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés

/*Par merlin ce qu'elle lui ressemble

Drago serra la main tendu devant lui

-Je suis heureux de te rencontré, Leoline, tu ressemble énormément a ta mère.

-il paraît en effet

Leoline se tourna et parlait avec Harry

Quelque chose intriguait Drago dans cette jeune fille, elle avait quelque chose de familier, la ressemblance avec Hermione certainement

-C'est ton portrait craché !

-Je sais, et même le caractère, elle hésita quelques instants, elle n'a que les yeux de son père

Drago regarda la jeune fille devant lui, les cheveux longs, bouclé et châtain, de grand yeux bordés d'épais cils, de grand yeux …gris- bleus !

/*…???..???..???????………??????????…!!!!!! ke ?????????????? (les pensées de notre cher Drago sont limitées a ce moment)

**Alors surprise !!!!**

Je sens que vous allez une fois de me plus me haïr pour cette fin !!

Allons un peu de courage, l'histoire avance a grand pas tout de même ! 

comment ça pas assez vite ! Attention a ce que vous dites sinon pas de nouveaux chapitres demain ! non mais !!! J'vais vous mattez tout ça moi !!

Aller a plus

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzzzzz

Leoline


	17. Chapitre 17

****

Bonjour tous le monde

Comme d'hab pour commencer réponse a mes reviewers adorés !

celine Harry n'a pas vu la ressemblance car elle ressemble a hermione, elle n'a que les yeux de Drago. 

Kmomille Et non la famille Potter était pas au courant, ce serait vraiment pas drôle sinon ! Voldemort a cote de Hermione c'est de la nioniotte. Pour en finir avec Harry il aurait juste du lui demandé comment faire a la Mione !

Nephthys T'as tout lu en un soir !! Et beh dis donc ! en tout cas merci !

babe Et oui Hermione a beaucoup de chance !!! mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas le maltraité le petit harry

LOU4 Un mélange de couple ?? hein a réfléchir ! 

neyarchess Ne pleure pas la voilà la suite ! et oui je suis la reine du suspense ! j'adore vous faire languir !

Selphie Et oui, elle cache bien son jeux la Hermione hein ! 

glamour_girl lectrice et revieweuse dévouée ! c'est pas mal comme plaque funéraire, C original oh moins ! 24h, mes promis c pas de ma faute, j'arrivais pas me connecter au site donc je ne pouvais pas mettre a jour, promis !! Pour la nouvelle fic, je vais essayer de la finir avant de la mettre en ligne toujours pour éviter d'arrêter en route. Pour le slash je dois avouer que j'ai du mal a m'y mettre, je ne le vois pas du tout gay le Drago c donc un peu complique de faire une fic sur un truc ou t'es pas convaincue !

Andréanne Malefoy Quoi moi je les adore mes fins… peut etre parce que je connais la suite d'accord mais bon ! Non je ne suis pas cruelle, pas du tout je suis une adorable petite auteur de fic que ses reviewers adorent, oui madame !! et on ne dit pas le contraire si on veut avoir la suite rapidement !!

Léna MAIS SI TU PEUX Y CROIRE ! A toi aussi t'as les pensées limitées au ??? !! aller voilà la suite !

Dahlia Merci, ne sois pas trop déçu voilà la suite ! disons que si Drago n'avait pas été déjà si pale de peau le choc lui aurait fait perdre a peu près toute sa couleur !

hanna En fait, on ne peut pas dire que tu avais raison car quand j'ai eu ton message, Leoline n'était pas la fille de Drago, c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée et j'ai remodelé le texte avec ! Donc plutôt que de te reconvertir dans la voyance essaie conseillère d'auteur ou donneuse d'idée !

Alba Mais non je ne vous laisse pas comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! 

ana Mais non Sabine n'a pas besoin de lui sauté au cou, Hermione et Drago étaient jeunes et insouciant ! Harry fidele a lui même, jamais de crise de colère ! 

libellule Et oui je suis la fille de Hermione et Drago, dingue hein !!

sophe1984 (Je jure que j'ai pas fait expres et que je voulais la mettre avant la suite mais je pouvais pas me connecter ! coccinelle bleue En fait, certains de mes reviewers se douté de quelque chose comme toi et d'autres ont totalement était surpris. C'est bien chacun imagine la fin de son coté ! 

17 reviews pour ce chapitre et bah !!!!

Bon en tout cas, voici la suite j'espère que tout ça va vous plaire !

Bizzzz

Leoline 

Chapitre 17

Leoline attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste.

Drago ne semblait pas encore s'être remis de la nouvelle et gardait toujours la bouche ouverte et les yeux rond.

Hermione sourit quand elle vit son mari et sa fille dansé sur le rythme endiablé d'un rock. Elle se tourna vers Drago

-Et bien, la derneire fois que j'ai vu une personne bloqu" e comme ça, je crois bien que c'était moi un matin il y a bien 16-17 ans !

Il se retourna et sortie de torpeur 

-Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle toi et moi.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry

-Harry, je suis dans le parc avec Drago… on doit parler

-Bien sur ma puce, vas y 

Hermione et Drago sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le petit banc près du lac.

Ils ne c'étaient pas dis un mot durant tout le chemin. Ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Drago regarda Hermione

-C'est ma fille , n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, leoline est ta fille. Elle a eu 14 ans

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais revu, Drago !

-Harry le sait ?

-Depuis ce soir, oui !

-Leoline ne le sait pas ?

-Non, personne ne le sait, a pars peut être Dumbledore puisqu'il semble tous savoir !

-Quand l'as tu su ?

-Tu veux toute l'histoire

-Vas y

Hermione plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Tu venais de me quitté, je t'avais surpris avec une autre fille et j'avais donc décidé de sortir avec Harry uniquement pour te rendre jaloux, du moins au début.

Et puis lui et moi c'est devenu plus sérieux, c'était pendant les vacances de notre dernière année, ça faisait a peine un mois que toi et moi avions rompu.

J'étais amoureuse d'Harry, et il m'aimait alors comme tout ça nous paraissait normal, il m'a demandé en mariage. Je n'ai pas tenu compte du fait que ça faisait peu de temps que nous étions ensemble et je lui ai dit oui.

Quelques jours sont passés et je me suis aperçu que j'étais enceinte. J'ai voulu avouer a Harry que le bébé n'était pas de lui mais il était tellement heureux que je n'ai pas pu, alors j'ai prié pour qu'il me ressemble plus qu'il ne te ressemble. 

Je me suis mariée avec un ventre bien rond et j'ai accouchée quelques semaines plus tard

Les gens ont cru que Leoline était prématurée, un mois ça collait a peu près, alors je n'ai rien dit.

En grandissant j'ai eu le soulagement de voir qu'elle me ressemblait a part ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, ce sont tes yeux que je vois. Harry au début m'a dit que c'était vraiment étrange de tels yeux alors que les miens sont noisettes et les siens sont verts mais ma mère lui a expliqué que elle, elle avait les yeux bleus et que la couleur pouvaient venir de ses ancêtres. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin et moi je n'ai pas démenti.

Voilà toute l'histoire, jusqu'à ce soir Harry ne savait rien.

Drago la regarda

-C'est ça le merveilleux cadeau que je t'ai fait ?

-Hum hum, je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu Leoline avec toi. 

Il soupira un moment, son regard semblait perdu au loin

-Et bah ! comment je vais annoncé ça a Sabine moi !

Hermione éclata de rire !

-Rassures toi moi c'est a Leoline qu'il faut que je parle sans compté l'explication avec mon cher époux et sans oublié toute la clique des Weasley !

-Par Merlin, je te plains !

Il la regarda intensément, il avait aimé cette femme plus que tout

-Ca ne va pas Drago ?

-Si, je me disais que moi aussi j'étais heureux d'avoir eu une fille avec toi.

-Oui elle est un peu la preuve que nous deux c'était vraiment de l'amour et pas une simple aventure sans lendemain.

-Enfin tu sais, une aventure sans lendemain peut aussi donner de beaux enfants !

Elle éclata de rire

-Oui mais je t'aimais c'est pour ça que j'ai gardé Leoline.

*Il est temps de lui dire Drago elle mérite de savoir tes sentiments envers elle.

Il prit son courage, il n'aimait pas dire ces choses.

-Moi aussi Hermione, je t'ai aimé comme un fou

Elle le regarda, il lui avait dit. Voilà 20 ans qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti et il lui avait dit.

-Dis moi 'Mione, tu l'aimes Potter ?

Hermione le regarda quelques instants, surprise pas la question

-Plus que tout

Drago ne répondis pas et Hermione vit dans son regard qu'il attendait quelque chose

-Toi aussi je t'aime mais pas de la même façon que lui. Tu es mon premier amour, ça ne s'oublie pas, tu es le père de ma fille et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas t'oublié. Harry lui est mon époux, mon confident l'homme avec qui je vis et le père de mon fils. Vous avez deux caractères tellement différents que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tombe amoureuse de vous deux ! Et toi Sabine ?

-Je l'aime c'est ma femme. Mais ce n'est pas pareil que l'amour que je t'ai porté il y a quelque chose de différent !

Hermione lui prit la main

-Aller rentrons, évitons de les inquiétés !

-Tu veux dire évitons d'inquiète ton cher mari parce que moi ma femme n'est au courant de rien pour le moment.

Elle sourit

Il se leva et la regarda.

-Hermione 

Elle se retourna

-Oui

-Je sais que je vais te demandé beaucoup mais est ce que une dernière fois, je peux …t'embrassé

-A quoi ça servirai Drago ?

-A finir en beauté !

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main dans sa nuque et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact chaud la fit tressaillir, il la rapprocha en lui enserrant la taille et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

/*Oh par Merlin mais qu'est ce je fais, c'est pas vrai ! Hermione reprend toi !

*L'embrassé une dernière fois, juste pour le souvenir 

elle se dégagea lentement de lui et le fixa, ses yeux brillaient, de cette lueur qu'elle avait vu un bon nombre de fois lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. 

Il la prit par la main

-Rentrons maintenant

-Drago, promet moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça !

-Promis, Mione, c'était juste pour le souvenirs !


	18. Chapitre 18

****

Bonjour tous le monde,

Comme d'hab, réponse a mes reviewers !!!

**Phobia FloraL**** Merci beaucoup**

véga Et voilà la suite

celine Ah y'a de l'idée, y'avait pas pensé !

Raphou Je vais trop vite a mettre les chapitres, je vais peut être ralentir alors lol

**Oceane la malicieuse**** Merci contente que ca te plaise**

glamour_girl Oui oui tu me la déjà dis mais c pas grave continue !! pour t'inscrire du va dans register, si tu n'y arrive pas, contact moi directement sur mon mail (notty_leoline@yahoo.fr)

**nephthys82**** Ah la la pas facile d'oublié ses premiers amours !!! je ne pense pas être trop méchante avec Harry. Enfin j'essaie**

Elsar Drago ? Harry ? Le choix n'est pas facile je te l'avoue ! Merci pour le prénom Leoline, en fait j'ai pas ete chercher tres loin puisque c'est mon prénom !

LOU4 Melange de couple, je ne sais pas encore je vais voir ! 

Caro Mais non pas de crise cardiaque, je m'en voudrais d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience Depuis le temps que je vous dit que Hermione est une petite cachottière !

Alba désolée de t'avoir déçu ! En fait, la fin est écrite mais il m'arrive de changer selon les proposition de mes lecteur et de leur avis, donc rien n'est encore perdu !

Dahlia Voilà la suite !!  
coccinelle bleue Heureuse que ça te mette de bonne humeur. Je crois que l'un comme l'autre ils ne sont pas très net ! et je suis d'accord avec toi si j'étais sa femme je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle mais que veux tu elle lui fait confiance ( puf !)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh lalalalalalalalalala, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews alors la je suis HEUREUSE, merci beaucoup !!

Bon sinon, je tiens a vous rappelle que mes fics sont finies a l'avance quand je les publies, cependant (comme dirait Dumby) je prends toujours vos idées et avis en compte. La preuve Leoline est la fille de Drago, c'est sortie de l'esprit de Hanna. Donc n'hésité pas a me donné des idées sur la suite de l'histoire si ça me plait, j'intègre !!

Voilà

Et puis comme d'hab avant que je me fasse tapé sur les doigts

Rien est a moi a pars l'histoire qui sort de mon esprit tordu !

Sur ceux bonne lecture

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Hermione et Harry rentrèrent chez eux.

Hermione avai trouvé Leoline bizarre lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé. Elle lui avait a peine parlé et ne l'avait pas embrassé. Elle ne la reverrait pourtant qu'aux prochaines vacances. 

James était parti chez Genny et Olivier.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'en avoir parler avant Harry ?

-Non, en fait, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'a pas surpris mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je le savais 

-Ah !

-J'ai compris que c'était lui, quand je l'ai vu touché le collier je me suis aperçu que c'était tes initiales et celle de Drago, ensuite je l'ai vu te regardé les mêmes yeux que Leoline, je me demande même comment je n'ai pas réagis avant.

-Je suis désolée Harry j'aurais du te le dire.

-Hermione, je te demande d'être sincère avec moi. 

-Je le serais, demande moi ce que tu veux.

-Est ce que tu m'a trompé avec Drago ?

-Harry, pour être entièrement franche avec toi, ce soir il m'a embrassé mais je te jure que ça ne voulait rien dire. 

-Il t'as embrassé ? tu rigole la Hermione

Elle ne dit rien, Harry était blessé et elle le comprenait, que dirait elle si il lui disait qu'il avait embrassé Cho !

-Harry je ne l'aime plus, lui et moi c'est fini pour de bon. C'est toi que j'aime.

-Jure le sur la vie de tes enfants Hermione, jure le façon sorcier

Hermione savait ce que ça voulait dire, si elle mentait ses enfants en subirait les conséquences

-Ecoute moi bien Harry, je t'aime, et Drago n'est pour moi que mon première amour alors même si je ne pourrais jamais l'oublié la personne dont je suis follement amoureuse c'est toi !

-Tu l'a revu après notre mariage ?

-non, jamais

-Tu étais donc enceinte de lui quand on a commencé a sortir ensemble ,

-Oui.

-Quand tu as accepté de m'épousé c'était pour ton enfant ou parce que tu m'aimais ?

-Je t'aimais Harry, j'ai su que j'étais enceinte quelques jours après ta demande. J'ai voulu te le dire mais

-Hermione c'est bon, je te crois 

-Non Harry, tu dois tout savoir

Alors Hermione raconta toute l'histoire comme elle l'avait fait un peu avant avec Drago.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

-Devons nous le dire a Leoline ? 

Hermione soupira

-Je crois qu'elle finira par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, si elle rencontrait un Auror, il lui dirait toute de suite qu'elle est de la lignée des Malfoy et pas des Potter.

-C'est ma fille, tu sais Hermione

-Je sais et je ne pense pas que Drago veuille de prendre ce privilège, tu étais la a sa naissance, a ses premiers pas a son entrée a Poudlard, tu es son père quoi qu'il en soit.

Harry essuya ses yeux, sourit a sa femme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago était couché dans son lit, Sabine était parti embrassé Emilien.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle s'allongea au cotés de Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Drago, tu as l'air pensif ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

Sabine le regarda inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, c'est a propos d'Hermione ?

-Oui

Drago vit le teint de sa femme passé au blanc.

-Drago, ne me dis pas que toi et elle … ce soir ..

Drago la regarda, il la coupa il valait mieux rien lui dire

-Non Sabine, voyons ce n'est pas ça !

-Oh ce que tu m'as fait peur ! vas y, ça ne peut pas être pire !

-Je serais toi je ne parierai pas !

Drago prit son courage a deux mains

-Bon, tu es au courant que Hermione et moi avons eu une aventure tout les deux.

-Oui je sais tu m'en a déjà parlé.

-Il y a a peu près 15 ans que l'on ne c'était pas vu, 15 ans que l'on a rompu, elle c'est marié l'été suivant avec potter

-Ou veux tu en venir ?

-Leoline a 14 ans

Sabine le regarda

-Oui et ?

-Sabine tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ?

-Quoi ? que veux tu que je comprenne ? Tu me dis que tu la quitté il y a quinze, qu'elle s'est marié quelques temps après et l'age de sa fille !

-De ma fille Sabine.

Elle le regarda interrogatrice

-Quoi ?

-Leoline est ma fille !

-Tu ..tu es sur ?

-Certain, elle m'a tout expliqué

-Comment peux-tu être certain qu'elle est de toi, elle lui ressemble tellement !

-A pars le regard, elle a mes yeux !

Sabine se remémora le visage de la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas le nié c'était le regard de son mari.

-Bien !

Drago la regarda

-C'est tout ce que tu as a dire ?

-Que veux tu que je te dise, Drago. C'est ta fille, tu l'as eu avec une femme avant moi, il n'y a pas a cherché plus loin

-Oui mais si je décide de la voir

-Se serait normal, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, je l'accueillerai au manoir comme il se doit

Elle se lova dans ses bras.

-Elle et Hermione ont l'air de bien s'entendre

Il lui embrassa les cheveux

-C'est vrai elles ont l'air d'avoir une relation mere/fille …

-Je te parle de ta fille, Drago, enfin de tes deux filles!

-Oh , oui c'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air complice, tant mieux !

-Il faudra le dire aux enfants !

-En effet.

Drago embrassa sa femme et s'endormi d'un sommeil lourd, un sommeil qu'il n'avait pas trouvé depuis des jours

La suite demain

Ca vous a plus ?

Des idées pour la suite alors le petit bouton en bas !


	19. Chapitre 19

****

Coucou vous tous

Comme d'hab, les réponses

kamy Merci beaucoup, et bien pour Ron, disons qu'il c'est aperçu que Hermione ne l'aimait pas.

Kamy **Mystick**** Tu as tout lu d'un coup et bien, je suis flatée. J'espere que ce matin tu as tout de meme reussi a te leve ! En tout ca merci !**

nephthys82 L'histoire ne se débloque pas dans ce chap, mais il me faut des chapitres qui lient les nouveaux évènements !

Kiss **Oceane la malicieuse**** Remus, je n'y est pas pensé. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui**

Caro Il ne faut jamais abandonner !

glamour_girl Moi non plus je ne la comprend pas la sabine et c encore pire puisque c moi qui l'est créer !

  
Alba Ma nouvelle fic n'est pas publié. Pour une raison simple qui est que celle ci devrait être publié en entier depuis le chapitre 17 ! mais comme beaucoup de mes reviewers me demandent des évolutions, des changements et que en auteur consciencieuse je fais ce que je peux pour les satisfaire, je n'arrive pas a avance sur l'autre !

Je pense pas faire deux fins mais ils se pourraient que celle ci change par rapport a celle que j'avais prévu initialement.

Alba hanna Voilà la suite !

Raphou et bah tu vois quand tu veux : 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beaucoup d'entre vous me demande ou en ai mon autre fic et bien elle n'est ni finie, ni publié !

Elle devrait être publié prochainement mais je n'ai pas encore un jour précis. 

J'ai encore beaucoup de travail déçu et mes lecteurs du "secret des préfets" me demandent pas mal de changements et si je peux le faire je le fais. 

Ce qui retardent la publication de l'autre mais ce n'est pas grave, j'adore écrire et j'adore recevoir des conseil et des idées.

Donc n'hésitez pas a continué.

Toujours rien a moi a pars l'histoire ( qui appartient en même temps a certains de mes reviewers qui ont un esprits aussi tordu que le mien !)

Bizzzzz

Leoline

Léoline était rentré de Poudlard la veille. Elle était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole a sa mère depuis son retour, Hermione commençait a s'inquiété.

Elle frappa a sa porte

-Entrez

-Coucou ma puce, je peux te dérangé

-hum

La jeune fille s'assit et Hermione fit de même.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma puce, on dirait que tu me fais la tête

Leoline ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard plein de fureur

Le regard Malfoy des mauvais jours pensa Hermione

-Explique moi !

-Ce serait plutôt a toi de t'expliqué non ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait appris, savait elle que Harry n'était pas on père ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-A propos de quoi, tu me demandes a propos de quoi, a propos de Drago Malfoy Maman !

Elle savait

-Ah, qui te l'a dit

La jeune fille éclata en larmes

-Tu ne le nie même pas

-Pourquoi devrais je le faire, tu es au courant ?

Leoline se leva

-ET PAPA IL EST AU COURANT LUI ?

-Oui Harry est au courant

-PAPA EST AU COURANT, TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT SAUF MOI C'EST CA ?

-Leoline calme toi, tu comprends que c'était dur pour moi de te le dire !

-IL FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT DE TROMPE PAPA !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-JE PARLE DE TOI ET DE CE MALFOY !

-Mais Leoline, je n'ai pas trompé Harry, j'étais enceinte de toi avant d'être avec ton père.

Leoline la regarda les yeux écarquillés, elle devint blanche

-Qqu..quoi ?

-Je te dis que je n'est pas trompé ton père puisque lorsque nous avons commencé a sortir ensemble, j'étais déjà enceinte

La jeune fille s'assit

-Tu Tu veux dire que Harry n'est pas mon père ?

-Oh par Merlin, ce n'est pas de ça que tu voulais parlé !

-NON CE N'EST PAS DE CA? JE TE PARLAIT DE TOI ET MALFOY LE SOIR DE LA REUNION ENLACE AU MILIEU DU PARC DE POUDLARD !

Elle c'était relevé et hurler tout ce qu'elle savait

Hermione perdit sa couleur et regarda sa fille

-Je suis désolée Leo, je n'avais pas compris

-TU N'AVAIS PAS COMPRIS ! TU EMBRASSE UN HOMME, TON ANCIEN PETIT AMI QUI S'AVERE ETRE MON PERE ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE !

-Ecoute, Leoline, ce baiser ne signifiait rien du tout, c'était juste un souvenir

-TU EMBRASSE BEAUCOUP D'HOMME COMME CA TOI ?

-Leoline s'il te plait calme toi, il faut qu'on parle

-QU'ON PARLE, MAIS DE QUOI MAMAN, TU FAITE QUE HARRY N'EST PAS MON PERE OU DU FAIT QUE TU LE TROMPES ?

-Je ne trompes pas Harry Leoline. Drago et moi avons vécu quelque chose de très important ensemble, une histoire dont tu es née et c'est la première fois que l'on se revoyez depuis 15 ans.

-SA FILLE M'A DIT QUE SON GRAND PERE ETAIT MANGEMORT ET QUE SON PERE ETAIT UN VRAI MONSTRE PLUS JEUNE SURTOUT AVEC LES SANG IMPURS

-C'est vrai mais il était obligé de suivre son père a cette époque

-TU PARLES CA N'ETAIT QU'UN LACHE ET TOI … TOI QU'UNE TRAITRE, QU'UNE TRAINEE POUR ALLER COUCHER AVEC UN MEC PAREIL

La main d'Hermione partie plus vite qu'elle ne le voulut et atterri sur la joue mouillée de Leoline

-Ecoute moi bien Leoline, je t'interdis de parler de lui et de moi ainsi, tu m'as bien compris !

Leoline tenait sa joue d'une main, la fureur se lisait dans ses yeux, le même regard colérique que Drago

-TU LE DEFENDS PARCE QUE TU L'AIMES TOUJOURS, C'EST CA HEIN, TU AIMES TOUJOURS CE RAT ET …

-LEOLINE CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, TU NE CONNAIS RIEN DE CE QU'A VECU DRAGO ET JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TRAITE AINSI ALORS JE COMPRENDS QUE CE SOIT DUR A ENTENDRE MAIS JE TE PRIES DE CALMER TES NERFS SUR AUTRE CHOSE QUE SUR DRAGO OU SUR MOI ! N'OUBLIE PAS QUE MEME SI TU NE LE VEUX PAS JE RESTE TA MERE ET LUI TON PERE ALORS UN TON PLUS BAS JEUNE FILLE !!!

Leoline regarda sa mère, Hermione avait rarement un mot plus haut que l'autre et le fait qu'elle se soit mise a hurler cloua la jeune fille

Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes, elle s'attendait a ce que ça ne soit pas évident mais là, Leoline avait poussé le bouchon trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

D'un voix pleine de sanglots et sans se retourné elle dit a sa fille

-On en reparlera lorsque tu te seras calmée

elle ferma la porte de la chambre, s'assit contre celle ci et éclata en pleurs.

De l'autre coté du mur, Leoline c'était laissé tombé sur son lit le visage enfouie dans son oreiller.

Lorsque Harry rentra il trouva sa femme dans la cuisine assise a la table, les yeux gonflés.

Il mit une main sur son épaule

-Tu lui as parlé ?

la seule réponse qu'il eu fut un hochement de tête

-Ca c'est mal passé ?

Deuxieme hochement de tête.

-Elle , ..elle m'a traité de traîné et de traite

-Quoi ? je vais lui parlé

-Non laisse la, je comprends qu'elle soit furieuse contre moi mais au point de m'insulté

Il la prit dans ses bras

-Elle va se calmé ça ira mieux d'ici un ou deux jours

Hermione pleurait de plus belle

-Elle , elle a dit que je te trompais avec lui mais c'est faux, tu le sais Harry ?

-Je sais ma belle

-Je l'ai giflée, tu te rends compte, c'est la première fois que je lève la main sur elle.

-C'était mérité Hermione, elle n'avait pas a te dire ça !

Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière eux

-Mam …Maman ?

Le couple se retourna voyant Leoline dans l'embrasure de la porte

-Je vous laisse parlé toutes les deux.

Harry sorti laissant Hermione et sa fille discuté.

-Assieds toi Leoline.

La jeune fille obtempéra

-Je suis désolée maman d'avoir dit des choses pareils, je sais bien que tu n'es pas .; enfin que tu n'es pas tout ce dont je t'ai traité.

-Et moi, je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée, je ne voulais pas, c'est partie plus vite que je l'aurais souhaité

Hermione prit la main de sa fille

-Maman ?

-Oui 

-Tu ne trompe pas papa ?

-Non ma puce, je ne trompe pas Harry

-Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour Mr Malfoy ?

Hermione la regarda

-C'est assez bizarre, c'est un mélange de profonde amitié et d'amour, il est ton père et je l'ai aimé plus que tout, et je crois que de tels sentiments ne s'oublient pas et puis il y a une complicité entre nous, nous avons vécu ensemble des choses pas commune a une époque loin d'être facile.

-J'aimerai mieux le connaître, Maman mais je ne veux pas faire de peine a papa enfin a Harry.

-Léo, Harry reste ton père, il t'a élevé il t'a vu grandir, c'est ton père

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense, tu crois que je pourrais rencontré Mr Malfoy.

-Et bien nous allons voir avec lui, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi n'a t-il jamais cherché a me connaître ?

-Il a sut a la réunion que tu étais sa fille, Harry la appris également ce jour là.

-Ha !

Leoline la regarda et sourit

-Tu sais, sa fille Hermione m'a dit que son père disait que dans un sens tu l'avais sauvé a cette époque, tu peux me raconté.

Hermione sourit, les paroles de sa fille la touchait profondément.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu lui demande a lui. Nous allons les invités a passe un week end avec nous, nous allons appeler ça le week end découverte

-Maman, ça risque d'être dur pendant quelques temps entre nous tu le sait.

-J'en suis consciente ma puce mais nous allons surmonté ça, hein.

****

Voilà !

La venu des Malfoy chez les Potter, ca vous tente ??

Leoline


	20. Chapitre 20

****

Comme je vous aimes fort et bien je vous met un autre chapitre aujourd'hui

Je suis trop gentille des fois

Chapitre 20

Le samedi matin arriva, Hermione était nerveuse a l'idée de passer le week end avec Drago et sa famille. Leoline était stressée et était persuadé que Drago allait la haïr. Harry était étrangement calme et James semblait ne rien remarqué de particulier.

Lorsque la famille Malfoy débarqua dans le salon par la cheminée, Hermione les attendait avec Leoline.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue

-Bonjour Drago

Sabine s'avança et fit de même, ce qui surpris Hermione

-Bonjour, nous ne sommes pas trop en retard ?

-Non non pas du tout.

Hermione M (Malfoy) était déjà en pleine discussion sur le lien de parenté qui l'unissait avec Léoline et Emilien courait après James dans l'escalier

-Bon très bien je vois qu'ils n'ont pas mis longtemps a s'acclimaté, Leoline tu peux venir ici, s'il te plait ma puce

Leoline s'avança, la tête baissé.

-Bien, Drago voici Léoline, Léoline voici Drago

-On se connaît déjà Mione, on c'est déjà vu a la réunion

Sabine la regarda quelques instants

-Tu ressembles énormément a ta mère mais on ne peux pas nier que tu as quelque chose de Drago !

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle

-C'est vrai ?

Sabine reprit

-Regardez vous l'un a coté de l'autre dans un miroir vous allez voir si il n'y a pas de la ressemblance. Tu a les mêmes yeux, vous avez la même prestance, la même façon de vous tenir et ça va même jusqu'à des gestes similaires.

Hermione reprit

-C'est vrai et ils ont la même façon d'utilisé leur regard pour faire voir ce qu'ils ressentent et je trouve de plus en plus des traits de caractère de Drago en Leoline

Drago sourit en voyant la jeune fille le dévisagé

-Les bons j'espère 

Hermione ria

-Hélas, non, les mêmes accès de fureur, les mêmes colères, les mêmes répliques cinglantes !

-Et bah c'est Harry qui doit être heureux.

Au même moment l'intéressé entra dans la pièce

-Pourquoi je dois être heureux ?

Hermione passa son bras autour de la taille de son mari.

-D'avoir une Leoline au caractère colérique des Malfoy

-Puf, ne m'en parle pas ! Un vrai serpent quand elle s'y met !

-Bon bah ça va, pourquoi je vais passé après moi.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire

-Drago suis moi je vais te conduire dans votre chambre

-Voulez vous un thé ou un café, Madame Malfoy

-Un thé avec plaisir. On pourrait peut être se tutoyé et s'appeler par nos prénoms il semblerait que nous allons nous voir assez souvent.

-Oui c'est vrai. Viens, je vais préparé un thé et un café noir sans sucre pour Drago si ça n'a pas changé.

Sabine sourit

-Non, ça n'a pas changé

Harry et Drago descendirent et s'installèrent dans le salon avec Sabine et Hermione

-Bien Drago, Leoline aimerait te connaître mieux et connaître aussi notre histoire, je n'ai pas voulu lui en parlé je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être lui raconté par toi même.

Il la regarda intensément, faisant rosir les joues de Hermione

/*Me voilà a rougir comme une ado simplement parce qu'il me lance un coup d'œil.

Hermione regarda Harry et vit son regard s'assombrire

/*Hermione ça suffit, tu n'as plus 15 ans tu es marié tu as des enfants et lui aussi alors arrête ça tout de suite et n'y pense même pas.

Drago la sortie de sa torpeur

-Tu aurais pu lui parlé.

-Oui mais je préfères que ce soit toi, disons que elle et moi avons des rapports un peu tendu depuis quelques temps.

-Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis son père ?

-Oui et qu'elle nous a vu dans le Parc de Poudlard le jour de la réunion

Hermione vit les yeux de Drago s'agrandir et ses joues devenir encore plus blanches qu'a leur habitude

/*Oh oh je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe là !

Sabine se tourna vers on mari

-Y c'est passé quoi dans le parc de Poudlard, Drago ?

Sa voix et son regard était loin d'être agréable

Hermione se leva

-Heu Harry, tu veux bien venir m'aidé dans la cuisine s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi tout est là !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

-Harry !

-Ok j'arrive.

Il sortirent de la pièce laissant Drago s'expliqué avec Sabine.

Sabine se leva

-Alors, je t'écoute, que c'est il passe dans le Parc de Poudlard ?

-Rien qui ne mérite que tu t'emporte ainsi

-Drago, vas tu m'expliqué oui ou non

-Je l'ai embrassé !

sabine le fixa, les bras ballant, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai embrassé Hermione mais ça ne voulait rien dire !

-CA NE VOULAIT RIEN DIRE !

-Non, c'était juste un souvenir, rien de plus

-RIEN DE PLUS, TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA !

-Non, je t'assure elle et moi c'est fini, je ne l'aime pas

-NE ME MENTS PAS MALFOY !

-Mais

-JE TE CONNAIS PAR CŒUR, LE SOURIRE QUI S'AFFICHE SUR TON VISAGE DES QUE TU LA VOIS, TES JOUES QUI ROUGISSENT DES QU'ELLE ENTRE DANS LA MEME PIECE QUE TOI !

-Non, pas du tout

-OH QUE SI TU ROUGI ! ET CETTE LUEUR DANS TES YEUX RIEN QUE QUAND TU ENTENDS SON PRENOM, CETTE LUEUR QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS EU POUR MOI, DRAGO ! TU L'AIMES NE ME MENTS PAS !

-Sabine, …

-ARRETE, JE N'AI ETE QU'UNE PALE REMPLACANTE C'EST TOUT !

-Pas du tout, tu es ma femme, je t'aime comme tel

-JUSTEMENT, POURQUOI M'A TU EPOUSE, UNIQUEMENT PARCE QU'ELLE ETAIT MARIE AVEC HARRY, C'EST TOUT, TU AS PENSE LA RENDE JALOUSE ! DRAGO

Les yeux de Sabine étaient remplis de larmes, elle s'assit près de Drago.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse

-Sabine, calme toi, s'il te plait, tout ça est ridicule !

-Non, Drago ce n'est pas ridicule, je .. je vais demande le divorce !

-Qu..quoi ? mais et les enfants et moi

-Les enfants, Hermione est a Poudlard, elle ne sera la que pendant les vacances, nous pourrons la voir chacun notre tour et Emilien rendre a Poudlard en septembre, il n'y a plus que quelques mois, nous pourrons nous arrangé.

Drago la regardait, abasourdi

-Et moi

Elle tourna son visage rempli de larme vers lui

-Oh toi, tu t'en sortira très bien, tu pourras te consacré a Hermione !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Sabine

-Oh excuse moi, il est vrai qu'elle est mariée et a l'air d'aimé profondément son mari

-Tu deviens blessante

-Oh je te blesse ! penses a ce que moi je ressent alors ! Rentrons au manoir, je fais mes valises et je pars.

-Mais les enfants sont là et …

-Demande aux Potter si ils peuvent les gardé deux, trois jours le temps que je rassemble mes affaires, nous leur parlerons plus tard !

Drago sortie du salon et entra dans la cuisine

Harry était a l'étage et montrait son nouveau balai aux garçons.

Hermione se retourna et vit Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage pale, la mine défaite, les yeux tristes.

-Mione, pourrais tu gardé les enfants quelques jours, je dois rentré au manoir avec sabine

-Drago, est ce que ça va ?

-Non, sabine et moi divorçons

Hermione s'assit sur la chaise derrière elle

-Drago, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est de ma faute

-Je n'aurais pas du parler de l'autre jour tout a l'heure

-Non, de toute façon ça aurait explosé un jour ou l'autre

Il baissa la tête, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui

-Drago, tu peux laisser les enfants ici autant que tu veux.

-Merci

-Si tu aimes cette femme, Drago fais tout pour la récupérer, ne la laisse pas partir sans rien faire !

Il leva les yeux vers elle et tenta un sourire, il se retourna et parti vers le salon. 

Arrivé au milieu du couloir il s'arrêta et sans se retourné lui dit

-Mione ?

-Oui

-Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé !


	21. Chapite 21

****

Coucou tous le monde

Les réponses a mes p'tites reviews

ana Ah oui elles ont le sang chaud ces deux la. Attends, une Malfoy et une Hermione pas étonnant !

coccinelle bleue Extrement comprehenseif est peut etre un grand mot, puisqu tu vas voir par la suite que tous ca derape un peu

lucendiluna C'est bizarre mais interessant !! surtout vu le denouement !

vény rogue Merci, c'est gentil !

**Mystick**** Et bien en voilà un de plus deja !**

Andréanne Vallières Mais non ce n'est pas si triste que ça ! Je n'avais pas pense mais c'est vrai que maintenant que je relis la decription que j'en fait, elle ressemble etrangement a une pauvre fille que je peux pas voir !! Bizarre !!

**Lessien Linw**** Merci !**

**Oceane la malicieuse**** oh mais si ça en vaut la peine, je t'assure. Drago ne l'aime pas c'est une raison suffisante !**

LOU4 L'échange de couple, non toujours pas ! desolé!

nephthys82 Ahh merci, j'ai lu ta fic et je t'ai laissé une tite review !

Kiss celine Et la voilà la suite

AL Ah est ce que Hermione aime harry ? Reponse oui elle l'aime mais la vrai question est l'aime t'elle comme elle devrait aimé son mari et ne le voit elle pas comme son ami plutot que son mari ?

neyarchess Une FAN ou dis donc !! merci, je prends note des idées !

Raphou Non t'as pas loupé un chap, j'en ai posté deux le meme jour !

Plume_potter La meilleur que tu n'ai jamais lu ! Et bah, je rougis !

Caro Je prends tes idées en compte, et en fait il y a des choses auxquelles j'avais deja pensé ! Merci 

glamour_girl Ce qui est de moi est trop bien mais arrete les compliments !! je vais finir par y croire ! merci!!  
Cristal Aller peut etre quelques réponses dans ce chapitre

Dahlia Merci et voici la suite

Elsar Ca c'est une question que je me pose aussi ! pourquoi toujours les mauvais garçons et bah le gentil mignon a coté ! Et bah j'en sais rien mais moi c'est pareil, je préfère les méchants garçon au petit gentil (plus de caractère peut être, je sais pas )

Alba Contente que ça te plaise

hanna Ca ne finira pas dans un monde ou tout le monde est heureux et s'aime bien ! Pas possible !

----------------------

22 reviews et bien ca a plu mon dernier chap !

Rien a moi a pars l'histoire et puis Leoline aussi ( bah oui quand même, j'aime bien mon perso)

Aller je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

N'oubliez pas que vos avis et vos idées m'intéressent

Bizz

Leoline

Hermione était dans la salle de bain, allongée dans la baignoire, elle avait comme a son habitude mit des bougies autour de celle ci, un peu d'encens et une ballade au piano accompagné le tout.

Harry avait emmené James et Emilien voir un match, Hermione et Leoline était chez Ginny et faisaient du baby-sitting.

Elle était donc seule chez elle et en profité pour se relaxé.

Son esprit était quelque peu embrumé depuis le retour de Drago dans sa vie.

Elle avait cru au début, qu'il ne s'agissait que de nostalgie mais voilà maintenant presque 15 jours que les enfants Malfoys étaient chez elle et donc plus de 15 jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago.

Les dernières paroles de celui ci l'avait troublée. 

Pourquoi avait il épousé Sabine si il ne l'aimait pas !

Décidément il y a avait vraiment quelque chose qui la perturbé.

Et puis elle, elle avait été franche avec Harry ?

Ce baiser c'était uniquement en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Elle avait apprécié ce moment plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû ! 

En plus, l'ambiance entre elle et Harry se gâtait de jour en jour.

Il fallait dire qu'elle ne faisait rien pour arrangé les choses. Depuis combien de temps, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour tous les deux, presque 1 mois !

Pourtant elle aimait Harry. L'aimait elle vraiment ? 

-Mais bien sur que je l'aime !

Oui, c'est mon mari, mon confident, mon ami…mon frère

Elle plongea la tête dans l'eau et en ressortie que lorsque l'air lui manqua.

Elle sortie de son bain et enfila un peignoir

-Hermione, reprends toi !

Elle devait sauvé son couple, quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait mettre ses sentiments pour Drago de coté

Elle descendit les marches quatre a quatre et prit le téléphone

-Olivier, c'est Hermione

-Bonjour, Mione comment vas tu, nous venons juste de rentrer, les filles ont été géniales avec les petits

-Oui, oui, passe moi Ginny !

-Moi aussi Hermione j'ai été heureux de te parler

Elle entendit les enfants rirent, et Olivier appelé Ginny

-Allo

-Gin ?

-Mione mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ecoute, Harry et moi avons besoin d'un peu de solitude, tu comprends avec nos enfants plus ceux des Malfoys a la maison avoir un moment de tranquillité devient compliqué et..

-Ok, Mione, je garde les filles ce soir

Hermione entendit les deux jeunes filles en question hurlé de joie derrière elle

-Merci, Ginny je te revaudrais ça !

-C'est ça !

Bon les filles c'étaient bon, il ne manquait plus qu'a case les deux garçons.

Elle reprit le téléphone

-Mary, bonjour c Hermione

-Bonjour, comment vas tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va.

-Pourrais tu me rendre un service Mary

-Bien sur de quoi s'agit il ?

-Pourrais tu garder James et Emilien Malfoy ce soir

-Malfoy

-Oui c'est une longue histoire je t'expliquerai ça plus tard mais Harry et moi avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire

-Oh que oui ! il n'y pas de problème, je passerai les prendre ce soir vers 18h00

-Merci Mary

Elle remonta et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, elle descendit dans la cuisine et entreprit de préparé un bon repas !

Lorsque Harry rentra avec les garçons, Mary était avec Hermione dans la cuisine.

Elle se leva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Harry

-Mary, bonjour !

-Bon les garçons ont y va aller

Harry la regarda,

-Ils vont ou ?

-Ta femme veut passer un petit moment tranquille avec toi sans toute cette marmaille.

Il sourit en regardant Hermione, elle avait mis une robe longue rouge, ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignons, elle était belle.

Ca allait s'arrange, il le sentait

-Je prends donc les enfants, en échange, tu prendra les miens un week end !

Elle reparti aussi vite qu'il l'avait vu débarqué !

Il entra dans la salle accompagné de sa femme

Il la prit dans ses bras

-Tu as eu raison, Mione, ça va nous faire du bien

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement

-Oui, je n'en peux plus de cette tension entre nous, j'ai l'impression qu'on se perd et qu'on arrive plus a avoir un moment a nous. J'ai besoin de t'avoir a mes cotés ce soir.

Il l'embrassa.

Un pop se fit entendre dans la cuisine

Ils se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face a Remus 

-Harry il faut que tu nous suives, il se passe des choses étranges

-Quoi mais ou ?

-En Suède, des sorciers se sont fait tués, des moldues meurent de façon étrange, il y a de la magie noire la dessous

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Rémus regarda Hermione

-Non, désolé Hermione ça ne peut pas attendre

Harry se tourna vers sa femme

-Je suis désolée, Mione, je dois y allé, ne m'attends pas je ne rentrerais que demain

Il l'embrassa et disparus dans un Pop.

Hermione resta au milieu de la pièce, en robe de soirée le repas était prêt et elle était seule !

Une vague de tristesse l'empara, et une grosse larme coula sur sa joue.

-Drago …

****

Alors ?


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou**

**Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre un autre chap ce week end, je vous en met donc un ce soit pour me faire pardonner.**

**Je répondrais a mes reiews lundi**

**A lundi**

**Bizz a tous et bon week !!**

Leoline 

Drago était dans le grand salon, Sabine venait de partir. 

Elle l'avait quitté et malgré la douleur de la séparation, il ne pouvait s'empêché de se dire que c'était mieux ainsi.

Il était une fois de plus seul dans cet immense demeure et bien que la venu de Sabine est considérablement changé le look de celle ci, il ne pouvait s'empêché de se dire qu'elle était vraiment froide.

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Habituellement il entendait ses enfants, joués ou se hurlé dessus mais là tout était silencieux. Ses enfants étaient chez Hermione. 

Il se leva et pris une cigarette. Il contempla quelques instants son piano, depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas joué. 

Il s'y assit, Hermione il l'avait aimé et aujourd'hui encore il sentait son cœur chaviré rien qu'en pensant a elle. Il n'arrivait pas a imaginé Potter posé ses mains sur elle. Sur sa Hermione.

Il posa ses doigts fins sur les touches noires et blanches et ferma les yeux, il joua quelques instants.

Il se souvint de la chanson qu'il avait écrite il y a 15 ans.

Je m'en vais bien avant l'heure  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne se laisse aller   
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse en rire  
Je m'en vais en gardant toute ton odeur  
Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir 

Je m'en vais car l'on s'est vu voler  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse atterrir  
Je m'en vais car l'on s'est tant aim  
Je m'en vais avant de te détruire

  
Je m'en vais pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais  
Je m'en vais en te voyant sourire

Je m'en vais en croyant que tout est vrai  
Je m'en vais avant de te découvrir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te décevoir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir

Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle était là devant lui, en robe du soir, rouge, belle comme un ange.

Ses yeux gonflés, elle avait pleuré. Il ne bougea pas, il n'osa pas faire un geste de peur que l'apparition reparte aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Drago avait la gorge nouée, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle

-Je l'ai écrite quand je t'ai quitté.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux au contact chaud.

Elle fit un pas et posa sa tête sur son torse, il passa ses mains autour d'elle.

Il l'entendit soupiré et éclaté en sanglot.

Il la laissa pleuré tout ce qu'elle voulait, lorsque enfin elle se calma, elle se décolla de lui.

Il la regarda, se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme il l'avait un bon nombre de fois.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller a la chaleur qui montait de son ventre, elle laissa son cœur faire des bons dans sa poitrine et laissa ses genoux fléchirent.

Harry était loin, il n'était pas près d'elle.

Drago était présent, lui !

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

-Que fais tu là, Mione, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Harry a été appelé en Suède

-Ah, et les enfants

-Chez Ginny et chez Ron

Il sourit 

-Mes enfants chez les weasley !

Elle s'approcha de lui et colla sa bouche près de son oreille

-Drago, fais moi l'amour comme avant

Le cœur de Drago fit deux tours et demi dans sa poitrine.

Il prit la tête de Hermione entre ses mains, il la regarda dans les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait mais il n'y vit que du désir, un désir refoulé depuis tant d'années.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il la posa délicatement, enleva les quelques cheveux couvrant son visage.

-Je t'aime Hermione ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas des mots a la légère il n'avait jamais su montré et encore moins dire ses sentiments, une boule se forma dans son estomac.

-Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimé.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour, fiévreusement, douloureusement.

Tout étais tellement différent. 

Ils étaient adultes et il y aurait des conséquences a cette nuit mais a ce moment là, rien de tout ça ne les préoccupait, seul l'instant présent comptait. 

Seul les bras, la voix, le corps presque oublié de l'autre comptait 

La chanson est une chanson de miosec


	23. Chapitre 23

****

Coucou,

J'espere que votre week end a été bon !

En premier et comme toujours les réponses a mes reviews !

**Lessien Linw**** Je pense que tu as les réponses a tes questions **

Caro c vrai que ce chap la n'apprenait pas grand chose, mais j'ai des fois besoin de chapitre charniere histoire de pouvoir ammené une autre situation

nephthys82 Bon et bah j'espere avoir été assez rapide !

**Mystick**** Et bien je suis heureuse que ca te plaise**

azuria 2 chapitres par jour ???!! En fait, la fic quand je l'ai pubilé était finie. Le seul truc c'est que l'on m'a demandé des évolutions, résultat elle est plus finie et je sais pas ou je vais !!

**Oceane la malicieuse**** En fait, il pensait l'aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Hermione et qui se rende compte que sn grand amour c'était elle !! c BÔ !**

**Mimi-la-pro**** Merci beaucoup !**

kamy Non, il n'y aura pas d'échange de couple !

**frite12**** et bien je suis hereuse que ça te plaise, j'espere qeu ce chap te plaira autant **

glamour_girl Rougis !!!! c tres gentil !

Dahlia Je crois qu'elle va reussir a se consolé la Mione !  
babe non pas au cou du premier Malfoy venu, Au cou du Malfoy sexy, beau et craquant, le seule t l'unique !  
Selphie Vraiment t'as l'œil en effet c'est une robe qui correspond a celle que Drago lui avait offert !

coccinelle bleue Bon et bine je crois que tu as tes réponses, de toute façon ou voulais tu qu'elle trouve du reconfort !!

Raphou Merci

céline402 Tres gentil, merci beaucoup !...

zoulou 7Ne t'inquietes pas je vais la finir, c pas mon genre de laisser des choses en cours !

Vici Black C'est vrai que Dumby pourrait être au courant, je vais reflechir si je peux le place dans l'intrigue !

le-plus-bo-c-draco-malefo J'adore ton pseudo !

Alba Merci, je sai spas si c parfiat mais c'est heureuse que ca te plaise !

SmikiGirL MERCI !

mimille Ah ah la question que tout le monde se pose !!

ana Elles sont toutes les deux griffondors ! en ce qui concerne le tournant de l'histoire, au début, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça, Harry et hermione devaient rester ensemble et Drago/ sabine aussi ! Mais la demande d'un nouveau Drago/Hermione a ete importante, j'ai donc modifié l'histoire !

AL 2Non hermione ne tombera pas de nouveau enceinte ! ca c une chose sure !

azuria Pas de sabine /harry en perspective

kamy Merci, je pense pouvoir sortir une prochaine bientôt ! en fin j'espere !  
nephthys82 En effet, ca risque d'etre un bordel monstre !

Andréanne Malefoy Drago roi du monde, je signe ou ?

**PrincessYueSerenity**** La voulia !**

skyblack4 En fait, la fic ne devait pas bifurquer comme ca. Au debut, il était prevu que Drago reste avec Sabine, Hermione avec harry. Leoline apprenait que Drago etait son pere. Harry et Drago faisait un effort pour se supporter sans pour autant s'entendre. Et le derneir chapitre était la remise des Aspics de Leoline avec tou le mnde réuni. Leoline pressentait son petit ami a drago et harry et pour une fois ils étaient d'accord : leur fille beaucoup trop bien pour ce mec, beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir des petits amis.. enfin des papa normaux quoi ! Mais beaucoup de mes lecteurs ont souhaité faire revivre le couple Drago/ Hermione et j'ai voulu leur faire plaisir ! donc voilà ! Mais a l'origine l'intérêt de l'histoire était les flash back. En tout ca merci, et ta reviews n'est pas blessante, elle est constructive ! nuance !

  
lucendiluna Voilà la suite !

Bon voici la suite, rien n'est a moi pour changer.

Attention, attention, Harry s'énerve !

Si vous avez des idées, elles sont les biens venus

Bizzz

Leoline

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre, sa tête était posé sur un torse familier, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes

-Harry ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux et ne sut quoi dire

-Oh par Merlin !

Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent dans sa mémoire

-Hermione, ça va ?

Elle le regarda

-J'ai trompé mon mari !

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre

Elle se leva du lit, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était nue, elle rougit

-Tu sais Mione, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue !

Elle se tourna et sourit

-Tu es belle.

Elle rougit un peu plus et s'assit sur le lit

-Te rend tu comptes de ce qu'on a fait, Drago ?

-Oui

-Mais on est marié l'un comme l'autre !

-Enfin moi plus pour très longtemps !

-Drago je suis sérieuse, comment je vais regardé mes enfants et Harry en face maintenant.

-Hermione si ce que tu m'as dit hier est vrai il y a longtemps que tu ne dois plus regarder Harry en face.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit

-Que tu m'aimais

Elle rougit

-Est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment, Hermione ?

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Hermione réponds moi

Elle le regarda et se perdit une fois de plus dans le bleu de ses yeux

-Je t'aime mais je dois y aller, Mary doit me déposé les enfants

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa

-Reviens quand tu veux, ça fait 15 ans que je t'attends, je peux encore attendre autant.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla, elle lança de la poudre de cheminette et Drago l'entendit prononcé

-Le salon des Potter

En arrivant elle monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre et se changea.

Elle était un peu plus calme en descendant dans la cuisine mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle trouva Harry assit a la table, le visage sale. Il leva vers elle ses yeux fatigués et tristes.

-Bonjour Hermione

-Bonjour

Elle prit une tasse, ses mains tremblaient.

/* Du calme, si ça se trouve il vient de rentrer et ne sait même pas que je n'ai pas passé la nuit ici

Elle s'assit a ses côtés.

-Ou étais-tu ?

/*Et merde

-Sortis

Il ne dit rien mais lorsqu'elle vit leva les yeux, elle vit que la fureur avait remplacé la tristesse dans ses yeux

-Depuis hier soir ?

/*Oh merde, merde et merde

-Quand es tu rentré ?

-Une heure après être parti, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là.

/* Ginny je peux toujours lui dire que j'étais chez elle, si je l'appelle après elle me couvrira.

-J'ai été passer la nuit chez Ginny

La colère augmentait en lui, Hermione le sentait, ses mains se crispaient

-Je l'ai appelé tout comme j'ai appellé Mary mais personne ne t'as vu cette nuit

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-J'aurais peut être dû appelé au Manoir, je t'y aurais peut être trouvé !

Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche

/*Il sait que j'ai passé la nuit la bas !! qu'est ce que je vais faire !

-Hermione

-Oui ?

-Ou étais tu ?

elle ne répondit pas

-Ne joue pas a ça avec moi, Hermione, je suis ton mari et j'ai le droit de savoir ou ma femme a passé la nuit et surtout avec qui… parce qu'il y a un qui n'est ce pas ?

-Harry écoute

-HERMIONE, CESSE DE TE TROUVE DES ESCUSES, AVOUE, DIS LE QUE TU M'AS TROMPE, DIS LE QUE TU ETAIS AVEC LUI !!

Hermione se mit a pleuré.

-Harry, je t'en prie ne hurle pas

-MAIS COMMENT PEUX TU ME DEMANDE DE NE PAS HURLER, JE VIENS DE DECOUVRIR QUE MA FEMME ME TROMPAIT; JE VIENS DE PERDRE LA FEMME QUE J'AIME !

Il se leva et sembla se calmer

-Hermione, dis moi ou tu étais, je veux l'entendre de ta voix.

Elle le regarda, il pleurait 

-Harry…

-Je t'en prie ne me prends pas pour un idiot et dis moi

-J'étais au Manoir des Malfoys

Il s'assit

-Tu as couché avec ?

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait plus parlé, les larmes lui bloquaient la gorge

-Comment as tu pu faire ça, comment as tu pu couché avec lui ?

-Harry, j'avais besoin de toi hier et tu n'étais pas là et …

-ET DONC TU T'ES DIT ALLONS PRENDRE DU BON TEMPS AVEC MALFOY !

-NON, je ne pouvais pas rester seul hier et …

-Hermione, tu savais en te mariant avec moi que c'était le genre de chose qui pouvait arrivé, c'est mon Job, non de non !

-Je sais oui mais

-TU SAIS MAIS EST CE QUE TU SAIS AUSSI QUE C'EST QUINZE ANS DE VIE COMMUNE QUE TU VIENS DE RUINE, TU LE SAIT CA ?

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller la bas hier !

-ET LES ENFANTS TU Y AS PENSE, NON DE DIEU, LEOLINE COMMENT CROIS TU QU'ELLE VA PRENDRE LA NOUVELLE? C'EST COOL MA MERE TROMPE MON BEAU PERE AVEC MON PERE !! TU AS PERDU LA TETE OU QUOI

Oui ça devait être ça, elle avait perdu la tête

Elle le vit sortir de la cuisine, puis de la maison en claquant la porte


	24. Chapitre 24

****

Coucou tous le monde

Ana Je suis bien d'accord, c normal que harry réagisse ainsi ! en ce qui concerne la fin du chapitre 22, lorsque je dis qu'il y aura des conséquences, c'est simplement le fait que leur histoire va avoir des impact sur leur vie actuelle, leur mariage, et leurs enfants !

lorelei Merci beaucoup et voici la suite

glamour_girl Qui resisterai a Drago ?

caro Merci et voilà la suite de leurs péripéties ! 

narcissa Black Ah mais c vrai ça que va t il se passé et bah voilà !

**kikou224**** Ah la la c'est pas facile tous les jours pour le Harry national !**

LOU4 Echange de couple, non ! mais Harry recaser ??? peut être !

Cristal MILLES EXCUSES, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu a ta reviews, desol, desol,desol !! En tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise et pour me faire pardonné, regarde a la fin de la réponse aux reviews 

**Selphie6**** Il paraît pas comme ça le Harry mais c'est un nerveux   
babe Je serais toi je ne m'en ferai pas trop de soucis pour Harry**

**Mystick**** Je ne sais pas en fait le quel est le plus a plaindre dans l'histoire**

Raphou J'essaie de faire plus long mais c'est vrai que lc pas facile ! en tout cas merci !

neyarchess Les yeux gris bleu ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, la consoler moi aussi je veux etre consolé AHAHAHAH

Bon et puis quelques commentaires supplémentaires

__

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et un merci spéciale a tous ceux qui me sont fidèles (pas comme Hermione tiens !) c'est très sympa.

Ces 2 chapitres sont dédicacés a Cristal pour me faire pardonné! Mille excuses et bizz

Comme d'hab il n'y a que l'histoire tordu qui est a moi.

Je tiens a signalé que certains de mes reviewers ont une esprit encore plus tordu que le mien et ça c'est ENORME !!

Je vous en met 2 car je pense que le premier ne va pas vous rassasié !!

Bonne lecture

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Hermione s'écroula sur la table de la cuisine

Elle entendit un bruit dans le salon, puis des cris d'enfants.

Elle se reprit et essuya ses yeux, elle vit James et Emilien arrivé en courant suivi de Mary.

Les yeux de Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Mary.

-Les enfants allez jouer dehors s'il vous plait

les deux garçons sortirent en courant

Hermione se remit a pleurer

-J'appelle Ginny

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, elle vit débarqué une tornade rousse. 

Leoline et Hermione M gardaient les jumeaux

Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, son visage se décomposa

-Mione, qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

Mary arrivait derrière avec tes tasses de café

Elles s'installèrent a la table de la cuisine

-Harry et moi nous sommes disputés.

-Oui mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois, ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans de tel état

-Gin, tu ne comprends pas… je l'ai trompé

Mary reprit ses esprits la première

-Quoi ? mais quand ? et avec qui ?

Hermione leva ses yeux gonflés

-Cette nuit, Drago Malfoy 

-HERMIONE !

-Ginny, je t'en pris pas de moral, s'il te plait !

-oui mais quand même c'est Malfoy, notre ennemi de toujours

Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise

-Votre ennemie, tu oubli qu'a partir de la cinquième année lui et moi nous nous entendions plutôt bien, je dirai même très bien !

Ginny écarquilla les yeux

-Ah oui j'avais oublié ce détail

-Un détail qui m'a donnée ma fille

Ginny s'étrangla avec son café et Mary passa au blanc !

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as tu jamais dit.

-Drago, Leoline et Harry ne le savaient pas…jusqu'à la réunion des anciens élèves

-Oh la la c'est pas vrai mais dans quelle histoire tu t'es lancé

-Au fait comment tu en es rendu a le voir cette nuit.

-Et bien hier, J'avais préparé un repas pour Harry et moi. Une fois que Mary est venu chercher les enfants, rémus est arrivé et a embarqué Harry en Suède, une histoire de mage noir. Je me suis retrouvé seule dans mon salon en robe de soirée et le moral dans les chaussette, la seule personne qui m'est venu a l'esprit c'est lui, j'ai transplané jusqu'à chez lui. J'étais venu juste pour parlé mais quand je suis arrivé il était a son piano et chanté un air qu'il avait composé pour moi. Mon moral en a prit un coup supplémentaire, je me suis mise a pleure, il m'a consolé et j'ai eu envie que tout reparte comme avant, voilà

-Mais ou était sa femme

-Elle l'a quitté, ils vont divorcés!

-Et comment Harry l'a appris ?

-En fait il ne devait rentrer que ce matin, j'ai passé la nuit la bas. Harry est rentré a peine une heure après que je sois partie. A priori il a appelé chez vous pour savoir ou j'étais et il a fini par en déduire que j'étais au manoir. Lui et moi ça n'allait pas trop depuis quelques temps.

-Hermione, je vais reprend les garçons quelques temps a la maison, le temps que vous régliez vos problèmes

Ginny reprit

-Et moi je garde les filles, elles retournent a Poudlard demain, je les emmènerai

Hermione sourit, heureusement qu'elles soient là !


	25. Chapitre 25

****

Attention ça chauffe !!

Leoline

Drago entendit un bruit dans le hall, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. 

Il se retrouva face a un Harry fou de rage

-Harry, que fais tu …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing vint s'aplatir sur son visage.

Drago tomba a la renverse, il passa sa main sur sa mâchoire, il saignait.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

Harry s'approcha de lui

-OH SI CA VA TRES BIEN, A PARS LE FAIT QUE TU ES COUCHE AVEC MA FEMME

*AH bah il est au courant pour cette nuit.

-Tu veux parler d'il y a quinze ans ou de cette nuit ?

-NE JOUE PAS A CA AVEC MOI, MALFOY, DOIS JE TE RAPPELLER QU'ELLE EST MARIEE ET MERE DE DEUX ENFANTS

-Je suis au courant et un des deux est le mien.

Drago s'était relevé et Harry s'approchait de nouveau de lui

-LE FAIT QUE TU SOIS LE PERE DE LEOLINE NE TE DONNE PAS LE DROIT DE BRISE NOTRE FAMILLE !!

Alors que Harry s'emportait, Drago gardait le calme légendaire des Malfoys

-Je n'est rien brisé du tout ! 

-NON, BIEN SUR TU NE FAIS JAMAIS RIEN, DEPUIS QUE TU ES REAPARU DANS SA VIE, TOUT VA DE TRAVERS

-Et tu ne t'es pas demandé si le problème ne venait pas de toi plutôt que de moi !

-NON TOUT ALLAIT BIEN AVANT

-BIEN SUR ! CA NE PEUT PAS ETRE TOI, TU ES UN POTTER, TU ES SI PARFAIT, CA NE PEUT VENIR QUE DE MOI !!

-JE T'INTERDIS D'APPROCHE MA FEMME

-Tu n'a rien a m'interdire, je compte voir ma fille et pour la voir, je dois également voir Mione

-CESSE DE L'APPELER AINSI !

-Pourquoi je devrais arrêter, je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai maintenant

-CA CHANGE PARCE QUE TU N'ES PLUS AVEC ELLE, TU N'ES PLUS SON PETIT AMI ET QUE MOI SON MARI, JE T'INTERDIS 

-Je vais t'informé d'une chose, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu chez toi cette nuit et ce n'est pas moi qui lui est demandé de resté tout comme ce n'est pas moi qu'il lui ai demandé de faire l'amour ! Sache que si elle revient avec les mêmes intentions, je ne la repousserai pas, je ne tiens pas a la perdre une seconde fois ! Et si quelqu'un doit m'interdire quelque chose, ce n viendra que de elle

Harry le regarda méchamment et sortie du manoir

Hermione était dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que ses amies étaient parties.

La porte d'entré claqua, elle se leva et se précipita.

-HARRY

Il était au milieu du couloir.

Il prit une voix douce presque inaudible

-Tu as été chez lui avec l'intention de couché avec, ce n'était même pas un accident !

-Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te trompé mais…

Elle s'arrêta, de quoi d'autre était il au courant

-Tu as vu Drago ?

-Je lui ai aplatit mon poing sur sa gueule d'ange !

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je lui est démonté le portrait !

-Oh Harry !

-Quoi que croyais tu, que j'allais le laissé baisé ma femme sans rien dire !

-Harry tu deviens vulgaire là !

-Oh je te choque ! Je croyais pourtant qu'il en faudrait plus pour choqué une fille dans ton style !

Hermione le regarda méchamment 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là !

-Je veux dire que tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, pour aller coucher avec lui ! je commence a croire TA fille lorsqu'elle te traite de traînée !

-Tais toi !

-Pourquoi parce que c'est la vérité, tu n'es qu'une traînée qui trompe son mari

Hermione le regarda, les yeux rempli de larmes et de fureur

-Si je suis une traînée, ce n'est pas pour la nuit que j'ai passé avec Drago mais plutôt pour les quinze années que j'ai passé auprès d'un homme que je n'aimais pas !

Harry la fixa, avalant difficilement les mots qui venaient d'être dit. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il se mordit la lèvres et ravala un sanglot. Il leva la main et gifla Hermione de toutes ses forces. Il se retourna

-Je pars !

Il sortit de la maison, Hermione tomba a genoux sur le sol, la joue en feu. De gros sanglots sortirent de sa bouche

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire une chose aussi méchante ?


	26. Chapitre 26

Coucou vous,

Alors ca va ?

Réponses a mes reviews

__

patronus Ouais je sais c pas très gai mais bon ! en tout ça merci, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un style d'écriture particulier, c très gentil !

__

madin.ita Alors je te rassure, Harry ne retourne pas avec Hermione ! si tu lis ma bio, tu verras que je suis comme toi , les garçons trop gentils c pas mon truc. Préfère les males viriles avec beaucoup de caractère et un peu méchant sur les bord ! Bizarre, c le contraire de mon copain !

__

elsa Désolée Harry et Hermione ne se remettront pas ensemble !

__

Vici Black Bah oui mais lui aussi a été un peu méchant alors avec la colère c'est partie tout seul ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Harry !

__

lizzie OUOUOU dis donc c gentil ça !!

__

babe Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre Drago, il va bien et puis il a Hermione pour le soigné ! et non il ne va pas voir Sabine

__

neyarchess Ah oui mais la Hermione elle a pas été gentille du tout !! C'est l'énervement qui lui fait dire ce genre de chose !

__

Dahlia Ne soit pas triste pour Harry !! et drago et hermione sont fait pour être ensemble

__

! caro Harry va laisser Drago a Hermione ? A moins qu'il est une autre idée ou une autre histoire **sasha krum**** Non mais attends, il n'y a pas de raison c pas parce qu'ils ont des baguettes magique qui vont y coupé !!**

__

Cristal T'as vu je t'oubli pas ce coup ci ! en tout cas merci beaucoup

l_orelei_ Il faut bien un peu d'action de temps en temps

__

nephthys82 Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu hier mais je publie mes _chap le matin_

phisoe Merci moi aussi j'adOre Drago et Hermione !

**_Mystick_**** Moi non plus aime pas trop Harry**

__

coccinelle bleue HAHA rire sadique accompagnant le tiens, oui il va y avoir une nouvelle confrontation Leo/mione

__

**_kikou224_**** Merci**

__

ana Nan mais je sais aucun respect pour la 8eme merveille du monde ce Harry !! puf il est jaloux c tout 

__

Raphou Merci beaucoup voici la suite

__

hanna Bien d'accord avec toi !!

__

**_yoann_**** Je suis bien d'accord, si ce saleté de mangemort ne c'était pas mêlé de cette histoire il n'y aurait pas eu tout ces problèmes !!**

__

En tout cas merci a vous tous, je passe les 200 reviews et j'en suis très émue ! ça m'encourage vraiment a continué celle ci et a en imaginé d'autres. Donc merci !

Sur ceux, je vous met 2 petits chap ce matin

Toujours pareil, a pars l'histoire complètement tordu sortant de mon esprit brumeux et machiavélique rien n'est a moi

Bizzzzzz

Leoline

Leoline avait reprit l'école depuis une semaine. Elle était dans la grande salle avec Hermione, une chouette arriva et déposa dans ses mains une enveloppe.

Elle regarda l'écriture c'était celle de sa mère.

Elle l'ouvrit

__

Ma chérie,

J'aimerais que tu rentre a la maison ce week end. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et te fera passer par sa cheminée.

Harry et moi devons te parlé.

Je compte sur toi Je t'attends vendredi soir vers 18h

Je t'embrasse 

Maman qui t'aimes

Leoline regarda son amie, assise en face d'elle

-Ca sent rien de bon.

Leoline reprit 

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Tu crois que tes parents vont se séparés, comme les miens.

L'idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de la jeune fille mais en effet c'était tout a fait possible, elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe chez elle. Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire avec les Malfoys

-C'est possible mais pourquoi ?

La jeune Hermione, baissa les yeux

-Et bien peut être que mon père et ta mère se sont aperçus qu'ils s'aimaient toujours !

Leoline blanchit, c'était ça bien sur, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Lorsque le vendredi, elle rejoignit le bureau de Dumbledore pour rentré chez elle, elle était sur que c'était la raison de la future séparation de ses parents.

Hermione était assise dans le salon, Harry était dans la cuisine avec James, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Harry était parti pendant une semaine, il avait juste appelle Hermione pour prévenir les enfants.

Leoline arriva, elle vit sa mère la tête dans ses mains et tous ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

Hermione leva ses yeux gonflés.

-Bonjour, ma chérie

-Man ?

-Viens allons rejoindre Harry

-Maman, toi et papa, vous vous séparez ?

Hermione la regarda, elle avait changé, ce n'était plus une enfant, bientôt viendrait le jour ou elle quittera Poudlard et la maison familiale également.

-Oui ma chérie, ton père et moi nous nous séparons.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine et prirent place a coté de Harry et James.

Harry commença a parler

-Votre mère et moi avons décidés de nous séparés.

Hermione le regarda, il aurait au moins pu prendre des gants pour annoncé ça a ses enfants.

James le regarda

-Quoi ? vous vous aimez plus ?

-Non mon poussin, ton père et moi nous ne nous aimons plus

Leoline regarda sa mère méchamment

-Vous ne vous vous aimez plus ou TU ne l'aimes plus et tu préfères Malfoy ?

Harry sourit mais il était hors de question de se faire jugé lui ou Hermione par une gamine de 14 ans.

-Non Leoline, c'est une décision commune, Mal….; Drago n'a rien a voir la dedans.

Hermione remercie intérieurement Harry

-Bien, donc Leoline comme tu es a Poudlard, le changement sera moins frappant pour toi, ce sera uniquement pour les vacances, tu passeras une semaine chez ta mère et une semaine chez moi.

Pour toi James, comme tu ne rentre a Poudlard qu'en septembre, ta mère et moi avons décidé de te laissé dans la même école, tu vas habité chez ta mère et je te verrais le mercredi et les week end. Quand tu rentreras a Poudlard, tu feras pareille que Leoline. Pour le moment et pendant encore deux, trois semaine, tu vas habité chez Ginny et Olivier, le temps que Hermione et moi réglions tous les problèmes de papier et de partage. D'accord

Le petit garçon au bout de la table pleurait et Leoline avait le regard baissé.

Hermione s'approcha de son fils

-Ca va aller mon chéri, tu vas voir. Hein?

Il secoua la tête. 

Elle s'approcha de Leoline et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, rempli de fureur, elle dégagea sa main et s'enfuie dans sa chambre.

James avait rejoins Ginny et Leoline sans un mot a ses parents était repartie pour Poudlard.

Harry et Hermione avait réglé les derniers papiers. Ils étaient sur le bord de la porte 

Elle le regarda

-Harry, ne crois pas que j'ai joué avec toi, ce n'est pas le cas;

-Non, Hermione, tu as juste menti sur tes sentiments envers moi pendant presque 15 ans.

-C'est difficile a expliqué mais jusqu'à ce que je revois Drago, je pensais sincèrement t'aimé

-C'est difficile a croire ! 

-On reste amis, quand même ?

-Non, Hermione, je ne pourrais pas. On se verra uniquement pour les enfants, enfin pour James, Leoline va m'oublié vite maintenant que son père est de retour

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je crois même que c'est pour elle que c'est le plus dur.

Elle sourit

-On aura eu de bons moments ensemble quand même. 

Elle voulait que la séparation se fasse en douceur

Il leva les yeux vers elle

-De merveilleux moments, je dois y aller

Il partit sans un au revoir, il descendit le petit chemin et passa la barrière en fer, sans se retourné. Hermione les yeux embrumés vit la silhouette de celui qui avait été son mari pendant tant d'années, s'éloigné pour sortir complètement de sa vie !


	27. Chapitre 27

Drago n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Hermione depuis cette nuit la. Il ne savait ou ils en étaient tous les deux ni ou elle en était avec Harry.

Il était mélancolique, morose, nostalgique en un mot déprimé.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des nuits, il ne pouvait pas a chaque fois le visage de Hermione venait le hanté.

Il était assis a son piano, depuis la nuit ou Hermione était revenu, il avait joué tout les jours. Des airs entraînant dans un premier temps puis voyant les jours passés sans nouvelles, sa musique se faisait de plus en plus triste. 

Il constata qu'une fois encore, des textes lui venaient et a chaque fois c'était Hermione qui provoquait cette inspiration. Il relut les quelques grifouillage que contenait sa feuille

A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies  
  
Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin  
  
Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journées de mes nuits  
  
A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies  
  
A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone  
A la faveur de l'automne  
  
Comment ai-je pu  
Seulement être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue  
Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps  
S'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu

Une voix le tira de sa lecture

-Bonjour Drago

Il se leva d'un bon laissant échappé le feuillet

-Mione !

-Pourquoi a chaque fois que je te vois devant cet instrument, je fonds !

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle

-Tu fonds ?

-Oui, je viens a chaque fois pour te parler et a chaque fois je repars en ayant certes passé un très bon moment mais sans t'avoir dit quoi que soit. Ca a toujours été comme ça !

-Tu veux parlé, viens allons dans prendre un petit café, vu tes yeux, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Il la prit par la main et traversa le hall pour se retrouvé dans une vaste cuisine

Il prépara le café pendant que Hermione s'installait. et sans qu'il ne lui pose une seule question, elle lui dit

-Harry et moi, sommes séparés

un sourire traversa le visage de Drago mais il reprit une mine défaite avant de se retourné

-Je suis désolé, Mione

elle le regarda et sourit

-Menteur !

Il leva la tête vers elle, ses yeux pétillaient de joies et un franc sourire était sur ses lèvres

-J'avais oublié a quel point tu me connaissait

-Et oui que veux tu, nous avons habité ensemble pendant 2 ans !

-J'ai eu la visite de Harry

-je sais oui

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé

Hermione raconta toute l'histoire a Drago, comment il l'attendait ce matin là, leur dispute, les mots dur qu'elle avait eu envers lui et puis pour finir son départ

-ça veut dire que toi et moi pouvons nous affiché au grand jour

-Non absolument pas, monsieur, j'ai des enfants et je ne veux pas leur faire du mal.

-Comment Leoline a prit la chose ?

-Elle se doute que l'on se voit tous les deux et elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que Harry et moi lui avons annoncé notre séparation. Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'elle ne parle pas a Harry n'ont plus. Et toi tes enfants ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas. Ils ne savent pas montré leurs sentiments

Hermione sourit

-Ce sont des Malfoy !

il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Elle se colla a lui et enserra sa taille de ses bras, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et plongea dans ses cheveux, elle avait toujours cette odeur de fruit, un fruit qui lui avait été longtemps défendu.

-Tu passes la journée au manoir ?

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-En fait, je rends quelques services au ministère mais l'argent de ma famille me permet de rester chez moi tranquillement.

-Ah et que comptes tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien je me disais que l'on pouvais commencé par faire un petit tour dans le parc, on pourrait faire un pique nique ce midi au bord du lac et une petite sieste a l'ombre des arbres cette après midi.

-c'est tentant mais je dois te rappeler que nous sommes en novembre et que le temps ne se prête pas a ce genre d'activité

Il embrassa son cou et lui dit

-Et il se prête a quoi ce temps alors ?

-A uniquement la dernière partie

Drago sourit

-La sieste ?

-Oui mais seulement si elle est crapuleuse !

-Hermione je ne te connaissait pas aussi dévergondée

-Oui, on m'a pas mal de fois dit que j'étais une traînée ces temps ci !

Elle rit, c'était bon d'entendre son rire, elle se dégagea de lui, sortie de la cuisine, il la suivi, lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, elle avait disparue

-Mione ?

Il distingua, un objet noir sur la première marche de l'escalier, il s'approcha, c'était une de ses chaussures, il sourit et commença a monté, un peu plus loin il trouva l'autre chaussure, puis une chemise bleu, un pantalon noir, deux chaussettes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre il trouva accroché a la poignée un soutien gorge noire et quand il entra dans la pièce, une Hermione allongée sous les couvertures tenant d'un doigt le dernier de ses vêtements.

Il éclata de rire

-T'es vraiment terrible

il se précipita sur elle et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire il était nu sous les drap avec elle.

Lorsque Hermione revint chez elle ce soir là, elle se trouva complètement stupide en voyant dans la glace son sourire béat de femme amoureuse.


	28. chapitre 28

****

Coucou tous le monde,

Kenya Malfoy Et bien que de compliments, en tout cas merci beaucoup, c'est tres gentil

coccinelle bleue Non, ne deprime pas, s'il te plait, ca va s'arrangé pour Harry !

kamy Harry va trouver le bonheur pas de panique ! Mary c'est la femme de Ron

**Mystick**** Elle cache bien son jeu la mione !**

LIZZIE Mercie, voilà la suite

LOU4 Et bien en voilà un que tu pourra lire avant le week end !

**frite12**** Voilà la suite**

Vici Black Bien sur qu'ils s'aiment c'est deux là, tu en douté ? en tout ca merci

Caro Oh bah non ne pleur pas, la voilà la suite

glamour_girl Elle a grandi la hermione, elle est plus sure d'elle ( et ce en partie grace a son histoire avec drago, je tiens a le précisé ) !! Ca veut dire que j'ai pas répondu a tes reviews du 24-25 ! NON a toi une de mes plus fidele revieweuse !! AHHAHAH tape la tête contre le bureau !!! AHAHAHA milles excuses et bien je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en te dédicace ce chapitre !

phisoe Merci

lorelei C'est sur !

neyarchess tu verras que Leo ne sait pas trop ou elle en ait en fait. Elle est un peu déboussolée et ne sais pas trop comment réagir !

Raphou T'es reviews sont toujours un plaisir a lire !  
coccinelle bleue Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ne connaît pas !!! je crois que ça s'applique parfaitement a Hermione et Drago !

Alba Ne m'en parle pas je ne m'en suis pas encore remise sur mon nombre de reviews, si ca continue comme ca je vais passe la barre des 300 !! en tout cas merci beaucoup. 

nephthys82 Pour leo ça va s'arranger, elle va comprendre sa mère mais il va y avoir encore une petite altercation, et une aussi avec Harry !

__

ce nouveau chapitre est pour glamour_girl !

Et puis comme toujours merci a vous tous de me lire !

Rien n'est a moi a pars l'histoire !

Le texte du chapitre précédent est tiré d'une chanson de Tété Les faveurs de l'automne. Je conseil d'ailleurs l'album du même nom, moi j'aime beaucoup !

Bizzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Hermione récupéra James et essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire mené une vie normale.

Il partait chez son père le week end et quelque fois dans la semaine quand il désirait le voir. 

Elle avait trouvé un job au ministère de la magie, elle travaillait avec Mr Weasley au département Moldue.

Drago voyait son fils le week end ce qui rendait les visites de Hermione compliquée.

Enfin, les vacances de Noël arrivaient. Les enfants passaient la première semaine chez Harry et les enfants de Drago passeraient eux la deuxième semaine chez leur père, ce qui laissait a Hermione la possibilité de voir Drago tout une semaine.

Ginny et Olivier avaient organisé Noël, invitant Harry ainsi que Hermione permettant aux enfants de passé Noël avec leurs parents.

Cependant, Hermione redouté le moment ou elle allait se retrouver avec Leoline.

Elle était a la gare avec Mary, elles attendaient les enfants. Elle vit au loin une jeune femme brune : sabine. Elle se retourna évitant qu'elle la voit. Léoline arriva embrassa sa mère rapidement et se dirigea vers son amie Hermione, pour lui souhaité de bonne fête. 

Hermione et Leoline arrivèrent chez elles, quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny débarquait avec James, elle avait été le chercher a l'école.

-Je suis désolée Ginny mais Harry vient les chercher d'ici une demi-heure, je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuté

-Pas de souci Mione, on s'appelle.

Hermione entra dans la chambre de sa fille

-Leo, tu es prête, Harry ne va pas tarder a arrivé

-Oui, j'hésite juste sur un haut mais bon de toute façon si je pourrais toujours revenir le chercher pendant la semaine.

Hermione se retourna.

-Je suis désolée ma puce, mais je ne serais pas la semaine prochaine, je pars demain matin.

Le regard de Leoline se noircit

-Tu pars ou ?

-Je pars en vacances

-Tu pars avec lui ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa fille

-Ecoute, Leo, je ne pense pas que ce que je fais de ma vie te regarde

-Le problème c'est que la notre de vie dépend de la tienne.

-Leoline, ce n'est pas parce que Harry et moi nous nous sommes séparés que je n'ai plus le droit de vivre

-Je ne t'interdis pas de vivre, je ne veux pas que tu vives près de lui !

-Bon, je n'ai pas envie de me disputé avec toi ce soir, donc t'es mignonne tu fais ton sac, ton père va venir te chercher

-Premièrement ce n'est pas mon père, deuxièmement je ne pars pas, je passe les vacances ici !

-Quoi ? 

-Tu as très bien entendu !

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré, je ne t'impose pas sa présence a ce que je sache ! Et Harry va vraiment être déçu !

-Ma décision est prise je ne bougerai pas de là !

Hermione la regarda, cette gamine allait la rendre folle !

-Fais comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour l'expliqué a Harry, tu te débrouille !

Leoline vit dans le regard de sa mère qu'elle était triste. Elle entendit James hurlé en bas, Harry venait d'arrivé.

Elle descendit les escaliers

-Bonjour Harry

Il ne la regarda même pas

-Bonjour Hermione, les enfants sont prêts

-James oui, son sac est là

-Et Leoline

-Vois avec elle, moi je ne peux plus !

Harry monta les marches pendant que Hermione donnait les dernières recommandations a son fils

Harry frappa a la chambre de la jeune fille

-Bonjour, ma belle, tu es prête ?

-je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas venir…Harry

Harry la regarda blessé, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, elle ne l'appelait jamais ainsi.

-Ah !

-Tu peux sortir s'il te plait, je préfère être seule

-Bien, a plus tard

-C'est ça

Harry sortit de la pièce, redescendit les escaliers le cœur lourd, Hermione le regarda et vit que sa fille avait du sortir le caractère Malfoy

-Elle a été immonde ?

-Elle m'a appelle Harry et m'a mit dehors ! Elle ne vient pas !

Cette gamine poussait le bouchon beaucoup trop loin !

Harry prit la main de son fils

-Et bien se n'est pas grave, j'aurais plus de temps a consacré a James !

-Tu viens m'embrasser mon poussin

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de sa mère

-Je te le ramène dimanche prochain

Ils disparurent tous les deux.

Hermione appela Drago, elle devait annuler leur semaine de vacances.

Leoline avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et écoutait la conversation de sa mère

-Bonjour Drago, c'est Hermione

-Bonjour, comment vas tu ?

-Pourrais aller mieux !

-Tu es prête pour partir 

-Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Leoline, n'a pas voulu aller chez Harry

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas la confier à Ginny

-Non, je ne peux pas, elle a besoin de moi en ce moment, je vais rester peut être que ça arrangera les choses.

-Tu pourrais l'emmener l'air de la montagne lui ferai du bien

-Oh la, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

-Elle te fait tourner en bourrique, Mione il faut que tu sois plus autoritaire et qu'elle comprenne que tu as ta vie !

-Ecoute, Drago, ce n'est pas facile, beaucoup de choses se sont bousculé dans sa vie. Et je ne la laisserai pas tombé aujourd'hui. Mes enfants passent avant tout et si je dois tout sacrifier pour eux je le ferais sans hésité une seconde.

-Tres bien, je n'insiste pas. On pourra peut être se faire Noël ensemble, les enfants sont chez Sabine !

-Je suis désolée, je suis chez Ginny avec les enfants.

-Ah

sa voix était triste

-Drago, ne me dit pas que tu vas passer Noël tout seul

Il ne répondit pas

-Oh c'est pas vrai

-Ce n'est rien Hermione ne t'inquiète pas je m'en remettrai ! 

Hermione vit Leoline en haut des escaliers

-Ecoute, je te rappelle dans la semaine

-D'accord

-a plus tard

-Mione ?

-Oui

-Je t'aime ma belle

Hermione sourit et rougit

-Hum, je sais !

un silence se fit puis d'une petite voix il reprit

-Elle est a coté de toi ?

Hermione éclata de rire

-T'as tout compris, je te rappellerai.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot a sa fille.

Leoline descendit et rejoignit sa mère 

-Je peux t'aider maman

Hermione ne se retourna pas et d'un voix se voulant cassante lui répondis

-Non ça va aller Leoline

Hermione essuyait une tasse, elle entendit Leoline poussé une chaise et s'asseoir. Elle l'entendit ensuite reniflé. Hermione se retourna, les joues de sa fille étaient inondées de larmes. Elle posa le torchon et la tasse et s'approcha de Leoline, sans un mot elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

La jeune fille évacuait enfin toute la tristesse accumulée !

Leoline leva les yeux vers sa mère, Hermione lui sourit. Elle pourrait lui faire toutes les méchancetés de la terre, elle restait son enfant et elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.


	29. Chapitre 29

****

Je sui beaucoup trop gentille avec vous !! voici un autre chapitre : deux le meme jour !!!

Hermione se détacha de sa fille

-Il faut que l'on parle toutes les deux, tu ne crois pas

l'adolescente secoua la tête

-Tu veux un chocolat

Deuxième secouage de tête

Hermione sourit

-C'est pas gagné pour parlé si ton langage se limite a ce signe

Leoline sourit

Elle tendit une tasse a sa fille et s'assit en face d'elle.

Leoline prit la tasse et commença a soufflé dessus.

-Bon Leo, par quoi tu veux qu'on commence.

Sans lever les yeux, elle lui répondit

-Je suis désolée maman, de m'être comporté comme une sale gamine

Hermione sourit

-C'est un bon commencement, tu es pardonnée, tu penseras a faire tes excuses a Harry aussi.

Elle secoua la tête

Hermione reprit

-Moi, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit sur tes véritables origines.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagi comme ça, je me sens coupable de ta séparation avec papa, enfin Harry

-Bon, déjà, tu peux continuer a appelle Harry Papa, c celui qui joue le mieux ce rôle dans cette histoire, ensuite pourquoi te sens tu coupable, tu n'y es pour rien

-bien sur que si, Mr Malfoy est mon père et c'est pour ça que tu l'as invité chez nous, tu ne l'aurais jamais revu sinon !

-Tu te trompes, Leoline, tôt ou tard, Harry et moi, nous nous serions séparé Tôt ou tard, nous nous serions aperçus que ça n'allait plus entre nous. Mais toi tu n'y es pour rien.

-Tu es sure,

-Certaine !

-Je peux te demander quelque chose

-Vas-y

-Quand tu as su que tu étais enceinte.

-oui

-tu savais que c'était de Mr Malfoy

-Oui

-Mais vous étiez déjà séparé

-Oui

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as gardé, tu aurais pu te faire avorté

-j'aurais pu en effet, mais il faut que tu sache que c'était certes un accident mais j'aimais Drago passionnément et le faite d'avoir un enfant de lui me remplissait de bonheur et aujourd'hui encore. Je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix, je suis heureuse de t'avoir gardé, tu en vaux la peine ma puce

Leoline sembla réfléchir quelques instants

-Tu as annulé ta semaine de vacances

-Oui

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que tu es plus importante que n'importe quelles montagnes

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa mère, une lueur les parcourait. C'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle voulait être rassurée savoir qu'elle passerait toujours en première avec son frère !

-Je t'aime aussi 'Man

-Tu sais quoi ma puce, on va faire un marché toutes les deux

-Lequel ?

-Et bien, nous allons nous promettre de ne plus jamais nous mentir

-D'accord

-Et nous allons nous promettre de laissé vivre l'autre

-Oui mais la ça s'applique surtout a toi, moi tu connais tout

Hermione sourit

-Tu as quatorze dans un ou deux ans, il y a certainement des choses que tu ne voudras pas que je sache.

Elle sembla réfléchir

-D'accord

-Dernier accord, si quelque chose nous chagrine, on ne laisse pas s'envenimé et on en parle tout de suite

-Ok

-Bien, ça va mieux maintenant !

-Une dernière chose maman

-Oui

-Mr Malfoy passe Noël tout seul ?

-A priori oui

Elle sembla réfléchir

-Nous pourrions peut être l'invité chez Ginny

Hermione sourit

-C'est très gentil de ta pars, mais il y aura Harry et Ron et puis il y a ton frère. Par contre je lui dirai que tu as proposé, je pense que ç lui fera énormément plaisir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur.

-Je pensais a quelque chose

-Quoi ?

-Comme nous sommes que toutes les deux cette semaine, peut être que l'on pourrait l'invité, je pourrais enfin parler avec lui.

-C'est toi qui vois ma puce, je ne t'oblige a rien !

-Je sais, je veux le connaître

-Bien, nous allons faire quelque chose, tu vas passer la semaine chez Harry, ça lui fera plaisir, il a été très déçu de ta réaction et nous verrons après pour que tu rencontres Drago, d'accord ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je le rencontre

-Ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite

-Comment ça trop vite

-Et bien en premier pour toi et puis aussi pour moi. 

-D'accord, a ce moment la, je vais chez papa toute la semaine et au prochaine vacances, on invite Mr Malfoy.

-Si ton frère est d'accord, ça me va !

Elle enlaça sa mère

-File prendre tes affaires et file chez Harry

Leoline regarda sa mère et d'un air de chipie lui dit

-On est pressé de voir son amoureux

Hermione ria

-On verra quand tu auras un petit ami toi !


	30. chapitre30

****

Bonjour vous ,

kamy Mais non ca va s'arranger pour Harry, pas de panique !  
Andréanne Malefoy Salete virus qui empeche a mes fidele revieweuse de lire mes fic !

**Phobia Floral**** Qui te dis que Harry n'a pas deja rencontré quelqu'un, hein?  
Mimille Mais oui ca va s'arranger, je suis pour les histoire qui finisse bien !**

**Morri**** Il voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez le Harry ila devant lui une gamine avec le meme regard bien que son pire ennemie et y voit rien !!! Ca ne me derange pas du tout que tu es pris ma bio comme exemple, y a pas de soucis !**

glamour_girl Mais c'est aussi un honneur pour moi de voir que tu m'es fidele, merci a toi ! Leo appellé Drago papa ?? tu veras ! en fait maitenant il y a 34 chapitres !

**Kero Vs Sac d'OS**** Merci et je connais ta fic, je ne t'ai peut etre pas encore laissé de reviews mais promis je publie mes chap et j'y vais de suite !**

nephthys82 Et voilà la suite !!

babe Et oui pov Drago ! Ecoute pour Harry je lui propose on verra bien si le grand lit lui conviendra !

Caro L'histoire finie surtout, il y a 34 chapitres, je publie aujourd'hui le 30 et 31

azuria Et oui harry sera heureux a la fin mais bon il va quand meme avoir un petit conflit avec leo avant !

Raphou Voila 

Dahlia Il était temps que ca s'arrange entre 

Cristal Ah c'est pas vrai ne me dit pas que je t'ai oublie une fois de plus !!! zut, zut , zut, mille escuses, je suis désolée, promis j'essaie de faire plus attention.

En tout cas merci pour ta reviews, un mariage ? pour le moment non mais qui sait !

LOU4 Meric, moi aussi j'imagine tres bien !

**phenix67**** Merci beaucoup c'est gentil**

neyarchess Merci, as tu des idées a me soumettre pour pimenté un peu. J'avoue commence a manqué d'imagination

phisoe Merci, j'en sui a 34 chapitres et a pars si je fais une petite suite, genre 10 ans apres je pense que ça s'arrêtera là !

coccinelle bleue Mais oui ca va aller mieux tu vas voir. Bah oui la leo que veux tu elle sait plus ou elle en est cette pauvre nenette

Elsar() J'essaie d'être régulière dans ce que je fais mais c'est gentil ! et ouais c'est la preuve que je fais attention a ce qui m'est dit et toutes les remarques (constructives) sont prises en compte. Tu aimes Tété, c'est pas vrai !!! moi j'adore ! Peux de personne connaisse autour de moi. Mon prénom, je n'en sais rien, en fait, mon père aimait bien Léonie mais ma mère n'aimait pas, ils ont donc trouvé ça Leoline. C'est assez original, je ne connais pas grand monde avec le même, ce qui fait que l'on m'appelle un peu n'importe comment ça passe du Léonie au Léonide enfin a un peu de tout, donc la plupart du temps quand je me présente je m'arrête a Leo, c'est plus simple mais je ne sais pas si il a une signification particulière me suis jamais posé la question ! voilà, tu sais tout de moi. Une petite question, est toi l'auteur de elisabeth ?

Comme d'hab, rien est a moi, sauf l'histoire !

Bon et bien voilà, bonne lecture.

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Leoline avait rejoint Harry et Hermione Drago.

Il étaient assit dans le salon, plongé dans un énorme livre. 

Hermione arriva derrière lui

-C'est intéressant ?

-ça va oui.

Elle s'assit a ses cotés. Il la regarda

-J'aime quand tu es prêt de moi

Hermione rougit

-Pourquoi rougis tu comme ça ?

-Je sais pas

Il rit

-On dirait une ado de quinze ans !

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, Malfoy

-Oh oh, voilà que je suis Malfoy et plus Drago ! ça craint !

Hermione sourit

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, les dernières péripéties de Leoline

-Euh non, tu m'as juste dit qu'elle était partie chez Harry ! Alors qu'arrive t-il a NOTRE fille !

-Et bien, NOTRE fille comme tu dis, souhaite te connaître !

Drago la regarda

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu, elle aimerait te rencontré. Donc comme je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je lui est dit que j'allais te proposé de la voir aux prochaines vacances soit dans environ 3 mois ça laissera le temps a James de s'habitué a cette idée

-Et bah si je m'attendais a ça !

-Tu aurais pu t'en douter c'est ta fille, c'est normal qu'elle veuille te connaître !

-Oui mais aussi tôt après ta séparation de Harry.

-C'est vrai mais tu sais, elle n'est plus complètement une enfant, non plus !

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, ils furent interrompu par un bruit venant de la cheminée.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face a Leoline qui les regardait furieuse !

Hermione se leva et se précipita vers sa fille

-Leo, qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce que tu fais la !

-Personne… a la maison… penser..; tu ..serais ..la 

-Calme toi, assieds toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Leoline la regarda les yeux pleins de fureur.

-il a osé, tu te rends compte, comme ça, sans nous demandé notre avis, sans en parlé avec nous, comme si c'était normal !

-Quoi, il a osé quoi ? je ne comprends rien a ce que tu me dis la

La jeune fille se retourna, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et d'une voix pleine de rage répondit a sa mère

-Il nous présenté sa copine non mais tu te rends compte, a peine un mois après que vous vous soyez séparé ! Au moins toi tu ne nous impose pas Drago mais lui non sans aucune gêne, la voilà qui emménage chez lui !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Harry était avec quelqu'un, soit, cela était plutôt bien pour lui mais il l'avait présenté aux enfants, sans aucun gants !! non mais vraiment. 

Drago lui regardait Leoline, furax devant lui qui faisait les 100 pas dans son salon. Sa fille était chez lui. Elle ressemblait certes a Hermione mais quand elle était en colère c'était une Mafloy !

-Non, mais tu te rends compte et tu sais quoi Maman, si il emménage déjà avec elle, c'est que a mon avis, il la connaissait bien avant !

Hermione regarda sa fille, c'était probable en effet ! Elle reprit ses esprits

-Bon, Leo, tu te calme s'il te plait tu arrêtes de gesticuler dans tous les sens cinq minutes, tu me donnes mal au crane ! Drago va nous faire un thé s'il te plait

Drago regarda Hermione

-Oui chef !

Elle éclata de rire. C'est a ce moment que Leoline réalisa qu'elle était entrain de faire une crise dans le salon des Malfoy, elle rougit et regarda sa mère

-Man, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre tes vacances.

Elle se tourna vers Drago

-Mr Malfoy, veuillez m'excuser d'être rentré chez vous ainsi.

Hermione regarda sa fille bouche bée et Drago tout aussi étonné lui répondit

-Il n'y a pas de problème Leoline et tu peux m'appeler Drago, Mr Malfoy, ça me vieilli !

Il sorti de la pièce, Hermione regarda la jeune fille devant elle, elle s'assit a ses cotés.

Leoline la fixa

-Je ne veux pas y retourné.

Hermione caressa les cheveux de sa fille

-Et bien nous allons rentré chez nous, d'accord

-Mais tes vacances ?

-J'aurais le temps de voir Drago plus tard.

Leoline sembla réfléchir

-Il reste trois jours de vacances, il pourrait peut être venir a la maison.

-C'est toi qui voit !

-Je veux bien mais a une condition

-Laquelle

-Il ne dort pas a la maison, il peut arrivé le matin et repartir après mangé le soir mais il ne reste pas dormir chez nous. Je … je ne me sens pas encore prête et te savoir avec lui dans la chambre a coté de la mienne ça me ..gene!

-Propose lui

Drago revint avec trois tasses et des gâteaux posés sur un plateau

-Voilà Mesdames, thé et gâteaux

Il s'assit a coté de Hermione, elle se recula légèrement ne souhaitant pas brusque sa fille

-Leoline a quelque chose a te demandé, Drago

Drago se tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur

-Oui ?

-Et bien je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir passer les quelques jours qui restent avant que mon frère ne rentre chez nous.

Il regarda Hermione qui lui sourit

-Et bien, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'accepte avec joie;

-Hum, Leoline, tu n'as pas parlé de ta condition

La jeune fille rougit

-et bien, je .. je préférerai que vous ne restiez pas a la maison la nuit, je ne me sent pas encore prête a admettre que ma mère puisse avoir quelqu'un d'autre que mon père euh enfin que Harry

-oh la zen, Leoline ta condition me va très bien

Drago regarda la jeune fille, c'était vraiment une drôle d'enfant qu'ils avaient eu là !


	31. Chapitre 31

Drago était dans le salon de Hermione avec Leoline.

Hermione était partie chez Harry récupéré les affaires de sa fille

Leoline était stressée de se retrouvé ainsi seul avec l'homme qui s'avérait être son père et a priori Drago était tout aussi gêné qu'elle.

-Euh Vous .. vous voulez boire quelque chose

-Non, je te remercie Leoline.

-Euh, Leo, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête

-Bien, Leo, on pourrait peut être profité de l'absence de ta mère pour faire connaissance

-oui

-Alors, et bien déjà, quelle est ta date de naissance ?

-Et bien, c'est marrant, je suis née le 14 février. Le jour de la fête des amoureux !

Drago sourit.

-Et toi pardon vous étiez dans quelle maison

-Tu peux me tutoyé tu sais, j'étais chez les Serpentards

-Oh

-Et oui tu imagines, le scandale que ça aurait fait si le reste de l'école avait su que ta mère et moi étions ensemble.

-Oh oui, j'imagine, très bien parce que même aujourd'hui c'est inimaginable !

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ma fille

-Oui c'est ma meilleure amie et le fait que l'on se découvre un lien de parenté nous a rapproché !

-C'est bien ça !

Un silence s'établie

-Euh, Drago, ta fille m'a dit que tu disais souvent que ma mère t'avais sauvé a cette époque, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi !

-Et bien lorsque ta mère et moi avons commencé a nous fréquenté je sortais d'une histoire d'amour très douloureuse.

-ah bon, elle t'avais plaqué ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je pense que je te raconterai ça plus tard, lorsque tu auras 2-3 ans de plus !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce qui c'est passer est assez cruel.

-ah

-Donc, je sortais d'un mal d'amour et j'étais prêt a suivre mon père n'importe ou.

Il s'arrêta

-Tu dois savoir que cette époque là était une époque très noire, Voldemort dominé pratiquement le monde sorcier et mon père était un de ses partisans

-Je le savais !

-Et bien avant de sortir avec ta mère, j'étais prêt a le suivre et a devenir mangemort a mon tour mais ta mère

il s'arreta et regarda sa fille, ses yeux brillaient

-Ta mère m'a appris a refaire confiance et a aimé de nouveau, elle m'a soutenue et m'a écouté a chaque fois que j'avais besoin de parler, a chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'une présence, elle était a mes cotés et c'est avec son amour pour moi qu'elle m'a sauvé.

-Je ne comprends pas, si tu l'aimais tant, pourquoi tu l'as quitté.

-Je l'ai quitté pour la protégé

-Protégé de quoi ?

-De mon père, si je ne l'avais pas quitté, il l'aurait tué et toi avec.

Leoline regarda Drago

-Tu l'as aimé

-Je l'aime comme au premier jour, comme la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, comme la première fois que je lui ai pris la main, comme la première fois que je me suis réveillé a ses cotés.

-Hum,hum

Drago et Leoline se retournèrent, Hermione était a l'entrée de la pièce, elle fixait Drago, les yeux brillant.

-Et bien pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas dévoilé ses sentiments, je te trouve bien bavard

Il sourit

-Ah maman, tu as mes affaires ?

-Oui dans l'entrée.

elle n'avait pas lâché le regard de Drago

-Man, tu l'as vu ?

-Qui ?

-Sa copine

-Oh, oui je l'ai vu

Drago la regarda 

-Et ?

-Et, tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est

-vas y ?

-Cho chang !

-Non !

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui ma puce, elle était a Poudlard avec nous !

-J'avais raison alors, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui leur histoire

-Je ne sais pas, Harry était parti avec James

****

Pas de nouveau chapitre ce week end alors a lundi ! 

Leoline


	32. Chapitre32

****

Coucou,

Réponses a mes reviews en espérant oublié personne

__

Phisoe : Et bien j'espère que tu as survécue !! en tout cas voici la suite !

__

Al : Oui je me suis dis Cho, ça pourrait être le proverbe de l'histoire : On revient toujours a son premier amour !

__

Hanne : Ah la la , il est pas croyable ce Harry , hein !! En fait, je ne voulais pas que Hermione porte tout les tords de leur séparation !

__

Lizzie : Bon et bine j'espère que tu as bien bossé ce week end ! En tout cas voici la suite !

__

Cristal : Non, en fait, Leo et James étaient en vacances chez leur père. Leo est revenue en avance et très en colère et du coup Hermione va chercher les affaires de sa fille chez Harry !

__

Ana: en effet, Sabine et Drago ont eu leur fille la même année. En fait, dans un chap un peu plus haut, j'expliquai que Drago s'était marié avec Sabine, peut de temps après que Herione se soit marié, si ils ont eu leur fille juste pares, on peu estimé que Leo et Hermione M ont environ 5 mois d'écart, Leo étant de février, Hermione doit être de juillet.

__

Mystick je ne pense pas les faire souffrir, la fic est bientôt finie maintenant et je ne peux pas ajouté un autre conflit maintenant

__

Lou4 : Non quand même pas, il est juste parti faire un tour avec son fils c'est tout !

__

nephthys82 Merci de bien vouloir patiente, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé, sinon j'ai l'impression que mes fesses ne s'en remettront pas ! 

__

TeddyJes : Aucune de celle que tu m'as cité !

__

Morri Moi aussi je crois que ce serait scandale !!

__

Dahlia Bah oui mais je voulais le case avec quelqu'un que tout le monde connais et puis a lui aussi c'est son premier amour !

__

Crys : Je ne prends absolument pas mal ta reviews. Le ton n'est pas méchant et ce que tu dis est vrai et constructif. Merci beaucoup de tes conseils, j'écris une nouvelle fic et je vais donc trouvé une bonne ame pour corrige mes fautes, c avec ce genre de commentaires que l'on progresse. Merci

__

Vici Black On peut dire en effet que Harry a des problèmes lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre des gants avec ses enfants, pas très doué quand même !

__

Glamour_girl le14/02 aussi ! c'est drôle ! Non Harry n'a pas enlevé James ils sont juste sorti !

__

Ayuluna Je suis toute rouge devant mon écran, merci beaucoup !!

__

Babe la chute mortelle y avait pas penser ! Merci et voilà la suite

__

Caro : je l'avais dit de pas se faire du souci pour Harry mais on ne m'ecoute jamais quand je parle !!! EN tout cas merci 

__

Mel 360 Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

Bon et bien voilà deux nouveaux chapitres ! 

En tout cas, beucoup mon demandé pourquoi Cho, je dirai que je voulais que cette histoire tourne surtout autour du premier amour. On pourrait donc associé cette fic a un proverbe 'On revient toujours a son premier amour !' Voilà !

Sur ceux et comme d'hab, rien n'est a moi a par l'histoire et la petite Leoline !

Bizzz

A demain pour certainement le dernier chapitre, puf, je suis triste, alors il faut me remonté le moral a l'aide du petit bouton en bas !

Leoline

Drago avait passé quelques jours chez Hermione. Lui et Leoline avaient appris a se connaître.

Ginny et Hermione était dans la salle de Ginny, elles décoraient la pièce pour le repas de Noël de ce soir.

Hermione posait les assiettes en parlant gaiement avec son amie. Leoline avait un des jumeaux dans les bras et participait activement a la conversation

-Je t'assure Ginny, il est vraiment très sympa !

Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants

Ron, Mary, Linda, Théo, Erwan, Emma, Ginny, Olivier, Mr et Mme Weasley, Fred, sa femme et ses deux enfants, Georges et son amie, Charlie, Leoline, James, Harry et elle, ça faisait 21. Pourquoi Ginny avait sorti 22 assiettes.

-Ginny tu as sortie une assiette en trop.

Ginny regarda son amie gênée.

-Euh, non, en fait, Harry vient avec Cho

Hermione la dévisagea

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait

-Moi ça ne me gêne pas, ce sont a mes enfants que je pense

Ginny se tourna vers Leoline

-Ca te dérange ma puce

-Je n'aime pas cette fille !

-Les autres savent qu'elle est là

-Oui

-Et comment l'ont ils pris

-Ron a dit que après ce que tu avais fait, tu n'avais rien a dire !

-Oh et bien intéressant ! Et est ce que ce cher Ron est au courant que miss Chang vit chez Harry, alors qu'il y a à peine un mois que nous sommes séparés

-Elle vit chez lui ?

-Toi non plus a priori ne le savait bien, il c'est bien gardé de le dire, passé pour l'homme trahi est facile !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance mais Harry en l'espace d'a peine un mois, a trouvé quelqu'un et a emménagé avec, ça me paraît précipité surtout pour lui !

Leoline n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, elle posa le bébé dans son parc

-Maman

-Excuse moi ma puce, je ne voulais pas dire ça sur ton père..

-Non, c'est bon, c'est ce que je pense aussi mais je me disais que comme il venait avec elle et bien peut être que l'on pourrait dire a Drago de venir avec nous.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ma puce, avec Ron et Harry ça risque de faire des étincelles.

-Et alors, il ne se gêne pas lui pour la ramener sa copine alors pourquoi nous on ne pourrait pas invité Drago

Hermione sourit, nous, elle avait dit nous et pas tu pourrais invité Drago.

-Maman, s'il te plait, en plus il est tout seul. 

-Et James, je ne peux pas lui imposé Drago

-Il meurt d'envie de le connaître, il me l'a dit l'autre jour.

Ginny regarda son amie

-Il est vraiment tout seul ce soir

-oui, ses enfants sont chez sabine

-Maman, on peut pas le laissé, on doit être en famille le jour de Noël et il y a quelque temps tu m'as dit que même si ça ne me plaisait pas il était mon père.

Hermione regarda Ginny

-Gin aurais tu assez pour une personne supplémentaire ?

-On devrait s'arrangé !

-Bon et bien très bien Leo tu as gagné, va le prévenir !

Hermione entendit sa fille dire 

-Salon des Malfoy

-Tu pourrais t'annonce Leo avant de débarqué chez les gens comme ça !

Mais il était déjà trop tard et la jeune fille était déjà dans le manoir.

Drago était dans la bibliothèque, un tas de paquet cadeau autour de lui

-Drago? Tu es là ?

C'était Leoline

-Dans la biblio Leo

Elle entra comme une furie

-Que me vaux ta visite

-Je …Je 

-Ok on se calme reprends ta respiration

Elle s'assit

-Je suis venue t'invité au repas de Noël donné chez Ginny ce soir.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite

Drago regarda sa fille

-Ecoute c'est très gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Oh la la, je comprends pourquoi t'es avec ma mère toi, les mêmes réflexions. De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix tu viens !

-Je n'ai pas le choix !

-Non, j'ai décidé que tu viendrais donc tu viendras

-T'as vraiment un fichu caractère

Elle sourit 

-Parait que je tiens ça de mon père.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore !

-C'est bon, je capitule, je viendrai mais a condition que toi et ta mère veniez me chercher je ne tiens pas a débarqué seul dans la cage aux loups

-Ca marche a tout a l'heure

Hermione et Leoline étaient retourné chez elles se préparé.

La jeune fille, descendit la première dans le salon.

Elle avait revêtu une robe vert pale a fine bretelles lui arrivant au genoux. Ses épaules étaient recouverte d'un châle un peu plus foncé. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détaché et avait juste applique une touche de brillant sur ses lèvres.

Hermione descendit l'escalier, sa fille sourit en la voyant

-Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée !

-Quelle idée ?

-On se sent plus Serpentard que Gryffondor ces temps si !

Hermione sourit, en effet, elle aussi était en vert mais beaucoup plus soutenu que sa fille. Sa robe était longue et couvrait ses pieds. Les manches étaient faites de voile et traîné par terre. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attaché a l'aide d'une pince argent, son maquillage était léger et elle avait comme unique bijou le collier que Drago lui avait offert des années auparavant

-Tu es sublime, Maman

-Merci, tu es plutôt jolie aussi toi.

-James n'est pas arrivé ?

-Non, il reste chez Ron, Mary l'emmènera tout a l'heure.

-Très bien, alors allons voir si Drago est prêt

Drago était son salon et attendait impatiemment Hermione et Leoline

Lorsqu'il les vit arrivé et il ne pus s'empêché d'ouvrir la bouche

-WOUAOU vous êtes magnifique vous deux

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je suis paniqué a l'idée de me retrouvé avec eux !

-Drago Malfoy est stressé et bah ça alors !

-Attends je vais me retrouvé dans la fosse aux lions là !

Hermione regarda sa fille

-Leo, tu as fait quoi a tes cheveux ?

La jeune fille rougit

-Je les ai légèrement éclaircies

-Et bah là, t'es bien une Malfoy Leo !

Avec ses cheveux plus clairs, la ressemblance entre Drago et sa fille était frappante, la même allure, la même prestance et surtout le même regard troublant.

-Bon allons y !

-Hermione, j'ai un petit soucis, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter des cadeaux pour tous le monde, j'en ai uniquement pour toi et les enfants.

-J'y est pensé, j'ai signé tous mes cadeaux de notre part a tous les deux


	33. Chapitre 33

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de Ginny et Olivier tout le monde était déjà arrivé.

Il ne manquait plus que Harry et Cho

Ginny se dirigea vers Drago

Elle lui tendit la main

-Bonjour, Drago, tu te souviens de moi, Ginny Weasley enfin Dubois maintenant.

Il serra la main devant lui

-Oui je me souviens de toi, merci pour l'invitation Ginny !

Un petit garçon arriva a la hauteur d'eux

-Bonjour mon poussin, tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour man, ça va.

-Je te presentes Drago Malfoy, Leo m'a dit que tu voulais le rencontré

Il secoua la tête

-Bonjour James,

-Bonjour, ma sœur m'a dit que tu étais attrapeur a Poudlard

-Oui, on pourra faire une partie un jour

Hermione avait accroché son bras a celui de Drago.

Molly s'approcha 

-Molly laissé moi vous présentez Drago Malfoy, Drago voici Molly weasley

Drago tandis la main que la femme accepta

-Ravi de vous rencontré madame Weasley

-Moi de même Mr Malfoy, j'ai bien connu votre père, j'étais a Poudlard avec lui

-Oh vous savez je n'ai rien a voir avec lui !

-Tu parles les mauvaises graines ne tombent jamais bien loin !

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face a Harry et Cho

Drago ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas envie de se faire plus remarqué mais Leoline ne l' entendait pas ainsi.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que si voldemort revenait, je serais capable d'être un mangemort ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle

Leoline regarda l'assemblé a priori certain n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire !

Harry regarda la jeune fille face a lui

-Par merlin, ce que tu lui ressembles

-Tu ne réponds pas a ma question là ! 

-Ecoute Leoline, je ne penses pas ..

-Tu ne penses pas quoi, que ça me regarde si ça me regarde, alors je te réitère ma question, penses tu que si il y a avait de nouveau a choisir un camp, je choisirai le mauvais parce que je suis une Malfoy ?

Elle entendit des murmures derrière elle

-Non bien sur que non, mais ce Malfoy est un serpent ! Et le fait que ta mère le ramène aujourd'hui montre bien que …

-Montre bien que quoi ? Tu te ramène bien avec Melle Chang toi ? Pourquoi Maman ne pourrait pas venir avec Drago.

Hermione intervint

-Bon Leoline ça suffit s'il te plait, je ne pense pas que tu ai quoi que ce soit a dire dans tout ça

-Mais Maman, il n'a…

-Leoline s'il te plait, tu te tais maintenant !

La jeune fille s'écarta, Drago se baissa légèrement et lui dit a l'oreille

-Merci d'avoir prit ma défense, Léo, ça me touche beaucoup

Elle sourit 

Malgré le départ glacé de la soirée, celle ci se passa plutôt bien, enfin une fois que Harry et Ron aient été placé a l'opposé de Hermione et Drago.

Drago offrit a Hermione, un cahier, rempli de textes qu'il avait écrit pour elle, a Leoline un manuel de magie 'Comme être belle en quelques sorts' et un livre sur les plus grand attrapeur de quidditch a James

Le plus beau cadeaux que reçu Drago fut celui de Leoline.

C'était un album rempli de photo d'elle enfant, il commençait par la première écographie de Hermione et allait jusqu'à une photo d'elle, Hermione, James et Drago avant le repas. Drago se demanda même comment elle avait fait pour avoir cette photo. Elle avait marqué sur la première page.

****

'Pour que tous les moments que l'on n'a pas passé ensemble te soit quand même familier! Leoline'

-Leo ton cadeau me touche beaucoup ! Merci

Elle lui dit d'une voix presque inaudible 

-De rien.. 

Leoline regarda Harry, il avait vraiment l'air triste, elle se leva

-Harry, c'est toi qui m'a appris mon premier sort, c'est toi qui m'a emmené la première fois sur un balais. Tu seras toujours mon père

Elle se tourna vers Drago 

-Je te connais depuis peu mais je suis heureuse que tu sois mon père. Il faut encore qu'on se découvre mais nous deux c'est bien parti !

Elle lança un regard froid a l'assemblé, un regard digne de sa lignée pensa Hermione et les yeux avec lesquelles Drago la regardait, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule a pensé ça

-Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Drago est mon père comment dire…biologique. 

Donc voilà, j'ai deux papa, une maman, deux demi frère et une demi sœur et des tas d'amis, il n'y a donc aucune raison que je sois malheureuse si tout ce petit monde fait un effort pour se supporter.

Harry sourit

-Ne me demande pas de devenir ami avec malfoy mais pour toi je peux faire l'effort de rester dans la même pièce que lui.

-Moi de même dit Drago

Hermione leva son verre

-Je propose un toast, a Noël et a nous tous réunis !

L'assemblée leva son verre

-A nous tous réunis


	34. Chapitre 34

****

Coucou vous tous,

Bon et bien voilà mes chers reviewers, la fin des aventure de Hermione, Drago, Leo et toute la clique.

Je ne peux hélas pas répondre a vos reviews aujourd'hui, je le ferais sans doute demain.

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'épilogue. 

Si vous le souhaitez et si vous m'apporte une idée, je peux essayer de vous faire un deuxième épilogue (Leo 10 ans après par exemple)

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas a recevoir autant de reviews + de 300, je suis très touchée.

Ce que me touche encore plus, c'est de voir, que la plupart des personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message, sont des personnes fidèles, que je retrouve au long de mes chapitres et aussi au long de mes fics.

Donc voilà, ça me fait un peu bizarre d'arriver a la fin, j'aimais beaucoup cette histoire, peut être parce que l'idée de départ est une histoire personnelle. Et puis j'aimais beaucoup Leoline et son caractère !

Enfin tout a une fin !

J'écris une nouvelle fic, elle n'est pas finie, je ne la publierai pas avant qu'elle soit complète ( toujours dans le même esprit de ne pas vous décevoir !)

Je cherche également quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider pour l'orthographe et la grammaire.

Voilà. Bonne Lecture a vous tous et merci !

A demain pour les réponses a mes reviews et peut être si j'ai une idée d'ici la un dernier chapitre.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leoline

Voilà trois ans que Harry et Hermione étaient séparés.

Hermione et les enfants avaient emménagés au Manoir

Harry et Hermione avaient fini par mettre de cotés leur griefs.

Harry avouant a Hermione que sa relation avec Cho datait de plus de 6 mois, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre des tords dans cette histoire.

James était rentré a Poudlard avec le fils de Drago.

Ron était toujours aussi froid avec Drago, mais les coups de coudes et les remarques régulières de mary arrivaient a le maintenir !

Harry et Drago ne se parlaient que lorsqu'ils s'y étaient obligé mais Hermione et Leoline s'en contentaient. Se serait toujours ainsi; La seule chose qui réussissaient a les mettre d'accord c'était leoline.

Elle avait grandi, son visage était plus fin, elle avait hérité des traits aristocratiques de Drago. Elle avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux ce qui accentuait la ressemblance avec son père; elle était fine et élancée. Elle qui ressemblait tant a Hermione plus petite, elle c'était métamorphosée quand elle avait appris ses origines, elle avait tout fait pour ressemblé a Drago et elle y était arrivé, il ne pouvait vraiment pas la reniée !

Drago disait souvent qu'elle avait le physique de son père, l'intelligence de sa mère et un caractère bien trempé qui venait certainement de eux deux !

Elle avait maintenant 17 ans, elle était prefete en chef et était belle comme un ange.

Hermione était dans sa chambre.

-Drago dépêches toi un peu voyons, on ne sera jamais a l'heure si tu continue comme ça

-Je suis prêt

Il débarqua a toute allure dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, avec une chemise pas fermée, en caleçon et sans sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione éclata de rire

-Je ne pense pas que tes filles apprécient que tu ailles a leur remise d'Aspics dans cette tenue !

-Non mais c'est pas possible qu'elles sortent déjà de Poudlard, ce ne sont que des enfants.

-Des enfants de 17 ans ! Drago

-Ca reste quand même des enfants. (Ah la les papa, on les changera pas !!!)

Hermione le regarda et pensa 

-*Par Merlin faite, qu'elles n'en profitent pas pour nous présenté leur petit ami, je ne pourrais pas le retenir sinon.. sans parler de Harry

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard inquiet de Drago

-Pourquoi ris tu ?

-Pour rien, j'imaginais juste ta tête et celle de Harry si Leo et Hermy nous présentaient leur petit ami

Il rit de bon cœur

-Voyons Hermione, elles sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir des petits amis

-Drago dois je te rappeler qu'a 17 ans, j'étais enceinte de toi 

Drago pâlit, s'assit

-Oh par Merlin!

Hermione ne put s'empêché de rire, elle le prit dans ses bras

-Ca va aller mon chéri, ça va aller !!

Ils arrivèrent sur la voix 9 3/4, Ginny, Olivier et les jumeaux étaient là ainsi que Ron et Mary

L'aînée de Ron et Mary ne passerait ses aspics que l'année prochaine mais ils avaient insisté pour être présent pour cette occasion.

Harry assistait aussi a la remise, mais il les rejoindrait directement a poudlard. Le train était déconseillé pour Cho enceinte de 7 mois.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de Poudlard, Leoline était assise au premier rang, en tant que préfete en chef elle devait donné l'exemple a ses cotes se trouvait Hermione la fille de Drago.

En les regardant ainsi on ne pouvait imaginé un lien de parenté entre les deux jeunes filles, une été blonde l'autre brune, une aux yeux bleus l'autre aux yeux noisettes. La seule chose qui les unissait c'était leur prestance et ce petit nez fin.

Hermione constata que le jeune homme qui était préfet en chef avec sa fille, lançait a Leoline des regard plus que significatifs, elle pria pour que Drago et Harry ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

Harry était assit sur le coté avec une Cho au ventre plus que rond. Toute l'équipe s'installèrent a coté d'eux. Drago et Hermione se mettant a l'autre bout

James était en 3eme année, c'était le portrait craché de son père, il était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et attrapeur bien sur, s'affrontant bien sur avec l'attrapeur, capitaine de l'équipe des serpentard, le fils de Drago Malfoy bien sur.

Hermione se dit pendant un moment que décidément rien ne changerait dans ce bas monde !

Dumbledore se leva, 

-Mes chers amis, je vous pris de bien vouloir accueillir la jeune fille qui as reçu les meilleurs notes aux examens et notre préfet en chef Melle Leoline Potter.

Leoline se leva et monta sur l'estrade applaudit par l'assemblée devant elle.

__

Bonjour a tous, 

En tant que prefete en chef c'est a moi que revient l'honneur de faire le discours de fin d'année. Il y a quelques années de cela, trois si je me souviens bien, une ancienne prefete en chef déclarait dans son discours avoir passé les plus belles années de sa vie ici et qu'elle espérait que ses enfants auraient d'aussi bons souvenirs qu'elle ici et bien maman, ton vœux est exaucé.

Nous arrivons a la fin de nos études a Poudlard et nous allons après cette journée partir chacun de notre coté, vers une nouvelle vie. Peut être nous reverrons nous, peut être pas mais les années passées ici resteront a jamais gravés dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs.

C'est ici que nous avons étudié et que nous avons appris tout ce que nous savons. 

Mais ce que nos professeurs nous on réellement enseigné, ne se lit pas dans les livres et ne s'apprend pas par cœur, il ne suffit pas de le récité pour le savoir. Non, ce que nous avons vraiment appris ici, c'est autre chose, ce sont des sentiments, des sentiments bien particuliers, l'amitié inter maison, le courage d'affronter ses peurs, le bonheur de savoir les autres heureux, la tolérance envers les gens différents de nous et de nos penser, la cohésion entre nous, la confiance et surtout l'amour.

Parce que la magie de Poudlard c'est aussi ça, créer des liens, amoureux, amicaux qui durent a travers le temps et quelque soit la maison a laquelle nous ayons appartenu, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Ma mère est Gryffondor, mon père Serpentard, mon beau-père Gryffondor, son amie Serdaigle et l'enfant qu'elle porte, Merlin seul sait dans quelle maison il ira. Ma sœur et un de mes frère sont Gryffondor un autre est Serpentard, alors le mélange des maisons ça me.

C'est ici que j'ai vécu, que j'ai ris, que j'ai pleuré, que j'ai haï que j'ai aimé, je suis a tous jamais uni a cette établissement. 

J'espère un jour pouvoir venir ici et voir mes enfants recevoir leur diplôme entouré de mes amis comme mes parents aujourd'hui. 

Je vous souhaite a tous beaucoup de bonheur et de chance dans votre vie futur, je vous souhaite de passé une bonne soirée et je vous dis a dans 20 ans pour les aspics de nos enfants !"

Leoline descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements et sous les pleurs de Hermione, émut de voir sa fille discourir ainsi.

Drago regarda sa compagne

-Et bien, elle a vraiment mûri notre fille, ce n'est vraiment plus la gamine ne se contrôlant pas d'il y a 3 ans et décidément elle te ressemble

Ron reprit

-Une chance pour elle, elle ne ressemble pas a son père

-Ron ça suffit maintenant, lui dit Marie en lui lançant un bon coup de coude dans les cotes.

Leoline s'approcha de ses parents accompagné de la fille de Drago, Hermione la serra dans ses bras 

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.

-Merci beaucoup maman

Harry la prit a son tour et lui dit

-Les notes max dans toutes les matières tu m'épate vraiment !

La jeune fille rougie

-Merci papa

Cho, Ron et Mary la félicitèrent ainsi que Ginny et Olivier

Elle arriva avec Hermy face a Drago, il les regarda quelques instants

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'avoir des filles comme vous deux !

Leoline le regarda, elle se lova dans les bras de Drago, bientôt accompagné de celle qui était son amie avant d'être sa sœur

Hermione regarda la scène émue, d'une seule voix les deux jeunes filles le remercièrent

-Merci, beaucoup papa

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elles et embrassa les cheveux de Leoline puis ceux de Hermy essayant tant bien que mal de caché son émotion, c'était la première fois que Leo l'appelait ainsi.

Derrière eux on entendit un hum hum ( comme ombrage !)

Leoline se retourna, rougit

Hermione regarda le jeune homme, se tenant devant eux, le préfet en chef !

Elle pensa * oups il ne sait pas dans quoi il se lance lui !

Leoline rejoignit le jeune homme, sous le regard noir de Harry et Drago, amusé du reste de la troupe et complice de son soeur

-Bon et bien je vous présente Ewan, le second préfet en chef, c'est un serpentard

Drago et Harry semblèrent soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu le mot petit ami jusqu'à ce que Leoline prononce

-C'est mon petit ami et j'aurais aimé qu'il viennent passé quelques jours a la maison pendant les vacances.

Les deux papa, passèrent au blanc (même Drago déjà si pale) et Hermione reprit le contrôle de la situation

-Bonjour Ewan, je suis Hermione la maman de Leoline, je serrais très heureuse de t'accueillir a la maison, si tes parents sont d'accord bien sur

Leoline reprit

-Bon et bien je te présente Ron, Mary ceux sont les parents de Linda, Théo, Erwan et Emma, voici également Ginny et Olivier, ils étaient tous a Gryffondors. Et puis Harry mon père, son amie Cho, elle était a Serdaigle et Drago ... mon père, c'est un peu compliqué je t'expliquerai tout ça. Drago lui était a Serpentard comme toi.

Le jeune homme le regarda

-Drago Malfoy ?

-Oui c'est ça !

Il lui tendit la main

-Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Ah et bien le voici

ils virent s'avancé devant eux, un homme brun, habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier noire.

Harry éclata de rire

-Tu es le fils de Severus Rogue ?

-Euh oui !

-Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, belle brochette. Que fait mon fils a vos cotés

-Bonjour Professeur

-Bonjour Malfoy, 

-il semblerait que votre fils et notre fille soit quelque peu … comment dire … ensemble !

-Votre fille ?

-Oui ma fille Leoline Potter …Malfoy, notre fille a Hermione et moi

Ils virent leur professeur viré au blanc et ses yeux leur lancèrent des éclaires de fureur

-Euh papa, je pourrais aller passer quelques jours au Manoir des Malfoy ?

-Vois avec ta mère

Harry le regarda

-Oui moi aussi je voudrais bien la voir ta mère, ça m'intéresse ça.

Rogue lança un regard a son ancien élève et cracha avant de disparaître

-Ne cherchez Potter, vous ne connaissez mon épouse !

Hermione regarda la seconde fille de Drago

-Et toi, tu n'as pas de petit ami ?

La jeune fille sourit et rougie et c'est Leoline qui répliqua

-Si, elle en a un mais elle ose pas vous le présenté

Drago regarda ses filles

-Tu sais, Hermy tu peux nous le présenté maintenant c'est Leoline qui a pris tous les risques

La jeune fille parti en direction d'un groupe de jeune gens et revint avec un jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers son père

-Bon, papa, je te présente Mark, Mark voici mon père

Drago serra la main du jeune homme et la jeune fille reprit

-Et voici le reste de ma famille, elle désigna Hermione et Leo et les amis de mon père, ma mère n'est pas là, elle est en voyage de noce. Nous avons une famille un peu compliqué !

Drago reprit

-Tu es dans quel maison ?

-Serpentard Monsieur Malfoy

-La meilleure des maison !

-

Il entendit un cri étouffé de la part de l'ensemble de ses amis

-Quoi ? Je constate juste que mes deux filles ont bon goût des serpentards c'est parfait !

Hermione secoua la tête et sourit

Il reprit

-Tu peux venir passer quelques jours au manoir avec les filles et Ewan si tu veux et si tes parents son d'accord

une femme arriva derrière eux

-Drayyyyyyyyyyy !!!!

-Pansy ?

Ewan leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Drago

-Mr Mafloy, je vous présente ma mère !

L'assemblée éclata de rire devant cette découverte.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ce soir là, Leoline demanda a sa mère

-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien nous faire revoir ton album de fin d'année a Hermy et moi maintenant.

-Euh si vous voulez pourquoi pas mais ne vous attendez pas a ce que je vous raconte tout !

-Oh non et on ne veux avoir aucun détail, juste les grandes lignes

Hermione ria 

Il s'installèrent toutes les trois dans le salon.

Hermione commenta les photos.

A la fin de celui ci des photos s'étaient ajoutées, on voyait Harry et Hermione arrivés a Poudlard, Hermione faisant son discours, l'arrivée des Malfoy, Drago effleurant le collier, Drago et elle assis sur le banc près du lac. Leoline sur la scène, Hermione versant une larme, Leoline et Hermy dans les bras de Drago.

Une photo finissait l'album, Hermione et Drago, Ron et Mary, Genny et Olivier, Harry et Cho, James, Emilien, les jumeaux, Emma, Erwan, Linda, théo, Hermy et Mark, Leoline et Ewan.

Une légende avait été rajoutée : " La nouvelle génération de Poudlard : Les maisons réunies ! "

La ressemblance entre Drago et Leoline était frappante !

Hermione regarda sa fille :

-Maintenant que tu as fini tes études, tu dois toi aussi avoir un album, Tu me le montre ?

Leoline lança un œil en coin a sa mère

-Plus tard maman, plus tard !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher :

-Sacré Dumbledore, il a les yeux partout, hein ?

Les jeunes filles rougirent

-Oh que oui tu peux pas imaginé !

Elle sourit

-Oh si j'imagine très bien, d'ailleurs jeunes filles j'ai quelques sorts a vous montrez qui pourront vous être utile avec Ewan et Mark !

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent un peu plus

-Maman ! s'exclama Leoline

-Quoi ? Un sort de contraception peut toujours vous servir, non ?

Leo et Hermy baissèrent les yeux et leur joues s'empourpra un peu plus !

-On les connais déjà tes sorts, … et a priori n'étant ni l'une ni l'autre enceintes, on sait mieux les lancé que toi !

Hermione les dévisagea et partie dans un fou rire

-Evitez ce genre de réflexions devant Drago Il ne s'en remettra pas !

Les deus jeune filles la regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur avec elle.

Elles fermèrent l'album et a l'arrière de celui ci ils trouvèrent une photo de Dumbledore leur faisant un clin d'œil

Oui décidément c'est un sacré sorcier

Fin


	35. Merci a tous

Coucou vous ,

Bon alors apres le silence radio complet me revola avec toutes mes escuses pour cette attente, c'est pas mon genre !!

Voilà réponses a mes reviews.

mimi_la_pro, 

Merci, pour le deuxieme épilogue, je vais essaye de travaille dessus, mais je ne garanti rien !

Andréanne Malefoy Et non elle ne peut pas le renier, il la élevé c'est son père en quelque sorte

Phobia Floral Et oui Harry a trompé hermione, et elle va enmmenagé chez Drago mais tu doit avoir la réponse a toute tes questions maintenant.

Mystick Bon et bine j'espere que tu as aimé

neyarchess Tu doit être une des personne qui a un esprit aussi tordu que le mien, Hermione dans el coma, ca peut etre interessant pour une prochaine fic !

Vici Black Désolée mais oui c la fin

frite12 Je voulais que tout se finisse bien !

babe Et non toujours pas de suicidage de Cho ( comment ça ce mot n'existe pas, bien sur que si, dans le petit Leoline illustré il existe, non mais !)

Hannange Non mais il cachait bien son jeu aussi lui ! Le caractere Malfoy, J'ADORE !!

glamour_girl Merci beaucoup alors ton voyage c'était bien ?

AL At si c la fin, mais merci !

caro Je me demande si le perso de Leo ne va pas revenir dans une fic futur, on verra peut être ! parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien ma Leoline !!

kikou224 Merci beaucoup !

phisoe Oui une autre est en cours mais je manque un peu d'imagination et je stagne pour le moment !

Cristal je compte faire une autre fic, j'en écrit deux en ce moment, une Drago/Hermione ( et oui encore !) et une autre avec un couple moins commun (Hermione/Snape)

gody Merci

Dahlia J'allais pas le laisser seul pour noël quand même !

léa Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise

Pierre de lune Et oui ils étaient ensemble avant, l'histoire de hermione avec Drago était une excuse pour quitter sa femme !

Elsar J'adore Elizabeth !!!

Alba Merci

ana merci 

Raphou heureuse que ca te plaise toujours

Mimille Et non même pas de nez aristocratique de cassé !

coccinelle bleue Ce n'est pas un pseudo mais mon vrai Prénom !! En tout cas merci

Kariann Et bien dis donc, merci beaucoup ça me va droit au cœur !

véga L'album de Leoline c'est une idée a creusé je crois

Elsar Si tu aimes bien les chose un peu noire de temps en temps je pense que tu aimeras ma prochaine 

Drago/Hermione Je suis prenante pour le cote grammaire et orthographe, vous êtes deux a vous être proposé, ça vous fera moins de travail !

PrincessYueSerenity Mercir

Les maraudeuses Merci beaucoup oui je sais je suis vraiment atteinte !!!une suite les maison réunis pas mal comme titre de fic ! Plusieurs me l'ont demandé je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

  
patronus Je n'avais pas pensé que ca vous embrouillerai et en fait, la fic d'origine, la fille de Drago Hermione n'apparaissait pas autant, il la pressentait juste a harry et Hermione et je voulais souligné le fait qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi

gody Je vais voir si je peux faire une suite

luna999 En fait je me suis trompée, Pansy est la mere de Mark et Rogue est le père de Ewan. Milles excuse !

zoulou 7 Merci

mel360 Désolée c la fin.

Hannange Une autre dic arrive mais pas la suite de celle ci

Phobia Floral Merci

laetitia rogue Bon et bein je te répare une fic Severus/rogue !

ayuluna Merci beaucoup, j'ai lu la tienne et c'est plutot pas mal aussi !

Mystick Tite fin cliché mais qu'est ce qu'on aime ça !!!

Pierre de lune Merci

so Merci beaucoup une autre fic est en cours d'écriture

céline402 Merci

nephthys82 Ou je rougis, fanuleux pas a ce point la quand meme !

coccinelle bleue ah bah ca melange les maison au moins une famille pareille, c'est Dumby qui doit être heureux !

shaolingirlz(azuria) Merci j'espère roussi a finir ma nouvelle fic mais c pas gagne pour le moment !

Cristal Et oui l'histoire d'origine est une histoire perso ! Un garçon avec qui j'étais durant mes deux dernières années d'études sans que jamais personne ne soit au courant. Et je dois dire que ça a été une de mes plus belles histoires d'amour !!! Mais ca ne c'est pas dut out finie comme dans ma fic, on a juste prit des chemins différents a la fin de nos études

frite12 Le discours de Leo je voulais qu'il soit marquant, heureuse que ça est réussi !

kamy Je ne voulais pas qu'ils est un autre enfant, ça fait de Leoline un personnage a part, unique car leur seule enfant ensemble. Mais peut etre que dans une suite on pourrait voir Drago complètement gaga mais en papy Gaga !! ca changerait !

lizzie Merci, il m'en faut du courage pour la prochaine, je sèche !!

Alba Oh bah non pleure pas. Pour Mark ca mère est pansy (une tite erreur de frappe dans mon texte et le père, je ne sais pas) Quand a Rogue il n'est plus professeur

Raphou Et bah la t'es servi, j'essai difficilement de finir mon autre fic est c dur !!!

Ukanamo Merci

phisoe Merci pour tes idées !

****

Bon je dois dire que j'ecris 2 nouvelles fics !

Une drago/Hermione et une Snape/Hermione

Et je m'en sors pas !!!

Mon imagination me joue des tours !

Je crois que j'ai du mal a me remettre du secret des prefets !!

Enfin j'espere pouvoir vous publié une des deux rapidement, j'essaie promis !!

Aller encouragé moi meme si cette fic est finie !!

Merci

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Leoline


End file.
